Choque de mundos
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Enemigos antiguos resurgen junto a seres que nunca creyeron que llegasen a existir. Ocho elegidos, cuatro semidioses y una profecía de por medio. ¿que sucederá? [Reto para Sthefynice en el foro Proyecto 1-8] Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni Percy Jackson me pertenecen.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni percy Jackson me pertenecen

* * *

 **Prologo**

Hacía un par de meses que había terminado la segunda guerra mundial, guerra ocasionada en gran parte por los hijos de los dioses considerados más poderosos, los tres hijos varones de Cronos. Todos habían tomado parte, pero como de costumbre tan sólo culpaban a uno solo, a él y toda su descendencia. Hades. Él siempre había sido el culpable de todo. Dicho dios estaba furioso y en cierta manera nervioso, su hermano Zeus, el rey de los dioses, le había ordenado dejar a sus hijos en el campamento mestizo, con el pretexto de tenerlos controlados para que no les pasase nada y entrenarlos adecuadamente. Él no se fiaba de las palabras de su hermano, sospechaba que el gran Zeus quería o utilizarlos en un futuro como arma contra él o encontrar la forma que sufriesen un desafortunado accidente. Era algo que siempre había sucedido, Zeus se caracterizaba por matar a la mayoría de sus hijos, también a los de Poseidon y a algunos de los de Demeter, los que más destacaban en poder y habilidades; para Hades estaba claro que Zeus sólo se movía por sus propios intereses.

Se encontraba en un hotel, hablando con la mortal a la que amaba, o al menos en la manera que un dios puede amar a un mortal; era algo complicado de describir, pero esa persona, esa mujer lo había visto y tratado de una forma que no había sucedido en eones. Le había expuesto la situación, y trataba de convencerla que accediese a refugiarse en el inframundo, donde podría cuidarlos y protegerlos, tanto a ella como a sus dos hijos Nico y Bianca, de diez y de doce años respectivamente. Pero María no accedía a hacerlo, quería seguir como ahora, sin separarse de sus hijos.

— Me he dejado el bolso en la habitación, vigila a los niños.

Asintió, poniendo la mirada en sus hijos que estaban jugando en un lado del vestíbulo, cerca de donde estaba. Por unos instantes le pareció que estaban discutiendo, peleándose por el juego de cartas y figuras de acción que poco a poco le había ido regalando a Nico. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, segundos más tarde de haber escuchado aquellas palabras, se percató del poder de su hermano dirigirse completamente al hotel. Le dio tiempo tan solo a poner una barrera protectora en torno a los niños, pero no alanzó a llegar a proteger a Maria. Se giro furioso por no haberlo logrado y al mismo tiempo queriendo comprobar el estado de sus hijos. Casi se le cae el alma a los pies al ver que donde antes estaban ellos ahora tan solo estaba una asustada Bianca.

— Tranquilo — Una voz femenina captó su atención desde la otra punta de lo que segundos antes era el vestíbulo del hotel, ella había protegido a Nico, aunque se preguntaba sus razones — No me agrada el matar por matar, simplemente. Son inocentes, no merecían eso; nadie lo merece en realidad.

— Te debo una.

— Eso parece; será mejor que los escondas, yo no diré nada.

— Si lo hicieses te delatarías.

— Ya nos veremos.

Con sus dos hijos a salvo, avisó a Alecto, ordenándole que los ocultase en el Hotel casino Lotus en Las Vegas; no sin antes borrarles los recuerdos en el río Léteo. Puede que fuese un poco cruel hacerles eso, quitarles su pasado, lo que era la fuente de su personalidad, pero era necesario para protegerlos. Notó la presencia de alguien mas en el lugar, era el Oráculo, o más bien el cuerpo actual del mismo. Estaba tan furioso que tenía ganas de destrozar algo, pero no podía hacer frente a su hermano, así que descargó gran parte de su furia maldiciendo al oráculo, nunca podría encarnar un nuevo cuerpo. De todas formas seguía deseando vengarse de Zeus, y encontraría la forma. Todo por la estúpida profecía del oráculo y el juramento que le habían hecho hacer, aún pasasen los años no olvidaría este día. Ni la promesa de vengarse de su hermano, ni el favor que debía a quien había salvado a Nico.

(***)

Corría diciembre de 1991, una nueva semidiosa había nacido; en ella, ya en ese estado se notaba un gran potencial en poder y eso había traído el disgusto del Olimpo, cuyo rey quería que fuese sometida al escrutinio del Olimpo para decidir que hacer con ella, pues la consideraba una futura amenaza. El padre biológico de la criatura hacía un par de meses que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias, así que teniendo en cuenta las leyes antiguas la niña no tenía a donde ir. Su madre era una de las diosas, pero se negaba a que sufriese ese escrutinio, se temía que todo era una farsa y que en realidad ya habían decidido. Por suerte, había preferido alumbrar lejos del Olimpo, en uno de los invernaderos que tenía cerca de los ángeles. Fue entonces cuando se presentó uno de sus hermanos, el soberano del inframundo, junto a su esposa, que curiosamente era hija suya también.

— Te dije que te debía una y te ayudare a mantener viva a esa niña.

— ¿Cómo?

— Tengo una idea, pero tendrás que hacer creer ante todos que yo te la he arrebatado, como venganza por la "muerte" de mis hijos o cualquier cosa por la que nos hayamos peleado — Le dedicó una sonrisa astuta — Entrega la criatura a Perséfone; ella se encargará de rehubicarla lejos de la mirada de nuestro hermano.

—Eso supondría no volverla a ver nunca con total probabilidad. Ella es una pequeña Luz

— Es lo más seguro para ella — Intervino Perséfone — Y si los destinos quieren volverá a donde pertenece — Aseguró antes de desaparecer.

Tenía un plan a seguir, ignoraba si esa niña que su esposo había insistido en salvar desarrollaría o no todo su potencial, pero los motivos que le había dado para hacerlo le parecían válidos, sino ni siquiera se habría implicado. Se apareció en un torbellino que era una mezcla de trigo y sombras en una ciudad muy lejos de allí, al otro lado del pacífico. Allí no había monstruos, no todavía. La ciudad se llamaba Hikarigaoka, sonrió ante la ironía que se le presentaba ante las manos.

Con el bulto entre los brazos envuelto en una pequeña manta con el símbolo de su madre, una hoz con espigas. Tocó a una de las puertas, sabía que allí vivía un matrimonio que deseaba tener más hijos pero que tras un parto difícil con el primogénito la mujer no podía tener más.

— Buenas noches. Soy Perséfone, diosa de la primavera y reina del Inframundo — Observó las caras atónitas del matrimonio — Se que deseabais tener otro hijo y esta es vuestra oportunidad — Acercó la criatura un poco a ellos permitiendo que la viesen — Si aceptáis os contare algunas pequeñas cosas que debéis saber respecto a ella.

Notó la duda en ambos, también el deseo de tener un hijo y el instinto de protección hacia un ser indefenso de su misma especie. Buenas cualidades humanas, en ese momento, mientras les contó lo que ocurría, no podía dejar de pensar que había hecho una excelente elección con esa familia. Los notaba dispuestos y receptivos. Había hecho bien en escogerlos para entregarles a ese bebé.

— La llamaremos Hikari — Dijo la mujer.

Perséfone no pudo sino sonreír ante la ironía de la situación. Su madre había dicho que esa niña era una pequeña luz, y tenía gracia que quienes eran ahora los padres de la niña hubiesen escogido aquel nombre en concreto.

Abandonó el lugar, regresando de inmediato al inframundo para cuestionar a su esposo por la parte del plan que era el teatro que él y su madre habían ido a representar. Aquel 21 de diciembre había resultado ser de los más interesantes.

(***)

Los años pasaron y aunque al principio la niña había sido un tanto enfermiza, había acabado por crecer fuerte y saludable. No habían aparecido monstruos a lo largo de los siguientes once años, o al menos no los monstruos mitológicos de los que los padres de la joven semidiosa habían sido advertidos; pero si que se vio envuelta en otra serie de acontecimientos que en cierta manera la hicieron desarrollarse como persona. Ello comenzó cuando tenía cinco años.

Primero fue un huevo que salió de un ordenador y que se abrió en presencia de ella y de su hermano. De este había salido una criatura que había mutado varias veces a lo largo del día y que tras un paseo nocturno, había vuelto a mutar para pelearse con un pájaro gigante. En ese momento la niña había ignorado que el huevo era un digihuevo y que ambas criaturas eran digimons o monstruos digitales como se hacían llamar.

Tres años después de aquello, unos digimon habían invadido el mundo real, buscando destruirla porque resultó que era el octavo niño elegido; y tras una complicada batalla, al ver que el mundo estaba en peligro se había marchado al digimundo con su hermano y otros seis niños. Pues como elegidos su deber era salvar al mundo.

Casi tres años después había ocurrido algo parecido, y esa nueva aventura, que había comenzado unos meses antes del verano y que estaba a punto de culminar. No era en realidad sino el comienzo de su aventura, algo que ella misma ignoraba. Había crecido ignorante su naturaleza, y esta pronto le sería desvelada.


	2. El movimiento del silencioso

El movimiento del silencioso.

Estaba caminando por sus dominios, controlando que todo estuviese en orden y ninguna de las almas tratase de escapar de su destino o tratar de colarse en un destino mejor. Fue a la altura de los campos de castigo cuando Hermes apareció a su lado. El dios mensajero no solía mandar un mensaje en persona al inframundo a menos que se tratase de algo urgente.

— Interesante lugar, tío. Siempre me he preguntado cómo lo haces para ser tan imaginativo.

— Forma parte de mi trabajo — Respondió secamente — Vas a decirme qué te trae aquí o es que simplemente estas ocioso.

— Padre ha pedido que todos los dioses acudan urgentemente al Olimpo.

— ¿Y tengo que dejar mi trabajo a mitad tan solo porque el gran cabeza aire lo diga?

— Son ordenes, aunque... confidencialmente Zeus a detectado en sus dominios la esencia de una poderosa semidiosa. Al parecer a cruzado parte del globo terráqueo en milisegundos. Algunos creemos que esta relacionado con unos extraños monolitos.

— ¿Cómo? — Inquirió extrañado

— Pues eso, ¿Acaso no tenéis televisión aquí abajo?

— La recepción es mala.

— Bueno pues, mi padre os quiere a todos reunidos para algo relacionado con esa mestiza, o mestizo; vete a saber. Aunque está bastante seguro de quien es.

Miró al mensajero fijamente, manteniéndose impasible pero al mismo tiempo analizando sus palabras; ¿podría tratarse de ese bebé que ocultaron hace once años? Eso podía complicar las cosas y ahora mismo, después de lo que había hecho tres años atrás más todavía. Pero tenía que jugar esa carta, y conocía perfectamente la esencia de esa niña.

— Dile que acudiré en cuanto termine mi trabajo. No me demoraré demasiado — Resolvió, una vez hubo tomado una decisión — Perséfone está en el palacio, supongo que no habrá problema en que acuda antes que yo. Deméter se alegrara de tener unos minutos para ella sin mi presencia.

Una vez Hermes se hubo marchado, esperó unos minutos antes de poner en marcha su plan. Se acogería a las clausulas del juramento que le hicieron hacer sus hermanos, todavía recordaba los términos que los tres juraron respetar por el estigio.

1\. No engendran más mestizos.

2\. No atacar ni matar por ninguna de las maneras a aquellos semidioses que cualquiera de los tres escoja como protegidos.

3\. No conspirar para dañarse mutuamente.

4\. La ruptura de cualquiera de estas clausuras del juramento hará que dicha clausula pierda validez para los otros dos dejando de ser vinculante para estos.

La clausula uno había sido idea de Zeus, y si por él fuera hubiese sido la única. Pero Poseidon había insistido en añadir la dos y la tres; y ahora le estaba agradecido por ello. La verdad, el rey de los mares había demostrado tener más cerebro que el rey de los cielos. La cuarta clausula la había propuesto el, costándose persuadir un poco a Zeus e incluso haciéndole creer que dicha clausula le beneficiaba. Pero sabía bien que se había montado una apuesta, dirigida por Hermes y Apolo a ver quien de los tres tradaba menos en cumplir con el pacto.

Muchos pensaban que había atacado a esa hija de Zeus porque este había roto el pacto, sin embargo la realidad era otra; lo había hecho por venganza, por aquello que le fue arrebatado cuando no le quedó otra que esconder a sus hijos en el casino Loto. En realidad se arrepentía de haber cargado contra la chica y se alegraba que no hubiese muerto aún, sino que estuviese en una especie de letargo, se le había ido la mano y ella no lo había merecido. Del mismo que había sabido en su momento que Poseidon había engendrado un mestizo, pero en contra de los rumores, el no había roto realmente el pacto. La clausula cuatro había entrado en acción al romperlo Zeus.

Se disolvió en las sombras para aparecer a la sombra de un árbol en Odaiba; guiándose por la conocida esencia de esa semidiosa, la cual en realidad tenía ahora doce años, ya que estaban a veinticinco de diciembre. Era ya por la tarde en aquel lugar, así que se limitó a observar hasta dar con ella, no le costó mucho, sus rasgos eran similares a los de su hermana. Ella iba con un grupo de chicos de su edad hasta que se separaron, así que aprovechó ese instante para acercarse. Su esposa le había hablado de la familia con la que la había dejado y del curioso nombre que le habían puesto.

— ¿Señor? — Lo miró temerosa, el aspecto y aura de Hades solía asustar a los mortales, aun así ella poseía un fuego en los ojos que denotaban el valor que tenia en su interior.

Hades no perdió el tiempo, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña aprovechando esa oportunidad y recitó un cántico en griego, nombrándola su protegida y en cierta manera dotándola con algunas habilidades propias, pero de forma débil. Sabía que esa chica nunca podría usar habilidades del inframundo si no se encontraba en un peligro extremo y tan solo podría usar una en ese momento. Así que al final tan solo pudo darle cierto control sobre los muertos y los fantasmas.

— ¿Protección?¿Bendición? — Dijo la chica notándose que había comprendido las palabras pronunciadas pero desconocía su significado

Estaba a punto de darle una explicación cuando una bola de pelos blanca lo golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que se tambalease. Sorprendido la miró, se trataba de un extraño gato con una mirada feroz en el rostro; enseguida supo que no era un gato normal.

— Gatomon, ¿que pasa?

— Corre Kari, aléjate de él.

Alzó una ceja mirando el comentario entre ese animal y Hikari, o Kari como acababa de llamarla el gato. Kari y Garomon intercambiaron una mirada, y la primera salio corriendo dejando atrás a la otra. No era la típica relación entre dueña y mascota. Antes que la mascota peluda volviese a atacarlo se disolvió entre las sombras. Dejando completamente estupefacta al digimon.

(***)

Al llegar a casa, Kari vio que estaba sola, también un poco fatigada por la carrera. El hombre ese era algo siniestro, eso lo reconocía, tanto o más que algunos de los digimon que habían enfrentado, pero ese hombre no era un digimon camuflado, no se parecía a estar cerca de Arukerimon y Mummumon. Se tomó su momento para respirar profundo, normalizando sus pulsaciones, no deseaba caer enferma como le ocurría de pequeña. Luego caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación, dejándola abierta para cuando Gatomon regresase.

Mientras esperaba puso su cena a calentar. Tai se iba a quedar con Matt e Izzi, no conocía los motivos pero al parecer Izzi estaba trabajando en algo relacionado con el digimundo; sus padres se habían marchado a cenar a casa de sus abuelos, así que ella se había quedado sola. Mientras el horno funcionaba, fue a tomar una ducha, tras lo vivido aquel día destruyendo torres de oscuridad por medio mundo y guiando a los digimon a un punto de encuentro para poder enviarlos de vuelta a su mundo, realmente necesitaba relajarse.

Tras la ducha, regresó al comedor, viendo que Gatomon ya estaba en el lugar y se había encargado de poner la mesa para las dos. Tenía una expresión taciturna y pensativa. Era una expresión extraña, que hacía años que no le veía. Sirvió la cena para las dos, dejando un plato delante de cada una. Se sentaron una frente a la otra, como siempre hacían cuando sus padres no estaban. No les había hablado de la vuelta de los digimon, aunque tras lo sucedido hoy, no le extrañaría que ya lo supiesen, o al menos dedujesen.

— Kari, ¿Que te estaba haciendo ese hombre antes?

— Pues no me ha hecho nada. Tan sólo me ha tocado y ha hablado en griego antiguo.

— ¿Griego antiguo? — Gatomon frunció el ceño — Nunca te oí mencionar que estudiaseis eso —Comentó, mostrándose abiertamente extrañada — Ni siquiera he oído que Tai lo estudie.

— No lo hace. Tan solo lo estudian en unos pocos colegios privados para niños de padres ricos. Pero, ¿como sabías que no lo estudiamos?

— Patamon me cuenta que a veces TK se queja de no poder estudiar esas lenguas muertas, Griego clásico y latín — Le respondió a su compañera — Pero esa no es la cuestión, sino el cómo es que lo has identificado si no conoces esa lengua.

— No lo sé. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar en griego. Simplemente lo he sabido.

— Otra rareza más — Murmuró Gatomon, a Kari le dio la sensación que estaba maquinando algo, o que incluso su compañera estaba disgustada por algo — Entonces entendiste lo que dijo.

— Si, bueno algo. Palabras sueltas, hablaba más rápido que ese tipo de la tele al que no se le entiende nada — Suspiró, haciendo memoria de ese encuentro — Algo sobre una protección de algo, ¿que se yo?. La verdad reconozco que me había quedado impactada en ese momento — Se sintió un poco decepcionada con sigo misma por no poder recordar bien el suceso, por haberse quedado tan paralizada, tan sorprendida. Ni siquiera ante Myotismon le había pasado eso, y eso que tenia la certeza que el vampiro digimon deseaba matarla — Gatomon, ¿porqué has atacado a ese hombre?

— Kari, ¿que no lo has notado? — Le devolvió la pregunta a su compañera, ante lo cual no pudo sino mirarla desconcertada — Había algo oscuro en él.

No respondió a ese comentario, se limitó a ponerse un trozo de la merluza que había cocinado en la boca. Era cierto que había tenido una sensación extraña frente a ese hombre. Pero no sabía si clasificarlo como oscuro. No le había parecido alguien bueno, tampoco alguien malo.

— Kari, quiero que me prometas que si lo ves de nuevo no dejarás que se te acerque. No me da confianza y menos después de lo sucedido — Le parecía que Gatomon estaba ansiosa — Cualquier humano común al golpearlo como lo he hecho hubiese caído al suelo, incluso despedido unos metros.

— Pero él solo se ha tambaleado — Comenzaba a ver a donde iba su compañera, a algo similar a la sensación que ella misma había tenido ante su presencia — No es un humano aunque lo parezca.

— Es mejor que seamos cautas — Podía notar en sus palabras que Gatomon estaba asustada, aunque tratase de templarse bastante.

—Gatomon, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado cuando me he ido?

— Nada, ese hombre se desvaneció en oscuridad; y fue como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Fue muy extraño, incluso para todo lo que he vivido.

Tras aquello no dijo nada más, en cierta manera lo relatado por Gatomon y la conclusión que había sacado le daba escalofríos; aunque no podía dejar de notar la sensación de seguridad que había tenido cuando ese hombre estaba ante ella. No comprendía nada. Terminada la cena, recogieron y limpiaron todo lo usado, al tiempo que Tai entraba por la puerta.

— Agumon y yo tenemos que hablar con vosotras. Es importante.

— Esperadnos en mi habitación, hermano.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada, llegando al tácito acuerdo de no hablar con ellos sobre lo sucedido de camino a casa. Kari sabía que si lo hacia, su hermano no la dejaría salir de casa sin escolta, y Gatomon, simplemente seguía siendo demasiado independiente como para comentar sus problemas a los demás; quizá si se lo contaría a Patamon, pero no parecía que fuese su intención por el momento. Al menos no mientras tuviesen otras cosas de las que preocuparse como era el hecho que Arukerimon y Mummymon estaban en este mundo.

— ¿De qué queríais hablar?

(***)

Hades arribo al Olimpo, ser el último en llegar no le preocupaba, tenía la excusa perfecta, había estado trabajando; su retraso no había significado una gran diferencia. De todas formas, como casi siempre, parecía que su hermano ya había tomado su decisión y estaba por comunicársela a todos y probablemente por hacer un espectáculo directo. Intercambió una mirada disimulada con Demeter, comprendiendo que ella sabía de qué iba la cosa y, que en cierta manera, sentía algo de pavor.

— He detectado una poderosa esencia, todos ya sabéis cuando y como. La cuestión es que es una mestiza demasiado poderosa para permitirle vivir. Sobretodo siendo su madre quien es. Estáis todos aquí para ver la justicia que merecen engendran un mestizo más poderoso de lo conveniente.

— ¿En serio matarás a una niña que aún no te ha echo nada? — Inquirió Hestia, aunque la mayoría sabían que esa pregunta tenía una respuesta demasiado clara.

— Es una cuestión de protección — Intervino Atenea — Un mestizo con un poder semejante podría ser peligroso para nosotros.

Muchos murmuraban conformes con lo que decía la diosa de la sabiduría, incluso los que tenían dudas al respecto porque en cualquier momento se podría considerar demasiado poderosos a sus hijos y sufrir el mismo destino. Pero era hablar ella y tomar todos sus palabras como verdades como puños.

— Entonces, dicho sea de paso matamos también a uno de tus hijos — Le espetó Poseidon hablando con una frialdad que pocos le conocían — ¿Que tal tu preferida? — Hades sabía que reaccionaba así por la existencia de su propio hijo, y porque la "diosa sabia" seria la primera en levantar el brazo para aniquilarlo.

— Nadie tocará a esa semidiosa — Proclamó Hades — Es desde el mismo instante mi protegida. Y si alguien de esta sala trata de causarle daño de cualquier modo ya sea de forma directa o enviando a alguien semidiós, monstruo, humano o cualquier otra cosa o ente a ello, sufrirá mi ira. Lo juro por el estigio.

— ¿Te has atrevido a eso? — Rugió Zeus furioso — ¿Que te hace pensar que no la matare?

— Que sabes que si lo haces, mataré a todos los mestizos que engendres. Tanto griegos como romanos. Nada más nazcan. Y yo nunca pronuncio una amenaza en vano.

— Ya mataste a mi...

— ¡Venga ya!, todos aquí presentes sabemos que no esta muerta, tan solo en una especie de suspensión — Soltó ante todos — Sabes perfectamente que si de verdad hubiese querido matarla no habría fallado.

— De todas maneras, ¿No fue esa misma que proteges la que mataste hace años? — Intervino Hera — Recuerdo una discusión sobre ese bebé en esta misma sala — Pronunció con burla.

— Que me encargase de ella no quiere decir que la matase. Fue la propia Deméter la que entendió encargarse como matar.

— ¿Está viva? — Preguntó Deméter haciéndose la sorprendida, interpretando bien su papel. Todos lo creyeron en la sala.

—¿Porqué la has protegido? — Pregunto Apolo aburrido — Por curiosidad.

— No tengo porque daros mis motivos. Y ahora si me disculpáis tengo trabajo que hacer — Respondió cortante — Ya estáis todos advertidos, ni un solo pelo.

(***)

A la mañana siguiente, mientras preparaba el desayuno para todos, Kari encendió la tele como de costumbre. Le gustaba ver el noticiero de la mañana. Sabía bien lo que comían sus padres y su hermano para desayunar: Su padre necesitaba un café para funcionar todos los días; su madre una extraña mezcla de plantas y hierbas que tanto Tai como ella habían decidido no acercarse a ella más de lo necesario; su hermano hacía un desayuno distinto dependiendo del día, a veces tomaba algo sano como un tazón de leche con cereales y otras algo más calorico como el típico desayuno británico, por ello se encargaba de preguntarle la noche anterior que deseaba. Para ella, no necesitaba ni cocinar; tan solo calentar un poco un tazón de leche, agregarle cereales y coger una pieza de fruta.

— Gatomon, ¿te importaría ir a despertarlos?

— ¿Puedo hacerlo a mi manera?

— Mientras no terminen marcados.

— Tranquila, no me excederé

Para cuando Tai y Agumon hubieron salido de la habitación, sus padres ya habían desayunado y se habían marchado; su padre a trabajar y su madre a comprar. Ella ya iba por la pieza de fruta y escuchaba con atención las noticias de la tele, pues estaban hablando de las torres oscuras y de los digimon que habían aparecido por todo el mundo. Al parecer aquello había llamado la atención demasiado; ni siquiera Genai podría solucionar aquello y la posibilidad que todos los habitantes del planeta se creyesen que aquello era una alucinación colectiva se le antojaba difícil.

— Kari, es muy pronto — Se quejó Tai mientras se sentaba a su lado — Así que han dictaminado que los digimon son enemigos a abatir — Comentó, aquello no le gustaba.

— Lo están debatiendo todavía. Ojala hubiese alguna manera de borrarle a la gente de la mente la existencia de los digimon.

— Eso suena demasiado radical Kari — Comentó Gatomon.

— Lo sé, y es una pena, porque seria maravilloso que digimons y humanos pudiesen convivir. Pero ellos, han conocido la parte mala de los digimon, no han visto la parte buena — Dijo Preocupada.

— ¿Que te preocupa, hermanita?

— Están utilizando a los digimon. Parece como si tuviesen algún propósito detrás de eso.

— Está claro que hay un enemigo moviendo los hilos — Apuntó Gatomon — Pero, ¿Porqué no se ha presentado antes?

— Pensaba que Arukerymon y Mummymon... pero no, hay alguien detrás de ellos, estoy segura — Afirmó Kari — Es una intuición.

— ¡Mirad! — Exclamó Agumon — Esto es grave.

— ¿Que ocurre, Agumon?

Como respuestas el compañero digimon de Tai subió el volumen de la tele, el reportero que presentaba la noticia estaba parado en uno de los lugares más céntricos de Odaiba y bajo de este decía algo de un gran número de niños desaparecidos. Se quedaron en silencio escuchando la noticia. Desde que habían ido a distintos puntos del mundo a encargarse de los problemas surgidos, por toda la ciudad habían ido desapareciendo niños. Mientras daban la noticia, Kari recibió un mensaje.

— Tenemos que contarle esto a los demás — Dijo Tai — Los llamaré y nos reunimos todos aquí.

— No. Hay problemas. Una legión de digimon oscuros esta atacando distintos puntos de la ciudad — El rostro de Kari se ensombreció por unos instantes — El momento que hablábamos anoche ha llegado. Ahora toca pelear en serio.

Bajaron apresurados a la calle y tomaron las bicicletas, pedaleando apresurados hasta el lugar donde estaban; sus respectivos compañeros iban agarrados a ellos en las bicicletas. Por el camino se encontraron con uno de esos digimon, era Lady Devimon, y tanto Kari como Gatomon estaban seguras que se trataba de la misma que habían enfrentado poco antes de confrontar a Piedmon.

— ¡Kari! — Gatomon miró a su compañera con determinación

— Adelante.

Gatomon digievolucionó, transformándose en Angewomon quien eseguida procedió a hacer lo que había en su mano para frenar a Lady Devimon. Una ligera mirada con su compañera le bastó a Kari para saber que era mejor que se alejase un poco de la zona y siguiese su camino tras su hermano. Se dirigían a la zona cero. Allí la batalla era más cruenta, sobretodo por la crueldad propia de uno de los digimon, Skullsatamon. Muy rápido y determinado a matar y destrozar todo aquello que se cruzase por delante suyo. Ni siquiera, imperialdramon parecía ser un rival para él. Y los digimon de Tai y los demás, que no estaban tan habituados a estar en el mundo real, eran más débiles en esas condiciones. Eso prolongaba la pelea más de lo que les gustaría, y aunque la final habían logrado derrotar a ese demonio, gracias a que todos los digimon habían compartido su energía con Imperialdramon, proporcionándole un cambio de forma; un nuevo imprevisto apareció ante ellos. Un furgón conducido por un humano del que salieron dos digimon. En el interior del furgón se encontraban los niños desaparecidos.

— Son los niños de la tele — Señaló Matt.

— ¡Soltadlos! - Exclamó Davis.

— Tal vez lo hagamos, si Ichijogi viene con nosotros — Dijo Arukerimon.

En eso apareció Daemon; reclamando también por Ken. Tanto Kari como Gatomon escucharon la conversación, parecía como si fuesen dos facciones distintas y ambas querían llevarse a Ken. Muchos no comprendían porqué se había entregado con tanta facilidad a Arukerimon y Mummimon, pero Kari sí. Ella y Ken eran bastante semejantes en muchos aspectos, de hecho ella había hecho algo similar el tres de agosto de 1999.

— ¡Pero será tonto! — Exclamó Davis — ¿Porque a tenido que irse con ellos?

— Eso da igual ahora, tenemos que ayudarlo — Dijo Cody resolutivo.

— Pero porqué...

— Porque piensa que así puede salvar a esos niños — Respondió Kari — Al entregarse se sacrifica a cambio de su seguridad. Yo también lo haría, de hecho también lo hice — Sabía que muchos la estaban mirando, todos conocían la historia de cómo habia acabado frente a Myotismon pero tan sólo había comentado sus motivos con TK — Ahora sigamos a ese camión.

Se subieron todos al coche del hermano de Joe, pero nada de lo que hacían podía alcanzar al camión. Debido a los altercados y daños priducidos por los sucesivos ataques del digimon, el tráfico quedaba completamente cortado, lo que forzó que Davis se separase del grupo montando en Raidramon.

— Parece que van a Hikariagaoka — Comentó reflexivo TK

Poco después Kari y Yolei se apearon del coche para enfrentar a Lady Devimon, con quien antes Angewemon había dejado la pelea para ayudar an el enfrentamiento contra Skullsatamon, otro sacrificio. Uno necesario para evitar que un autobús lleno de personas se convirtiese en un acordeón.

— ¿Estas segura? — Le pregunto Kari a quien se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas — Se que no te gusta pelear.

— Y no me gusta, pero no parece que ellos vayan a dejar de atacar si no hacemos nada.

— Tendremos que destruirla.

— Kari, no quiero tener que destruirla, eso es matar.

— No nos queda otra — Murmuró, comprendía el pesar de su amiga, de hecho ella misma había dudado en alguna ocasión de destruir a un digimon, pero tenían otra opción — Busquemos un punto donde podamos ver la pelea.

Fueron primero al mirador. Estaba tan lleno de gente que apenas podían ver los destellos de los ataques; Gatomon y Aquilamon peleaban combinados en Sylphimon contra Lady Devimon. No fue hasta que vieron caer a Sylphimon cuando bajaron de nuevo a la callé corriendo hacia el centro de la pelea. Yolei era más rápida, se notaba que estaba en un buen estado físico además de ser más alta. Kari no pudo evitar que cometiese la imprudencia de coger uno de los monopatines que había en el suelo y golpease a Ladydevimon quien estaba amenazando con matar a un chico; lo vió todo como si sucediese a cámara lenta, también la forma en que Lady Devimon estuvo a punto de matar a su amiga.

—¡Cuidado! — Trató de alcanzar a Yolei para apartarla, pudo ver como una pequeña enredadera se liaba alrededor de Lady Devimon dificultando su avance. Pero fue Sylphimon quien detuvo completamente a la malvada digimon, destruyéndola — ¿Estas bien, Yolei?

— Esta muerta, hemos tenido que...

— Yo está, y tu le has salvado la vida a esos chicos.

— Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí — Dijo Sylphimon — Los demás pueden necesitarnos.

Kari tomó la mano de Yolei que todabía seguia en shock, ayudándola a subir a la espalda de Sylphimon para así viajar más rápido. Llegaron casí a tiempo junto con Davis y los demás. Quienes asistían a una extraña conversación entre el hombre que conducía el camión y Daemon. ¿Se conocían?¿Sería ese hombre un digimon?

— ¿Que nos hemos perdido?

— Estos idiotas están hablando de algo llamado semillas de oscuridad — Dijo Davis — Daemon quiere llevarse a Ken y también a los niños.

— ¡No podemos permitirlo! — Gritó Yolei saliendo de su ensimismamento.

— Lucharemos — Afirmó Davis con aplomo.

— Sois unos idiotas si pensáis que podéis vencerme — Dijo Daemon — Entregadme lo que busco y me iré pacíficamente.

— ¡Jamas!

Una nueva batalla se desató, demostrando Daemon su superioridad en cuanto a poder y experiencia. Kari permaneció en silencio, sabía que si seguían pelando únicamente gastarían energía de forma inútil; escuchó una carcajada y miró en la dirección que venía. Aquel hombre que había ayudado en el secuestro de los niños, contemplaba la pelea con cierta diversión, sin apartarse en absoluto del lugar como cualquier humano en su sano juicio haría. Ese hombre no era normal. Volvió a centrarse en la pelea, viendo como Daemon había sito temporalmente bloqueado por Imperialdramon, y este primero abría la puerta al mundo digital como si nada, revelándoles sea de paso dónde se encontraba la puerta digital de Hikarigaoka.

— Si puede abrir la puerta podrá regresar en cualquier momento — Manifestó TK con impotencia — De nada sirve encerrarlo, y tampoco podemos destruirlo. No estamos a su nivel.

— Pues encerremoslo en otra parte — Propuso Yolei — Algo que esté más allá de este mundo y no sea el mundo digital.

— El mar oscuro — Murmuró Kari.

— Pero las veces que hemos entrado allí han sido accidentales — objetó TK

— ¡Yo puedo abrir la puerta! — Manifestó Ken — La abrí con mi dispositivo y en ese mismo mar hice que adoptase esta nueva forma.

— Hagámoslo.

Kari observó a Ken, le pareció que temblaba a pesar de la determinación que había en su rostro. Estaba dispuesto a luchar contra sus miedos y seguir adelante. Ella se adelanto, sosteniéndole el brazo y uniendo su poder como elegida al de él, el poder residual de la luz que había quedado después que liberasen a las bestias sagradas.

— No te rindas. Estoy contigo — Le dijo a su atormentado amigo con una sonrisa — Juntos lo lograremos.

— Gracias.

Poco a poco fueron uniéndose a ellos dos, de forma que al final entre los seis lograron abrir la puerta al mar oscuro, lugar que el propio Daemon identificó como el mar de Dragomon. Los digimon se encargaron de hacerlo entrar en el lugar antes de cerrar la puerta al tiempo que sonaban las sirenas de los coches patrulla acercándose al lugar.

— Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí. - Dijo Tk, cogiendo a Tokomon y acercándole a Kari a Salamon.

— Pero, ¿y los niños? — Ella dudaba de marcharse del lugar dejando a los niños solos en ese camión. El hombre y los dos digimon habían desaparecido.

— Créeme, es mejor que no nos encuentren aquí — Insistió TK — Ya nos preocuparemos por ellos mañana. Estarán bien.

— Yo no lo creo — Susurró Ken; Kari se giró para mirarlo — Esas semillas tienen la facultad de hacer que olvides lo bueno y te llenes de rencor y resentimiento.

— ¿De donde han salido? — Le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el coche del hermano de Joe, sabía que Salamon, pese a descansar en sus brazos estaba atenta a la conversación.

— Hace años cuando viaje por el digimundo, nos enfrentamos a un extraño digimon. Ese digimon libero una especie de esporas y una de ellas me alcanzó en el cuello — Le relató Ken — No lo recuerdo bien, todavía esta muy borroso aquello. Se que enfermé y estuve un tiempo muy enfermo; luego regresé a casa y poco después murió mi hermano. Entonces me encerré en mi mismo y poco a poco dejé que la oscuridad me dominase.

— Espero que esos niños no se dejen llevar por la oscuridad.

— Me temo que ya se han dejado llevar al aceptar que le implantasen la copia de la semilla.

— ¿La copia? — Inquirió mientras tomaban asiento en la parte trasera del coche con Cody y Davis. Yoley iba delante. Tk, al no caber todos se iba andando. Nada más sentarse los otros tres se quedaron dormidos.

— Si, tomo los datos de la mía con una especie de lector y los transfirió a los niños.

— Asi que no sabemos como se ha a comportar la semilla en ellos — Afirmó, percatándose que aquello era mucho más serio.

— Lamentablemente,no.

— Pero no es lo único que te preocupa, ¿no Ken?

— Ese hombre, me conocía; trabajaba con mi padre. Yukio Oikawa.

— Entonces fue él quien te manipuló con aquel misterioso correo.

— Podría ser él, estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Y ahora que esta en la ecuación...

— Necesitamos saber de él.

— Exacto. Creo que le contaré a mis padres sobre los digimon y sobre cuando fui el emperador. Merecen saber la verdad, o al menos una explicación.

— Ánimo.


	3. Buscando respuestas

Buscando respuestas.

Aquella mañana despertó sintiendo un ligero zarandeo, el día anterior había sido tan estresante que había acabado completamente rendida. Kari abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su hermano. Eso solo podía significar que había algo que no iba bien, algo había sucedido; su hermano no solía despertarse antes que ella. Le vastó ver esa expresión para despejarse completamente.

— ¿Que pasa? — Le preguntó, compartiendo de inmediato la misma preocupación que él tenía aun sin saber qué era lo que ocurría.

— He recibido una llamada de Agumon, el digimundo esta en muy mal estado.

— Tendremos que ver que sucede, hermano.

— Por eso te he despertado. Cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor.

— Íbamos a ir con los demás a encargarnos de buscar a esos niños a los que implantaron las semillas — Comentó Gatomon — Pero supongo que tendrán que pasar sin nosotras.

— No importa, id vosotras con los demás; tan solo abridme la puerta. Ahora podemos digievolucionar.

— Mejor que seamos dos a uno solo. No voy a dejarte ir solo hermano — Afirmó mirándolo con aplomo — Voy a mandar un correo a los demás para avisarles. Es algo que tenemos que comprobar y me parece que cada vez tenernos menos tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo para qué, Kari?

— No lo sé. Pero creo que tiene que ver con lo que dijo Azulongmon.

— La voluntad maligna que quería anular mi poder sigue estando presente — Murmuró Gatomon frunciendo el ceño — ¿A quien se referirá?

La pregunta de su compañera cayó en el silencio. Un silencio tan solo interrumpido por el tecleo del mensaje de Kari a los demás. No les explico lo que sucedía por el correó, tan solo lo que le había mencionado su hermano y que ambos irían al digimundo. Se apuro a desayunar antes de abrir la puerta, sabía bien que si no desayunaba luego se sentía mal a lo largo del día, de forma que no quería correr riesgos y ser una carga para su hermano. Ambos junto a Gatomon, entraron en el mundo digital. Un mundo antes hermoso que ahora recordaba a los desolados parajes de la zona controlada por Piedmon cuando este junto a los otros tres amos oscuros se hicieron con el control del mundo; solo que no era todo oscuro, simplemente era como si todo estuviese en una perpetua noche y la vegetación no solo se hubiese marchitado, sino que había muerto completamente convirtiendo todo el lugar en un gran terreno yermo y árido. Kari se arrodillo tocando con suavidad una de las pocas plantas que quedaba en pie, se trataba de una planta que apenas tenía energía, y que se iba debilitando por instantes. Al tocarla esta se revitalizó un poco, pero el estado de todo lo que la rodeaba era triste y deprimente. Sin darse cuenta soltó un par de lágrimas.

— Kari, ¿que sucede? — Preguntó Gatomon usando un tono ligeramente dulce mirando extrañada a su compañera.

— Todo esto esta muerto, como si algo hubiese drenado su energía por completo — Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas — Parece a como quedaban los lugares tras que se rompiesen las piedras sagradas; como si la energía de este mundo estuviese conectada a esas rocas.

— Tenemos que seguir adelante — Afirmó Tai — Veamos cuanto esta afectado y reunámonos con los otros digimon, Genai les ha contado un plan que tiene.

— ¿Que plan?

— No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que tiene relación con los ataques de digimons oscuros que hubo ayer.

Por allí por donde iban no encontraban más que el mismo tiempo de terreno, el mismo paraje desierto y cuasi enfermo. No le gustaba ver el estado en que estaba el digimundo, parecía como si estuviese luchando por sobrevivir, no sabía muy bien como interpretar aquello. Llegaron ante los demás digimon. Estaban trabajando con una especie de losas encriptadas.

— ¿Que es lo que ocurre? ¿qué estáis haciendo? — Preguntó Tai al grupo de digimons

— Componemos un sello — Respondió Tentomon — Siempre que la puerta al mundo real se abre por una invasión es la puerta de Hikarigaoka; así que vamos a evitar que puedan entrar por esa puerta — Agregó — Tan sólo necesitamos algo más que poner los bloques en orden. Algo que suponga un acto importante.

— ¿Como un sacrificio? — Propuso Kari, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza tanto de Tai como de Gatomon, aunque esta última estaba además pensativa

— No lo se — Afirmó Tentomon antes de regresar a la tarea.

Se quedaron un rato más viendo el trabajo que estaban haciendo los digimon, llegó un momento en el que comenzó a nevar, se veía venir pues el clima era muy frío, aunque las coordenadas que habían marcado solían presentar otro tipo de clima. Conforme se alejaban, el nivel de nieve iba disminuyendo, así que parecía que era algo que tan sólo sucedía en ese punto.

— Es extraño — Murmuró al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Que es tan extraño? — Preguntó Agumon que había decidido escoltarlos por el lugar mientras seguían axaminandolo.

— El clima y el estado del digimundo. Es como si hubiese perdido sus energías, no estaba así antes de navidad —Reflexionó Kari — Así que algo ha tenido que pasar en esos pocos días.

— Quizá... tenga que ver con el poder que nos cedió Azulangmon — Teorizó Gatomon — El junto a las otras bestias sagradas era quien sostenía el equilibrio del mundo y al ceder parte de su poder debe haber supuesto parte de su estado actual de desequilibrio.

— No quiero pensar en qué pasaría si esto siguiese así mucho tiempo. Nuestro mundo podría verse afectado — Comentó Tai.

Ambos hermanos junto a sus digimon comprendían la gravedad del problema, y coincidían en la importancia de solucionar aquel problema, tanto como solucionar los que tenían en el mundo de los humanos. Todo lo de Oikawa y lo de los niños con las semillas de oscuridad. Mientras caminaban por el digimundo, Kari reflexionaba sobre aquello pensativa, sentía que había algo que les faltaba, una pieza fundamental.

— ¿Pasa algo, Kari? — Le preguntó Gatomon quien caminaba a su lado.

— Tengo la sensación que hemos pasado algo por alto.

— ¿Algo como qué?

— No lo sé. Pero es la misma sensación que cuando la niebla que cubría Odaiba no desapareció.

— ¡Eh, no os rezaguéis! — Gritó Tai que había avanzado con Agumon una distancia considerable

— Tai — Dijo Agumon señalando al cielo — Mirad ahí, ¿que es?

Una especie de masa oscura surcaba el cielo, formando una especie de torbellino negro que se precipitaba hacia el horizonte. Bastó un breve intercambio, una pequeña mirada para decidir que hacer. Los cuatro corrieron hacía el lugar donde se dirigía ese borrón que en esos momentos había atravesado el horizonte y en este mismo había aparecido la cresta del monte fuji.

— ¡Mirad! — Exclamó Tai — Es el monte Fuji.

— Eso esta en vuestro mundo, ¿no? — Dijo Agumon

— Es una grieta interdimensional — Explicó Gatomon — La barrera que separa los mundos es cada vez más pequeña.

— Esto no es bueno — Murmuró Kari — Nada bueno.

— Vamos — Indicó Tai antes de comenzar a correr hacia el lugar, seguido de Agumon.

Kari comenzó a correr tras su hermano, seguida de Gatomon. Aquello no le gustaba le daba mala espina y con la habilidad que tenía su hermano para meterse en problemas era una mala combinación. Sabía que era complicado alcanzarlos pero debía intentarlo. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener una salud delicada, pero sus padres seguían mimándola no permitiéndose hacer deportes demasiado intensos. Así que no estaba en forma, por lo que tampoco conocía sus propias limitaciones, hasta donde podía llegar. Mientras corrían hacia el lugar, pensaba en si ellos iban a poder cruzar esa distorsión por si mismos o si iban a necesitar de los dispositivos digitales. Por si acaso ya lo llevaba en la mano.

Llegaron a la zona de la distorsión, cruzándola sin problemas, lo que le causó cierta sorpresa, y le indicaba que las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que habían pensado en un principio. Tendría que decírselo a los demás cuando regresasen. Fueron a dar con un paisaje nevado en medio del monte. Estaban en su mundo pero lejos de su ciudad. Caminaron por un sendero, siguiendo las pisadas que había en el suelo, eran pisadas de digimon. Estaba segura que eran las de Blackewargreymon.

Llegaron al final del bosque, a una cabaña solitaria en la que Blackwargreymon estaba discutiendo con Oikawa, Arukenimon y Mummymon. Estaban teniendo una conversación extraña, algo que giraba mucho en torno a la propia existencia del digimon oscuro, todavía se estaba cuestionando quien era y de donde venía. Un alma maldita por la oscuridad como el propio Azulongmon había dicho. Cuando las cosas comenzaban a desmadrarse, Tai intervino, haciendo pelear a Agumon contra Blackwargreymon. Pero Oikawa y los otros dos se les escaparon.

— Sigámoslos — Le dijo a su hermano mientras terminaba de teclear el mensaje para el resto del grupo. Tenían localizado a Oikawa y les pedía ayuda para no perderlo — Agumon estará bien, hermano. Gatamon nos llevará.

En cuanto Gatomon digievoluciono en Nefertimon, se subieron a su lomo, comenzando a perseguir al coche en que viajaba, mientras esquivaban ataques de los dos digimon-mascota de Oikawa, ¿o entraban más en la categoria de sirvientes?. Kari no sabía que pensar de la situación, o más bien no le apetecía pensar demasiado en eso. Tenía todos sus sentidos centrados en la persecución, usando su cuerpo para guiar a su compañera en el aire. Era complicado porque no se sentía completamente segura en el aire, únicamente se sentía segura cuando volaba por el digimundo, en la tierra, no podía dejar de estar inquieta, siempre lo había estado y esa inquietud había ido a más desde que voló en imperialdramon. Cerca de un pueblo se les unieron Tk y Yolei.

— Ken y Davis están desviando el tráfico — Informó Yoley

— Cody esta en la base militar, previniendo un problema con la pelea y las tropas — Agregó TK — Es el indicado para eso, ya sabes con lo de su padre.

— Era militar, ¿no?

— Así es Tai — Confirmó el comentario de su hermano y asintió a la información que le habían dado sobre los demás del grupo — ¿Nos metemos a seguirlos por dentro del pueblo o lo sobrevolamos?

Sabía que sobrevolando podrían perderlos, pero dentro del pueblo pondrían en riesgo a las personas si se desataba una pelea. Estaba indecisa sobre lo que hacer, tan solo tenía claro que la prioridad era proteger a la población.

— Yo los seguiré por el pueblo — Dijo Yoley tomando la iniciativa — Tk y tu seguid por el aire.

— Cuando termine el día mandaré un mensaje a Mimi — Comentó Tai, algo ajeno a lo que se estaban disponiendo a hacer. — Llevamos meses escribiéndonos. Creo que me gusta

Asintió, mirando a su amigo de toda la vida. Ascendieron un poco para no ser detectados por el coche y lo siguieron desde arriba mientras pudiesen. De cuando en cuando dirigían la mirada a la batalla aérea que estaba teniendo lugar. A la que veían que se había incorporado Imperialdramon. Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

— Si antes Genai tardó tres años en borrar los datos, ¿cuantos tardará esta vez? — Pregunto con curiosidad. Se preguntaba como lo había hecho en primer lugar, pero no había tenido tiempo de comentarselo a Izzi.

— No lo se Kari; pero eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora.

— Por cierto, ¿donde están los demás? — Preguntó Tai — No pueden pelear sin sus compañeros, pero; ¿están haciendo algo?

— Tienen la lista de niños. Los están investigando para que podamos vigilarlos mejor. También están recabando datos sobre Oikawa — Sintetizó TK

— ¿Crees que lograremos que le quite las semillas a los niños?

— No lo creo, Kari. Pero tenemos que intentarlo.

— Ojalá estuviesen aquí los demás digimon; así podríamos acabar con esos dos que están con Oikawa — Se lamentó Tai — ¿Como no lo vimos antes?

— Todo ha sido demasiado silencioso... esquivo.

— Coincido con Kari

— Será mejor que dejemos la conversación para después — Indicó Nefertimon.

— Yoley ha sido derribada — Informó Pegasusmon.

— Nosotras bajamos a ayudarla, todo queda en vuestras manos Tk y Pegasusmon.

Mientras descendían a Kari no le quedaba ninguna duda que se habían aprovechado del único punto débil que todos compartían. El no querer atacar por temor a herir a algún inocente y eso le había valido una buena descarga a Halsemon. Yoley estaba algo magullada, pero no parecía demasiado serio.

— Iré a la tienda más cercana, llamaré para que vengan a recogernos.

— Yo iré a buscar a v-mon, agumon y woemon — Comentó Nefertimon — Los he visto caer. Seguro que están bien.

— ¿Y TK? — Preguntó Yoley con Hawkmon en brazos

— Sigue tras el coche. Sabe cuidarse, no te preocupes.

— No me preocupo, eso solo que, ahora todo empeora por momentos.

— Lo sé, pero solo podemos esperar y mantener la fé en que todo saldrá bien.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, la gente del pueblo las miraba, entre sorprendidas y preocupadas; pues no eran de aquel pueblo y prácticamente habían caído del cielo. En sus miradas, Kari podía notar aquella parte de la mirada paranoica y de sospecha hacia los digimon. Quería salir de ese pueblo cuanto antes, peri debía esperar a que todos se reuniesen y fuesen a recogerlos.

— Kari, ¿que ha ocurrido en el digimundo?

— Ha perdido su energía, se ha debilitado. Es como si la vida allí estuviese muriendo, si no lo ha hecho ya — El solo pensar que la diversidad de la vida del digimundo se podía perder por completo la hacía sentirse triste — Supongo que cuando todo esto acabe, tendremos que buscar la forma de reparar eso. Tan solo sabemos que sucedió cuando Azulongmon cedió parte de su poder.

— Entonces habría que devolver ese poder para que todo volviese a la normalidad.

— No creo que funcione así.

El sonido del D-terminal que llevaban las alertó. Tenían un nuevo mensaje. Sin dudarlo, se pusieron a leerlo. Era un mensaje de Tk, los había seguido hasta la entrada a la ciudad más próxima, luego le había resultado difícil continuar por el denso volumen de coches. Las esperaba en la estación de Hikarigaoka. Mientras lo hacían, Tai regresó; le comunicaron las noticias que habían recibido y él les contó que el hermano de Joe no tardaría en pasar a por ellos.

— Vamos a esperar a los demás — Determinó Kari — Juntos nos reuniremos con TK

— Pero en el coche no cabemos todos.

— Uno de nosotros tendrá que ir por el aire — Comentó Tai — Los digimon deben estar cansados, así que tendrá que ser el que esté en mejores condiciones.

— Hawkmon y yo lo haremos — Afirmó Yolei — Hemos tenido tiempo para reponernos. Así Gatomon podrá descansar cuando regresé

— Cuanto tarda — Comentó Tai

— No sabemos donde han caído — Afirmó Kari — De todas formas ahí vienen.

En el cielo comenzaba a vislumbrarse una esfinge volante, era Nefertimon, que regresaba con los tres digimon. Nada más aterrizar y bajarse estos, regresó a su forma de Gatomon. Kari podía notar el cansancio en ella. La tomó en brazos sujetándola con firmeza.

Estuvieron esperando su transporte durante un par de horas, que aprovecharon para reunir algo de dinero y comprar comida para todos, eso los ayudaría a recobrar fuerzas. Cuando apareció, en el interior ya estaban Davis, Ken y Armadillomon. Se subieron los restantes al coche, a excepción de Yolei que se alejo volando hacia Hikarigaoka. Tenían planes que hacer.

(***)

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos reunidos en casa de Davis, habían acudido poco después de desayunar. Agradecían seguir en vacaciones invernales, sino se les hubiese complicado un poco el reunirse para solventar el problema. El día anterior habían tenido que dejar la investigación empantanada por la aparición de Blackwargreymon; y aunque había algunos como Agumon y V-mon opinaban que el digimon hecho de torres oscuras no era una amenaza, Tk y Cody no estaban tan seguros de eso, no se fiaban. Kari, no creía que ese digimon fuese malo, tan solo pensaba que sufría. De forma que, al haber quedado todo a cargo de Izzi, Matt y Sora; pues Joe estaba estudiando, estos eran los encargados de informar lo que habían averiguado.

— De Oikawa no sabemos mucho — Dijo Matt — Es un experto en informática, aunque según Izzi no tan bueno como él. Trabajó durante años en la misma empresa que el padre de Ken.

— Hemos ido a las casas de los niños. No han querido recibirnos, ninguno de ellos. Incluso los padres parecen ofenderse — Comentó Sora — ¿Pueden las semillas de oscuridad afectar a los que estan cerca de los que las portan?

— No lo sé — Respondió Ken — Afecto a mi relación con mis padres, pero no les afecto a ellos directamente, así que las semillas irán creciendo, a menos que no se dejen llevar por su oscuridad.

— Tendremos que vigilarlos — Sentenció Kari — Nos dividiremos y los seguiremos. Iremos en grupos de dos.

— Son más niños que los que podríamos vigilar con ese método — Objetó Tai

— Según vuestra opinión, ¿quien esta en mayor riesgo? — Preguntó TK — Por lo que sabemos, Oikawa tratará de contactar nuevamente con ellos.

— ¿No dijo algo sobre que se acordasen de donde estaban? — Preguntó Cody — Algo sobre que regresasen a Hikarigaoka.

— Son demasiados puntos a cubrir — Observó Yolei — Hagamos lo que hagamos corremos un riesgo al dejar puntos sin cubrir.

— Tendríamos que averiguar cuando van a reunirse y cuanto tiempo tenemos para eso. Detesto que estemos sin saber nada. No me gusta esta situación — Manifestó Izzi.

— Lo que significa localizar a Aikawa — Resaltó Cody — O no hacer nada y esperar que los niños nos conduzcan.

— No será necesario — Dijo Ken — En la furgoneta dijeron algo del último día del año.

— No me gusta como suena eso —Dijo Sora — Tendremos que vigilarlos hasta que llegué el día, y jugárnosla el treinta y uno.

Así de distribuyeron, buscando a esos niños y vigilandolos, tratando de acercarse para convencerlos que no se dejasen manipular por la semilla, que no la permitiesen crecer. Con algunos casos era casi imposible, notándose que la oscuridad se había adueñado por completo de ellos al punto que sería imposible hacerlos reaccionar a menos que alcanzasen a tocar una fibra sensible, como había sido el caso de Ken. Fue la tarde del veintinueve de diciembre de 2002; en una de las niñas creció una rosa de oscuridad, fue entonces cuando Oikawa apareció. Trataron de detenerlo, de tratar que esta no fuese absorbida y en su lugar le retirase la semilla, más no pudieron y el hombre quedó envuelto en un halo de oscuridad. El abuelo de Cody, que se había enterado del secreto que todos guardaban, se acercó a hablarle, parecía conocer a Oikawa. A todos sorprendió que el difunto padre de Cody resultase haber sido el mejor amigo de la infancia de Oikawa.

Oikawa parecía que iba a recapacitar, al sentirse feliz y aceptado por aquel hombre, al serle ofrecida una buena amistad. Pero la oscuridad que lo rodeaba le causó un gran dolor y su expresión alegre mudo de inmediato a una fría y oscura, aumentando la oscuridad a su alrededor, provocando que Blackwargreymon apareciese en aquel parque en que estaban. Kari pensó que la oscuridad de Oikawa había atraído al digimon, de hecho ese propio digimon había llamado a Oikawa ente extraño un par de días atrás.

— ¿Que haces aquí? — Le preguntó Agumon.

— Tengo que destruirle — Aseguró Blackwargreymon — El es la causa de todo lo que esta ocurriendo, debe ser destruido antes que sea tarde.

— No puedes — Le gritó Cody al digimon oscuro — Lonecesitamos vivo para que retire las semillas de los niños

— No hay tiempo — Insistió el digimon.

— Esperad — Dijo el abuelo de Cody, dando un paso hacia Oikawa, pero este estaba fuera de si; al punto que una extraña sombra cruzó por el rostro de este y atacó al señor Hida con una onda de energía oscura.

No llegó a impactar en el anciano, Blackwargreymon a una velocidad impresionante se plantó delante del abuelo de Cody interceptando el golpe, protegiéndolo completamente con su cuerpo. El digimon se tambaleó y cayó completamente herido de rodillas al suelo. Estaba malherido.

— Así que eres tú — Murmuró el digimon — No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

Blackwargreymon se incorporó tambaleante, mirando desafiante a Oikawa. Antes de salir volando hacia el cielo desintegrándose poco a poco. No hubo nadie que pudiese detenerlo. Oikawa dejó en el suelo a la inconsciente niña a la que había absorvido la flor oscura, y de marchó sin más del lugar. Aquello había sido inquietante. Kari se acercó, tomándole el pulso a la niña.

— Esta viva — Dijo a los demás — Pero inconsciente. Hay que llevarla al hospital.

— Yo me encargo — Aseguró Tai — Acabo de llamar a una ambulancia diciendo que he encontrado a una chica inconsciente. El resto marchaos de aquí.

— Yo me quedaré contigo a esperarla, joven — Dijo el abuelo de Cody — Cody, ve con tus amigos.

— Si.

De forma que Kari, Cody, Tk, Agumon, Patamon, Gatomon y Armadillomon, se alejaron del parque. Permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Izzi, quien los había llamado mientras regresaban. La madre de Izzi les abrió la puerta y les preparó algo para merendar, tanto para ellos como para los digimon. Mientras tanto ellos hablaban con Izzi en la habitación de este.

— Los digimon han estado trabajando en un método para sellar las puertas de Hikarigaoka. Esa puerta se ha abierto demasiadas veces en nuestro mundo.

— Pero no es la única que hay. Esta la del templo del campamento de verano —Murmuró Tk — Y cuando la invasión, abrimos nosotros otra aquí en Odaiba.

— Eso es lo de menos, no podemos cerrar todas las puertas, necesitaremos tener cuantas más accesibles posibles por si se produce una nueva crisis — Dijo Kari — ¿Lo lograron?

— Tenían los bloques colocados, les faltaba el sacrificio para terminar de cerrarla. Y según Genai este se ha producido — Manifestó Izzi — Me ha preguntado si Tai estaba bien.

— El sacrificio... ¿tenia que ser de un digimon, no? — Preguntó Cody — Porque en ese caso Blacwargreymon... — Procedió a contarle todo lo que ha sucedido.

— Supongo que eso lo dice todo — Dijo Izzi — Las pérdidas son siempre tristes, pero me alegro que Agumon esté bien.

— Esa sombra que salió de Oikawa, Blackwargreymon la reconoció — Mencionó Gatomon — De hecho fue algo escalofriante.

— Tendremos que ir con más cuidado — Dijo Patamon — Y estar atentos a cualquier cosa rara que ocurra, tanto de ahora en adelante como los días anteriores.

Gatomon y Kari intercambiaron una mirada, pensando ambas en el extraño hombre que se había acercado a esta última. Habían decidido mantener eso entre ellas, pero ahora, con los recientes acontecimientos ambas se cuestionaban su decisión. Kari no creía que ese hombre por oscuro que fuere, fuese malo; Gatomon no pensaba igual, la oscuridad siempre era peligrosa. Al final Gatomon hablo.

— Raro... ¿Cómo un hombre que desaparece entre sombras?

Todos se quedaron mirándola, entre extrañados y con el ceño fruncido. Lo que decía Gatomon era raro, pues sugería que ese hombre era capaz de controlarlas y Oikawa no había controlado las que salían de él, así que quedaba descartado. Kari la miró con molestia disimulada, no le parecía el momento de abordar ese tema.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Inquirió Patamon

— Tan solo era una pregunta — Intervino Kari — El otro día se nos acercó un tipo un poco siniestro tan de repente que pareció salido de la nada. Pero no era más que un tipo raro. No nos hizo nada.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste, Kari? — Cuestionó Tk.

— No quería preocuparos, bastante tenemos ya con lo que esta pasando.

— Bueno — Cortó Izzi la conversación — No podemos esperar a que vengan los demás. Necesitamos tratar un plan de acción urgente. Tan sólo tenemos dos días.


	4. El extraño poder de Kari

El extraño poder de Kari.

El día treinta y uno de diciembre, se juntaron todos frente al puente de Hikarigaoka; el mismo puente que había sido destruido dos veces por digimons. Estaban ocultos por unos arbustos. Acompañándolos estaban Izzi, Joe y Matt. Sora y Tai habían acudido al hospital porque daban el alta a la chica a la que habían absorbido la flor; con ánimo de protegerla y acompañarla. Se habían plantado allí antes que amaneciese, corriendo un gran riesgo al salir de su casa de madrugada, pero tenían que vigilar el lugar. Como dijo Izzi dos días antes, se la estaban jugando todo a una carta; habían hecho una apuesta. Poco a poco los niños comenzaron a aparecer, estaban todos ellos inexpresivos, parecían Zombies. El plan que tenían era tan solo observar el panorama general, nada de actuar, permanecer al margen. Por lo que la chica hospitalizada le contó a Sora ayer, iban a ir todos al digimundo. Así que, el que la puerta hubiese sido sellada era una gran ventaja. Estaban convencidos que se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando la puerta al digimundo no se abriese.

Poco a poco aquellos niños fueron apareciendo, formando una especie de pequeño grupo sobre el puente. Podrían pasar por un grupo de amigos, pero estaban en silencio y no hablaban entre ellos, constituyendo un grupo de desconocidos que estaban juntos en un lugar en concreto. Kari estaba segura que si no fuese por que las personas iban tan ajetreadas de un lugar para el otro, habrían reparado en la conducta extraña de ese grupo de niños. Pasado un buen rato, Yukio Oikawa llegó al lugar.

— Es raro que venga sin sus mascotas — Comentó Kari.

— Deben estar en algún lugar — Dijo Tk — Arukenimon y Mummymon son unos cobardes, no me extrañaría que nos atacasen por la espalda.

— Hemos estado vigilando, no había rastro de ellos por ningún lugar — Mencionó Davis fastidiado.

— No podemos bajar la guardia — Opinó Ken hablando con calma — Y esos dos, más que ser las mascotas de Oikawa, parece que sean sus sirvientes. Lo cual es raro, los digimon no suelen ser muy proclives a servir a los humanos.

— Algún tipo de poder debe tener Oikawa sobre ellos — Complementó Yoley.

— ¡Mirad! — Exclamó Cody — ¿Qué está haciendo con el portátil?

— Abrir la puerta, supongo — Dijo Izzi, entregándoles los bocadillos que le había dado su madre — Mi madre se esta encargado de avisar a las familias de los chicos.

— Tenemos que impedir que habrá la puerta — Dijo Davis, saliendo del escondite y caminando hacia el grupo.

— ¿Pero qué hace? — Inquirió Tk molesto, eso delataba su posición, la posición de todos — Si no va a poder abrir la puerta.

— Pero él no lo sabe — Apuntó Kari — Vamos tras él.

Al salir de su escondite y dirigirse contra Oikawa para impedirle que siguiese usando el ordenador, los dos digimon que servían a aquel hombre les cerraron el paso, pero no los atacaron, tan solo evitaban que siguiesen adelante. Cuando para sorpresa de todos, el ordenador reaccionó abriendo la puerta, cosa que debía ser imposible, lo siguieron todos excepto Matt, Joe e Izzi. Había sido una locura entrar tras ellos por aquella puerta, pero en esos momentos esos niños eran su prioridad.

El mundo al que entraron era un lugar extraño, estaba todo a oscuras pero al mismo tiempo no parecía en sí un lugar malo. Los niños lloraban porque ese no era el sitio al que les habían prometido ir. Era evidente que al estar bloqueada la puerta al mundo digital esta los había redirigido a otra dimensión, otro mundo.

— Al menos no es el mar oscuro — Murmuro Kari

La Luz se hizo en el lugar, mostrando lo que parecía una especie de caleidoscopio, con un montón de imágenes sin sentido conectadas entre si. Era como si formasen parte de un conjunto, pero al mismo tiempo no tuviesen ninguna relación entre sí. En uno de los laterales del lugar en que estaban, había una grieta, por la que parecía colarse una especie de sustancia oscura y viscosa. Contrastaba con el resto del lugar. Todo en su conjunto parecía una amplia habitación.

Tanto los niños como Oikawa estaban decepcionados con el lugar, ahora hasta el adulto estaba convencido que no estaban en el mundo digital. Lo que alteraba a la mayoría, incluso al hombre. El lugar en el que estaban tenía algo que hacía que el sitio no fuese ni bueno ni malo.

— ¿Porqué te lamentas? — Se escuchó una voz grave y fría en toda la estancia que hizo estremecerse a todos, al tiempo que una boca constituida por labios finos y un par de colmillos inferiores flotaba en el aire.

— Dijiste que me traerías al mundo digital, y eso no es el mundo digital — Dijo Oikawa.

— Pero este mundo es mejor que el mundo digital, mucho más poderoso. Obsérvalo bien. En este mundo podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, incluso conquistar el propio mundo.

Todos estaban aterrorizados con aquella voz, los niños de las semillas más que ninguno, los seis elegidos estaban asustados e intrigados por igual. Gatomon fruncía el ceño, estaba teniendo una sensación que no había tenido en años, desde...

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Exclamó — Eres... Myotismon.

— Si, ya sabría que tu me descubrirías tarde o temprano. ¿Quieres saber algo?, él código de los anillos negros es en realidad una inversión del código de tu anillo sagrado.

— Sabía que eras rencoroso, pero no que llegases a tanto.

— ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? — Preguntó TK.

— Pues veréis, cuando me derrotasteis en vuestro mundo mi esencia se quedó allí. En esos momentos vosotros os marchabais al mundo digital a detener a los amos oscuros, completamente ignorantes que yo aún seguía allí. Tracé rápidamente un nuevo plan, necesitaba de un ser humano dispuesto a compartir la conciencia conmigo, a servirme de reserborio hasta que pudiese regresar al digimundo, y por suerte lo encontré.

— Entonces, esa voz era real — Dijo con algo de miedo Oikawa.

— Por supuesto que lo era. Necesitaba de un humano incauto, sensible y fácil de manipular. Gracias a este hombre encontré uno de los elegidos, y también la manera de ponerlo a mi servicio, sugiriéndole en cierta manera qué hacer — Respondió burlándose de Oikawa — Y ahora ya no me haces falta — Del cuerpo de Oikawa salió una sombra oscura, completamente aterradora que tomo la forma del mismo Oikawa, como si se tratase de un gemelo malvado.

— ¿Que función tienen las torres oscuras? - Preguntó Ken con el rostro contorsionado por la rabia — ¿Porqué me hiciste construirlas?

— Esas torres estaban en el mar de Dragomon, fuera de ese mar sirven para modificar el paisaje y así poder acceder al digimundo; sin contar con los otros poderes que han mostrado ventajosamente tener. Veréis, cuantas más torres se plantasen con mayor facilidad podría entrar el digimundo; pero aun así no fueron suficientes, por lo que cree a estos dos — Dijo señalando a Arukenimon y Mummymon — Para que con la destrucción de las piedras sagradas creasen una distorsión que me permitiese entrar y al mismo tiempo anular el poder de las bestias sagradas — Su forma de hablar era fría y pausada, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. También se notaba el enfado en su voz — Pero vosotros os entrometisteis, destruisteis mis torres oscuras y evitasteis que la última piedra fuese destruida. Por si fuera poco, cuando construí las torres en el mundo real os encargasteis de destruirlas nuevamente. Así que tuve que trazar un nuevo plan — Murmuró mirándolos fríamente — Por eso tuvimos que pasar al plan de usar las semillas.

— Mientes — Dijo Kari con aplomo — Tu verdadera intención fue usar las semillas desde un principio. Lo de las torres oscuras en nuestro mundo fue una distracción.

— Cierto, lo fue. Y caísteis como idiotas. Las semillas de oscuridad no servían para poder llegar al digimundo como le dije a ese idiota cuando le convencí de implantarlas en los niños. Son en realidad mi alimento.

Los que estuvieron presentes un par de días atrás cuando Blackwargreymon dio su vida por sellar el digimundo, recordaron como había absorvido la flor que se había abierto en la cabeza de aquella niña. Las semillas al crecer se convertían en flores de oscuridad y Myotismon usaba esas flores para alimentarse y para... Kari reprimió un escalofrió, para hacerse más poderoso. La oscuridad en los niños lo hacía poderoso.

El miedo en los niños al saberse engañados y en peligro aumento, querían irse a su casa pero no sabían cómo regresar y no creían que ese hombre fuese a ayudarlos; su única oportunidad eran esos niños a los que llamaban los elegidos. La forma oscura de Oikawa comenzó a absorber de improviso la energía oscura de las semillas de los niños, haciéndose cada vez más oscura. Ninguno pudo reaccionar ante aquello, a parte de suceder demasiado rápido, estaban todavía en shock por lo que les había revelado.

— Es la hora de renacer — Dijo mientras el cuerpo que hasta el momento lo había sostenido se envolvía en tinieblas y comenzaba a rasgarse.

—¿Y en quien te vas a convertir?¿En Myotismon o en Venommyotismon?

— En ninguno de los dos —Respondió mientras terminaba de transformarse — Ahora soy Malomyotismon

El digimon que apareció ante ellos era absolutamente terrorífico, parecía una especie de robot con el alma y rostro de Myotismon, con una expresión mucho más malvada que antaño; sin pensarlo dos veces acató a Arukenimon y a Mummymon, quienes hasta el momento habían estado cortándoles el paso para que no pudiesen interrumpirles. Primero sujetó del cuello a Anukerimon, torturándola de la forma más cruel y sádica que se le pudiese ocurrir, parecía estar disfrutando con todo aquello. Finalmente la mató, devorándola con una de las mandíbulas que poseía, consumiendo sus datos. Estaba claro que estaba haciendo eso para demostrarles el poder que tenía, para aterrorizarlos. Cuando la asesino, Mummymon demostró toda la rabia que sentía, atacando a Malomyotismon sin lograr hacerle ningún daño. Mientras tanto Malomyotismon se burlaba de él. Finalmente lo mató, con un ataque llamado sangre ácida, con el que derritió por completo a Mummymon haciéndolo desaparecer.

— Ahora conquistaré ambos mundos y seré el soberano absoluto.

— Es lo mismo que dijo hace tres años —Susurró TK

— No se lo permitiremos — Dijeron los seis digimon de los elegidos — Vamos.

Todos estaban dispuestos a atacar, pero de los niños solo Davis parecía dispuesto a pelear esa batalla, el resto se mostraban dubitativos, paralizados por el horror que acababan de presentar. Kari sentía miedo, al punto de quedar clavada en el suelo sin apenas poder sostener el dispositivo digital; temía por Gatomon, tenía miedo matasen a su compañera. Sabía que era un miedo real, y que hiciesen o no hiciesen ese digimon los iba a matar, pero el temor era superior a sus fuerzas. Tan solo Veemon digievolucionó en Exveemon y eso no alcanzaba el nivel del malvado digimon.

— Ilusión mental — Malomyotismon los sumió a todos en una ilusión, jugando con su subconsciente y sus sueños para así poder derrotarlos sin que opusiesen resistencia.

Kari notó como una bruma blanca la envolvía, no podía resistirse a ella. La vista se le nubló y de repente no estaba allí, sino en un bosque amplio que permitía que los rayos de sol lo iluminasen completamente entre los arboles. Un lugar pacífico y armonioso. Un buen lugar para caminar y respirar. A su lado iba Gatomon, caminando tranquila, bastante más alegre de lo que solía estarlo habitualmente. Como si ya no quedase huella en ella de su paso bajo las manos de Myotismon. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, de base ancha y copa pronunciada, el tronco era completamente grueso, de forma que ambas podían apoyar su espalda en el. Ambas miraron hacia un prado. Allí había muchos niños cada uno con un digimon. Todos tenían un compañero que los entendía y comprendía.

— Es fantástico, ¿no crees? Todos tan felices, sin tener que preocuparse de nada.

— Si, lo es — Notó la mirada de Gatomon, parecía que trataba de decirle algo, más no sabía interpretar esa mirada. No sabía qué era lo que quería decirle.

Todas las personas que había llegar al lugar, a aquel prado tenían un compañero. Tanto los adultos como los niños. Era lo que siempre había soñado, lo que deseaba desde que había conocido a los digimon. Una armonía entre ambos mundos, que hubiese paz y ningún conflicto. Era maravilloso. Un lugar digno en el que quedarse.

— Se ven tan felices — Susurró, mirando con una sonrisa a su compañera.

— Si, Kari. Pero...

— ¿Pasa algo, Gatomon?

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? — Gatomon se puso en pie, plantándose delante de Kari — Míralos bien.

Kari se fijo atentamente en esos niños, en toda esa gente. Todos tenían el mismo rostro y también los mismos digimon. Eran todo copias de una misma imagen. Parpadeó, mirándolos nuevamente; si, eran todos el mismo. En ese momento apareció Raidramon, una de las digievoluciones del digimon de Davis. Había ido a despertarla de aquel sueño, aquella trampa. Se sintió molesta, Malomyotismon había estado jugando con sus sueños. También con los de los demás, eso era intolerable. Se fijó en que Davis había conseguido que todas las digievoluciones de sus digimon se hiciesen presentes.

—¿Como lo has hecho? — Le preguntó TK

— Simplemente deseé que Veemon fuese más fuerte y aparecieron todos — Susurró

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo. Estaban decididos a hacerlo, ahora si, iban a pelear. Kari sostuvo el dispositivo entre sus dos manos, pensando en pelear por el futuro como le había sugerido Gatomon. Su compañera consiguió digievolucionar al mismo tiempo en Angewomon y Nefertimon; además de fusionarse con el digimon de Yolei creando a Slyphimon. Cuando abrió los ojos, todos los digimon de sus compañeros estaban en el lugar, acorralando a Malomyotismon.

— ¿Pero que clase de elegidos sois vosotros? —Preguntó el digimon entre sorprendido y temeroso — Tú — Señaló a uno de los niños — ¿Te llamas Davis?, ¿como has conseguido eludir mi hechizo? ¿es que no tienes nada que te preocupe?

— Pues no — Replicó alegremente.

Todos los digimon comenzaron a atacar a Malomyotismon por turnos, causándole heridas por todo el cuerpo, las suficientes para debilitarlo y sea de paso cabrearlo. Lo tenían acorralado y se sentían vencedores. Entonces, en lugar de atacar por turnos como antes, atacaron al mismo tiempo. Ese fue su error. Los ataques combinados generaron una explosión, expulsando hacia atrás a Malomyotismon. La explosión provocó que el sello se rompiera, y el malvado digimon cayese al digimundo. Sin dudarlo lo siguieron, seguidos de sus compañeros digimon. Conforme iban entrando al digimundo, algunas de sus prendas cambiaron y la mayoría de digievoluciones desaparecieron. Quedando tan solo Imperialdramon, Sylphimon y Shakkoumon. Cuando Malomyotismon se acercó a ellos algo había cambiado.

— Es diferente. Es más grande — Aprecio Cody

— Ha debido absorber los poderes de la oscuridad. Lo he visto antes. Ahora es más peligroso — Murmuró Tk; para Kari era obvio que su amigo estaba recordando lo sucedido con Devimon.

— No dejaremos que nos derrote — Dijo Davis — Imperialdramon, adelante.

Los digimon comenzaron a atacar a Malomyotismon, sus ataques apenas les hacían daño; sin embargo los ataques del poderoso digimon llegaron a derrumbarlos. La oscuridad concentrada en aquel lugar era enorme. Malomyotismon comenzó a reírse, hablando locuras sobre convertir ambos mundos en el mundo de la oscuridad, y empezando a proyectar la oscuridad hacia la tierra. Los niños se quedaron mirando impotentes, observando como su mundo era cubierto por el poder de las tinieblas.

(***)

En la tierra todo se oscureció rápidamente. Todos sus habitantes estaban asustados, no era normal esa oscuridad que no tenía nada que ver con la noche. Era distinta. Tai y el resto de elegidos que habían salvado el mundo tres años antes, sabían lo que eso significaba. Algo iba mal, y estaba relacionado con el digimundo. Izzi se encargó de mandar mensajes a todos los elegidos de todo el mundo; instándoles a tratar de entrar en el digimundo. Ellos mismos iban a tratar de hacerlo. Contaban con que la puerta de Hikarigaoka estaba sellada, desconocían la que había en Odaiba, pero había otra que conocían. La del templo del campamento de verano al que asistieron. Allí fue donde se dirigieron tras convencer a sus padres y a algunos adultos más. Repartidos todos en distintos coches. Era una idea desesperada, pero una idea que merecía la pena probar.

(***)

Por otra parte en el Olimpo todos sintieron la oscuridad que repentinamente cabría el mundo; tanto era así que todos quedaron absolutamente en silencio. Fue suficiente para que todas las conversaciones y discusiones cesasen.

— Hermes, trae a Hades — Pidió Zeus

— ¿No pensarás...? — Comenzó a decir Poseidon.

— No es él — Intervino Demeter — Su oscuridad es distinta.

— Tráelo y lo esclareceremos — Insistió Zeus.

Así lo hizo. Llegando el dios del inframundo al Olimpo con un semblante entre molesto y preocupado. Al parecer, Hermes le había contado lo que acontecía. Zeus enseguida comenzó a cuestionarle. Hades lo miró molesto, en otra ocasión le habría parecido divertido el arrebato de su hermano, pero no se lo parecía. Había algo en esa oscuridad que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

— Escucha, yo no tengo nada que ver. ¿Crees que no he tratado de controlarla en cuanto a aparecido?, no son sombras. Es oscuridad, completamente oscuridad. Y no me obedece.

— ¿Cómo lo estabas haciendo? — Inquirió Atenea.

— Usando todo el poder que podía. Pero os aseguro que no tiene un origen divino.

— Trabajemos en equipo para enfrentarla — Propuso Afrodita — Será divertido, como un juego.

— Puff... ¿Es obligado? — Preguntó Ares — Preferiría competir con alguien, pelear...

— No va a ser necesario — Dijo Atenea — Mirad esas luces. Estan por todo el mundo.

De la más profunda oscuridad salían pequeños puntos de luz por todo el mundo. Esos puntos dispersaban la oscuridad. Observaron atentamente esas luces y a qué se debían. Eran niños quienes producían esas luces. Niños y adolescentes que sostenían en la mano una pequeña máquina.

— Eso soluciona las cosas — Dijo Zeus.

— Han pasado cosas raras. Monstruos extraños por el mundo, niños con otros monstruos que combaten esos monstruos ... — Comenzó a enumerar Poseidon — Creo que están relacionados con lo que está pasando ahora.

— ¿Te ha llevado mucho tiempo sacar una conclusión que todos ya teníamos? — Se burló Atenea.

— Asunto Zanjado — Dijo Zeus — Es un problema humano que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Nadie dijo nada. Hades, sin embargo, intercambió una mirada con Demeter. Una mirada preocupada. No les había contado nada, pero la niña a la que había protegido tenía con ella una de esas criaturas. Una gata blanca que lo atacó al poco de verlo. Quería contarle eso al menos a su hermana, pero ¿como hacerlo sin activar la paranoia de Zeus? Tan sólo se le ocurría esa mirada.

— Regresaré a mi hogar — Dijo con cierta amargura.

— Iré contigo. Que secuestrases a mi hija no me impide verla cuando me plazca.

— ¿Cuantos años más vas a seguir con eso?

(***)

Estaban rodeados de digimon, que poco a poco habían venido al lugar, desafiando a aquel que quería destruir su mundo. Digimons que se vieron rodeados por luces que molestaron notablemente a Malomyotismon. Luces que reanimaron a sus propios compañeros. Se inició un debate entre los que habían sido secuestrados y tenían las semillas de oscuridad y el resto de los niños. convenciéndolos poco a poco de seguir sus sueños y creer en que podían cumplirlos. Malommyiotismon, viendo que estaba perdiendo poder, trató de hacer un ataque a la desesperada. Un ataque contra esos mismos niños.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Kari, viendo como estaba dispuesto a matarlos completamente a todos, no lo iba a consentir. Pensaba luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias con todo lo que tuviese en su mano.

De repente, del suelo surgieron esqueletos armados con espadas y lanzas y se lanzaron a atacar a Malomyotismon. Al mismo tiempo, todos los digimon, incluidos los de los elegidos cedieron su energía a Impetialdramon, para que le diese el golpe definitivo. Muchos gritaron al ver los esqueletos. Los elegidos y los digimon de estos miraban directamente a Kari. Se habían dado que había sido ella quien había echo aquello. Entre los esqueletos y el ataque de Imperialdramon, Malomyotismon resultó destruido, y su esencia quedo perdida por el digimundo.

Kari se giro, estaba sorprendida. Sabía lo que había pasado y que ella había causado la aparición de los esqueletos, más no sabía cómo lo había hecho. Sus compañeros la miraban extrañados, incluso con miedo y horror. El único que parecía no estar asustado era Ken, en cuya mirada había cierta comprension. Pero los demás, estaban asustados. Tk, en realidad estaba iracundo, como cada vez que se encontraba con una gran fuente de oscuridad.

— ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho? — Preguntó Gatomon — Eso no es normal, y tenía la misma oscuridad que...

— No se de qué hablas.

— Todos lo hemos notado — Dijo Tk con una voz fría — Has usado las tinieblas para enfrentarlo. Te has entregado a la oscuridad.

— No...

No pudo terminar de hablar, notó como se posicionaban en función de ataque. No sabía como ni lo podía captar, como entendía la sutileza del movimiento que hacían, pero ahí estaba. Sus amigos y los digimon a excepción de Ken tenían esa pose. Intuía que atacarían en cualquier momento. No sabía lo que pasaba por sus cabezas pero, después de lo que habían visto, cualquier cosa. Antes que pudiesen hacer nada, salió corriendo, internándose en el digimundo.


	5. Sueños con destino

Sueños con destino

Corrió sin parar durante un buen rato, cayendo al suelo de vez en cuando al tropezar con alguna raíz de algún árbol muerto o al resbalar con alguna piedra medio suelta en alguna pendiente. Le daba igual. Nada más caer se levantaba y seguía corriendo. Estaba asustada. De las miradas y reacciones de los demás, también de si misma; de lo que había hecho. Sabía que los esqueletos esos extraños habían sido cosa suya, no entendía como pero había pasado. Eso había tenido que ver con que hubiesen derrotado a Malomyotismon, pero ahora todos estaban horrorizados de ella. Había huido en lugar de quedarse y hablar, dar una explicación para la que no tenía respuesta. Quería huir, tan solo quería huir. Encontrar una respuesta a lo que había sucedido por supuesto, pero por ahora tenía miedo a los demás, a cómo la habían mirado como si se tratase de un monstruo. Como si ella misma fuese un monstruo.

Pasó la noche a la intemperie, escondida en una cueva. Sin nada que comer y habiendo bebido agua de un riachuelo. Fue una mala noche. Los nervios y el hambre apenas la dejaron dormir; el miedo la hizo permanecer despierta durante un largo rato. A la mañana siguiente, al salir vio que el verde había regresado al digimundo, el mundo estaba vivo de nuevo. Era extraño, porque ese mundo había gastado muchas de sus energías en luchar contra la oscuridad de Malomyotismon. Sin embargo, estaba nuevamente regenerado. Se preguntaba cómo había sido en esta ocasión.

Una de las ventajas que la vida hubiese regresado al mundo es que pudo encontrar comida con la que al menos alimentarse un poco, también asearse en el río. Una de las desventajas era que los digimon volvían a salir por todas partes, y afilando sus instintos al máximo sabía que la estaban buscando. Había visto a Pegasusmon y a Raidramon. Suponía que el resto también estaban por el lugar. Aunque desaparecían por las noches. De hecho un par de días después había recibido un e-mail de Ken que le avisaba de aquello; gracias a que tenía con ella el D-terminal, había podido leerlo y responderlo. Aunque tan solo le había dado las "gracias".

Esa misma noche se durmió entre los árboles de un espeso bosque. Un lugar en el que había encontrado refugio y que esperaba no la encontraran. Según Ken, habían hecho correr la voz entre los aliados para que la buscasen. Le había dicho que querían interrogarla por lo que había hecho y que algunos creían firmemente que se había entregado a la oscuridad y que era una amenaza. Por suerte, por como se había dirigido a ella, sabía que él estaba de su parte. Le prometió que se lo explicaría todo. Cuando tuviese una explicación que ofrecer. Aquella noche le costó conciliar el sueño, estaba nerviosa por si la descubrian, aunque se había ocultado tan bien entre las plantas que no lo creía posible.

Estaba en una zona oscura y tenebrosa. Algo fría. Se escuchaban aullidos y quejas de un lugar que parecía una especie de sala de torturas. Cerca de donde estaba había un campo un poco tétrico, lleno de personas que vagaban sin rumbo y sin percatarse de las estalactitas que había en el techo. Esas personas se transparentaban cuando fijaba su mirada en ellas. Más allá algo que parecía inaccesible. Una especie de paraíso. Suspiró, estaba en una especie de cueva. Una cueva muy rara.

Aquel páramo oscuro le recordaba al mar oscuro, solo que sin resultar tan incómodo y ó por el lugar, mirando extrañada a todas partes. Estaba segura que ese no era el lugar donde se había tumbado a dormir. No supo el tiempo que llevaba caminando, tampoco la dirección en la que iba, más bien parecía estar dando vueltas por el lugar. Finalmente encontró una edificación en aquel páramo oscuro, una especie de palacio construido con obsidiana y algunos detalles metálicos que parecían hechos con bronce.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron antes que se acercase a ellas. Dudó unos instantes, luego atravesó el umbral. Por dentro era lujoso, en cierta manera; también tétrico con sus grabados de momentos de distintas guerras y catástrofes como si hubiesen sido presenciados en persona; podrían pasar por imágenes de un museo, si no fuera porque sabía que no estaban en uno.

— ¿Te gustan? — Escuchó decir a una voz masculina, una voz que le resultaba conocida.

—No están mal. Parecen hechos con precisión. Aunque yo no los pondría para decorar mi casa — Respondió girándose. El hombre que estaba frente a ella era el mismo que se la había acercado días atrás en Odaiba y le había hablado en griego.

— Ya bueno. A mi hermana tampoco le agrada este tipo de decoración. Mi esposa en cambio, no pone reparos a este tipo de decoración. Compartimos ciertos gustos. Tendrías que ver cómo ha decorado el jardín que le hice.

Se quedó en silencio, contemplando lo que la rodeaba. Un palacio tétrico perdido en un lugar donde parece que no da la luz, con un campo de prisioneros, otro de olvidados y uno que parecía un hotel cinco estrellas. Luego estaba ese misterioso hombre; emanaba una gran oscuridad, pero no era una oscuridad mala, hablaba griego y este lugar en el que estaban. Parecía que era su casa.

— ¿Que eres?

— Un dios. Pero no es por eso por lo que estamos hablando.

Kari lo miró expectante. Repaso mentalmente todo lo que sabía de dioses, no sólo de la cultura japonesa, sino también del resto de culturas, aunque sabía más bien poco. Era un tema sobre el que en casa estaba prohibido hablar. Lo que ese hombre afirmaba era una locura, y sin embargo estaba siendo sincero. Completamente sincero.

— Debes ir a LongIsland, a un campo de fresas. Allí lo entenderás todo.

— ¿Un campo de fresas?

— No me hagas repetirlo. Ese campo es en realidad un campamento para gente como tu. Sigue tu instinto y llega a ese lugar.

— Gente con habilidades especiales, lo descubrirás con el tiempo. Decirte más sería ponerte en peligro, cuanto más sepas más peligro correrás. Allí estarás a salvo, y se puede convertir en un nuevo hogar para tí.

— ¿Un nuevo hogar?

— ¿Acaso quieres vivir para siempre donde quiera que estés ahora?

Lo pensó por unos instantes, conocía el digimundo como para poder vivir en el por un largo tiempo, pero si alguna vez regresaba al mundo real tendría que acreditar unos estudios para poder trabajar. Además que, quedándose allí, tarde o temprano la encontrarían. No quería que la encontraran, sabía que no le aguardaba nada bueno si lo hacían pues ya habían decidido sobre ella.

— No, señor

— Lo suponía. Long Island, campo de fresas en medio de un bosque, un campamento. Lo sabrás cuando llegue.

— ¿Como llego? Sabría llegar a los Estados Unidos. Pero...

Se interrumpió, viendo que el dios sacaba del propio suelo una piedra negra, del mismo material que su palacio estaba hecho y realizaba sobre ella un cántico en griego, ¿un ritual?. Era posible. Luego se la entregaba.

— Estampala contra el suelo cuando llegues, se convertirla en un transporte.

Tras coger la piedra; el dios y la estancia se volvieron borrosos. Desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

Despertó algo sobresaltada, el sueño le había resultado inquietante. En cierta manera notaba que era algo importante aquello con lo que había soñado, por otra parte era verdad lo que ese hombre... dios, le había dicho. Se incorporó, notando que tenía algo en la mano, la piedra que le había dado el dios. Un medio de transporte. No lo comprendía demasiado, pero ahora eso no importaba. Tenía que encontrar una zona cercana a ese lugar que le había mencionado. Por suerte podía recurrir al D-terminal para buscar una zona aproximada en el mapa.

(***)

Llevaban un par de días buscando a Kari por el digimundo. Había visto lo que su hermana había hecho, junto a todos los demás. Nada, nadie la había visto ni encontrado. Parecía que se había esfumado en el aire. Tenían que insistir, les debía una explicación.

Llegó a casa derrotado, tras todo un día de búsqueda, lo malo era que en cuanto comenzasen las clases, tendrían menos tiempo para buscar. Se fió una larga ducha, extrañando tener a Agumon con él. Pero lo había dejado en el digimundo, junto a otros para que siguieran el rastro, para que siguieran buscando. Al terminar se enrolló en una toalla y se metió en su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa limpia. Estaba molesto en realidad; no había podido ocultarles a sus padres lo que había pasado con Kari, le habían preguntado cuando regresaron y ella no. Incluso le habían pedido detalles y, como siempre no podía ocultar nada a sus padres. Lo que le escamaba era que no le habían dado mucha importancia, incluso cuando Gatomon describió a ese hombre que se había acercado a su hermana días atrás, describiendo las sensaciones producidas. Era la razón por la que Gatomon había abandonado ese techo mudándose con Tk y Patamon. Mientras divagaba escucho a sus padres hablando, los mismos que le habían pedido que no la buscaran.

— ¿Crees que estará bien?

— Si querida, siempre fue una chica muy fuerte. Sabrá cuidarse.

— Pero, ¿a donde habrá ido?, está claro que ese hombre que describió el Gato es uno de ellos, pero...

— No te inquietes. Ambos sabíamos que algún día tenía que pasar. Tarde o temprano, nuestra Hikari tendría que partir y encontrar su verdadera familia.

— Lo se, aquella mujer nos lo dijo cuando la adoptamos.

— Entonces ¿crees que nuestra pequeña ya sepa quien es?

— Eso me parece. Aunque hubiese preferido que nunca se supiese que ella es...

El sonido del móvil lo sobresaltó. Lo buscó apresurado por la habitación, molesto por perderse la conversación. Aunque lo importante lo había oído ya, Kari no era su hermana, ni siquiera compartían sangre. Para él eso siempre había sido importante, sus abuelos le habían mostrado lo importante que era proteger a los de su propia sangre. Lo que ella había hecho allí había sido raro, y ahora quería explicaciones por eso y por no decirle nunca la verdad. Porque seguro que ella sabía algo. Que Kari no fuese su hermana, cambiaba las cosas. Un poco.

(***)

Con el destino claro, le había costado un poco de encontrar, se decidió a partir hacia el mundo de los humanos y dejar el digimundo atrás. Nada la ataba allí. Los que antes eran sus amigos le habían puesto la etiqueta de oscura y traidora. Había tratado de aprovechar las mejoras que Izzi introdujo en los D-terminales para acceder a un mapa del mundo real, pero no había funcionado. Solo tenían capacidad para almacenar los datos de los digihuevos, para comunicarse vía e-mail y para tener en momento directo la geografía del digimundo. Fue Ken quien le pasó la información. Nueva York era el mejor punto por el que salir, donde había tanta población que seria difícil llamar la atención al salir por un ordenador.

Esperó a que anocheciera, donde el riesgo que la viesen era menor. Entre Japon y Estados unidos había trece horas de diferencia, así que saliendo del digimundo sobre las veintidós horas terrestres según Japon, en Nueva Jork aparecería en la ciudad a las nueve de la mañana, una hora de importante ajetreo y apertura de numerosos negocios. Programó uno de los televisores para abrir la puerta en ese punto. Agradecida de poder escoger el lugar donde abrirla gracias al mapa que había en todos los televisores del digimundo. En cuanto lo tuvo todo listo, apuntó con su dispositivo digital al monitor. Se aseguró que tenía todas sus pertenencias, incluida la piedra que aquel dios le había dado.

— Puerta digital, ábrete.

El monitor respondió, y enseguida fue succionada por el mismo, saliendo en medio del pasillo de informática de un centro comercial. Muchos se quedaron mirándola alucinados, tanto los que iban de compras como los dependientes, incluido uno de los tipos de seguridad que comenzaba a moverse hacia ella.

— ¡Eh! ¡Tú!

No se espero. De forma instintiva salió corriendo. Estaba siendo perseguida por el tipo de seguridad de la planta de informática, no dejó de correr, aunque sintiese cansancio o fatiga. Bajo corriendo las escaleras mecánicas, esquivando a la gente. Se interno por el área de botánica, donde vendían materiales de jardinería y algunas plantas. Ahora la perseguían dos guardas; el de informática y uno que se le acercaba por la izquierda. ¿Es que había pedido refuerzos?. Saltó entre dos plantas, que curiosamente se apartaron inclinándose un poco para dejarla pasar para luego cerrar el paso bruscamente a los guardas. Pudo escuchar el trompazo que se dieron y, al girar unos instantes la cabeza, le pareció ver que las plantas los habían enganchado como si se tratase de lianas. Impresionante. Aquello suponía un respiro, aunque no demasiado. Tenía que salir de ese centro comercial cuanto antes, y no creía que tuviese mucho tiempo para alejarse del lugar. Consiguió llegar a la calle, no supo como. No se detuvo hasta chocar con una mujer que entraba en una tienda de dulces, iba vestida con ropa en la que ponía el lema de esa tienda.

— Perdona — Agradecía que en el colegio les diesen clase de Ingles, sino no hubiese podido comunicarse en ese lugar.

— No pasa nada — La mujer la miró con ternura — Pareces acalorada, ¿quieres pasar y descansar un poco?

— Vale — Kari no sabía qué era lo que la impulsaba a confiar en aquella mujer pero así lo hizo.

La mujer no le hizo preguntas, le permitió permanecer en la trastienda hasta que recuperó el aliento. También la invitó a tomar algunos dulces y un poco de agua. Aprovechó el momento de tranquilidad para preguntar a la mujer cómo llegar a Long Island. Notó como la mujer la miraba con cierta sospecha, pero sin llegar a ser una mala mirada. O esa mujer sabía de que hablaba o lo había deducido por sus palabras. Sacó un mapa y le mostró el camino, dándole indicaciones de cómo llegar y de paso unos treinta dolares, una parte de su paga extra. Kari quiso negarse, pero la mujer no admitió negativa.

Pasado un rato abandono la tienda, comenzando a caminar por las distintas calles de la ciudad. Orientarse era un poco más complicado de lo que parecía. Palpo la piedra que tenía en su bolsillo. Era la que el dios le había dado. Le había prometido un transporte, pero ¿que clase de transporte podía salir de una piedra?¿Era algún tipo de broma?. Solo había una forma de comprobarlo. Saco la piedra sujetándola con fuerza y la estampó contra el suelo. Un humo negro la envolvió, más bien una especie de sombra. Era extraño. Cuando se disipó, donde había estampado la piedra, había ahora una bicicleta, negra y plateada con una mochila en la parte trasera de la misma y una nota pegara al manillar junto a un casco de los mismos colores que la bicicleta. La nota fue lo primero que cogió. Estaba escrita en griego clásico.

Esta bicicleta es tu medio de transporte. Es la tuya para siempre. Además de hacer la función de bicicleta tiene otra función, puede transportarte a donde desees en el acto; el como descubrir esa función te lo dejo a ti. También tiene un sistema antirrobo. Nadie la podrá coger si no eres tu o lo has autorizado. Ya lo sabrás si se da la situación. En cuanto a la mochila, es simplemente para que tengas con qué llevar tus pertenencias. Dentro encontraras la moneda de curso legal para el campamento y el tipo de transacciones que conocerás en ese lugar. Espera que disfrutes de tu regalo.

"El silencioso"

Examinó la mochila, en su interior había una bolsita de cuero que tenía dentro unas veinte monedas de oro. Todas tenían en una de las caras el Empire State, y en la otra el rostro de algún dios o distintos símbolos como la lechuza, el caduceo, la lira... Eran unas monedas muy curiosas. Guardó en esa bolsita los treinta dolares que le había dado aquella mujer. Luego dentro de la mochila, en sus boslillos interiores, la nota que acababa de leer. Además hecho en el interior de la mochila el mapa que le acababan de dar, el dispositivo digital y el D-Terminal. A pesar de no encontrarles ya utilidad, deseaba conservarlos. Por todo lo que significaban. La mochila era de color verde, pero no uniforme, sino de distintos tonos de verde con toques marrones. Parecía que la mochila era del color del bosque.

La bicicleta se ajustaba perfectamente a ella, como si la hubieses comprado en una tienda especialista en ciclismo y la hubiesen construido para ella. Se montó en ella y se ajustó el casco. Se colocó la mochila bien sujeta a la espalda y comenzó a pedalear. Ahora sabía más o menos hacia donde ir. Prestó especia atención al tráfico, algunos conductores conducían como verdaderos locos. Abandonó la ciudad comenzando a ir por carreteras rurales. Empezaba a notar el cansancio, así que había decidido parar en la primera gasolinera que pudiese a comprar agua y algo para comer. Al girar una curva tuvo que esquivar a unos motoristas que iban en contra dirección, parecía que estaban haciendo una carrera. En el movimiento que hizo para esquivarlos acabó dándose de bruces con un corredor que llevaba una bolsa de deporte con un bate de beisbol.

— Lo lamento señor — Se disculpó y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Lo lamentas?. ¡Son ellos los que tienen que hacerlo!¡Malditos locos!¡Ya se enteraran cuando les atize con el bate!¡Les haré pagar esta afrenta!

— Bueno, creo que será complicado alcanzarlos. ¿Esta bien, señor?

El hombre de mediana edad se quedó mirándola, frunciendo el ceño. La miraba como si acabara de caer en cuenta de algo. Como si solo con mirarla la reconociese, aunque era imposible pues ese hombre no le sonaba conocido en absoluto.

— Vamos muchacha. No puedes estar aquí, es peligroso. Te conduciré a un lugar seguro. Ahora soy tu protector.

— ¿Mi protector?, Señor, ¿quien es usted?

— Gleeson Hedge. Soy un Sátiro y te conduciré hacia el campamento joven mestiza. Ahora siéntate en esa bici y arranca.

Kari se quedó mirándolo. Le parecía que el tipo estaba completamente chiflado, pero no le parecía que era mala persona. Enderezó la bici y aguardó a que subiese, antes de ponerse a pedalear.

— No se bien como llegar allí — Tenía el mapa pero no iba a decírselo aquel hombre. Que no le pareciese malo no significaba que pudiese confiar ciegamente en él — Creo que me he perdido. Además, pienso parar en la próxima gasolinera y comprar bebida y comida.

— De acuerdo. Pero no estaremos mucho tiempo. Nunca sabemos cuando puede aparecer un monstruo dispuesto a devorarte.

— Alentador.

Pasaron por una gasolinera donde hicieron un alto rápido. Aquel hombre que se había identificado como Gleeson Hedge, le había metido prisas para que no permaneciese allí más tiempo de lo necesario. Se comieron un sandwich de vuelta a donde había dejado la bicicleta, y antes de subir, bebió una considerable cantidad de agua. Tras ese alto en el camino, se pusieron nuevamente en marcha. Tal como estaban antes, ella en el manillar y él en la parte trasera de la bicicleta. Gritándole indicaciones de por donde debía ir al oído.

— ¡Sigue así!¡No dejes de pedaler!¡Vamos al campamento!

Definitivamente, a ese hombre, sátiro o lo que quiera que sea, no había perdido una tuerca; sino la ferretería entera.

(***)

Una mujer de cabellos como el trigo se aparecía en un torbellino de cereales en una oscura sala de trono. Allí había dos tronos colocados, ambos de obsidiana. Uno más grande que el otro y el más pequeño contaba con ornamentos florales de piedra. Ambos tronos estaban ocupados. Dos dioses miraban desde ellos a la diosa que acababa de llegar. Un hombre y una mujer.

— Debe ser la primera vez que quieres mi presencia aquí abajo, Hermano.

— Tu hija creía conveniente que te informase de las buenas nuevas — Replicó, haciendo una mueca como si la situación le desagradase aunque internamente la estaba disfrutando — Al parecer pronto tendrás a cierto vástago que reconocer en el campamento. Una preciosa y adorable niña de cabellos castaños.

— ¿Que has hecho? Sabes que nuestro hermano...

— ¿Lo has oído quejarse de semidioses volando hasta estados unidos en las últimas horas?

— No, pero si coje un vuelo.

— No lo hará. Me da la impresión que ha llegado con otros métodos. No se cómo ni me interesa.

— ¿Como sabes que ha llegado ya a este territorio?

— Reclamó el regalo que le hice.

— ¿Regalo? — Miró a su hermano con recelo.

— Una bicicleta. Es hermosa — Intervino Perséfone con una misteriosa sonrisa — El casco, la mochila y los dragmas corrieron por mi cuenta.

Se quedó mirándolos sin palabras. Durante unos instantes. Estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, podía entender que la hubiese protegido, devolviéndole el favor de hacia unos años. Pero ese interés y los regalos. Le parecía raro.

— No quiero trucos por ningún lado.

— Tranquila, hermana. No los hay.

— Doy fe de ello — Suspiró Perséfone aburrida -¿Te quedarás a cenar?

— Quizá otro día — Dicho lo cual. Desapareció.

(***)

Llegaron al campamento al anochecer. Kari no podía creerse que hubiese hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo. En un sólo día. Le dolían las piernas y los oídos de escuchar al hombre ese que le daba las indicaciones. Giró por un camino que señalaba hacia un campo de fresas. Recordaba que el dios había dicho algo sobre aquello. Un campamento en un campo de fresas. Hizo saltar la bicicleta por encima de las raíces de un pino que había en la entrada. Gleeson le había enseñado a hacerlo, le había enseñado varios trucos durante el camino. Mostrándole otras formas de manejar la bicicleta.

Entró en el campamento pedaleando deprisa. Bajando la rampa hacia donde estaban las personas yendo de un lugar hacia el otro. Esquivó a un par de rubios. Una que parecía algo más joven que ella, tal vez de unos nueve o diez años y otro que parecía de la edad de Tai. La niña gritó indignada, haciendo que todo el mundo se quedase mirándola. Frenó justo cuando el entrenador le dijo. Frente a un centauro que la miraba con ligera desaprobación.

— Hola Quiron. Te traigo a una nueva mestiza.

La multitud se congregó alrededor de ellos. Kari permaneció en silencio, guardándose las ganas de apuntar que más bien había sido ella la que había llevado hasta allí al sátiro. Claro que, él le había dado indicaciones precisas.

— ¡Quiero poner una queja! — La chica a la que había esquivado se había acercado al lugar, con la mirada completamente amenazante. Unos ojos de color gris tormentoso — Casi me atropella.

— Pero si ni te ha rozado, princesita — Le espetó una chica corpulenta — Me cae bien esta chica, tiene un buen manejo de la bicicleta.

— No te metas en esto, Clarise — Le replico la rubia furiosa. El otro rubio trataba de apaciguarla.

— Quirón, quiero enseñarle a la nueva el campamento — Clarisse la miraba con una sonrisa.

— La novata me debe una disculpa — Seguía gritando la rubia de ojos grises, moviéndose y empujando a Kari.

— Basta, Anabeth — Proyectó el centauro Quiron — No veo que tengas ninguna herida, y Luke tampoco es que se haya quejado. Clarisse múestrale el campamento mientras encontramos donde guardar su bicicleta. Anabeth, no quiero problemas.

— Pero Quirón, ella...

— ¡Mirad! — Exclamó un chico negro y corpulento. De estos que parecía que se pasaba el día trabajando en el campo. Estaba señalando un punto sobre la cabeza de Kari. Allí había un holograma, una hoz con espigas de trigo.

— Ha sido reclamada — Otra niña hablo mirándola con seriedad — Parece que tengo una nueva hermana. Soy Miranda. Te espero en la cabaña cuatro — Se acercó para coger la bici y las cosas de Kari — Creo que la cabaña de Demeter será un buen lugar para guardar sus cosas.

— Si, encargaté — El centauro se volvio hacia Clarisse — Enseñale el campamento y luego llevala a su cabaña. Falta una hora para la cena — Se volvió hacia el sátiro, que para sorpresa de Kari se habia descalzado y quitado los pantalones, mostrando unas peludas patas de cabra — Glesson, acompañame. Tendrás que hablarnos de esa chica al Seño mi.

La chica corpulenta se acercó a ella, sonriendole de forma afable y pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros. Podía notar que era una chica fuerte, capaz de dirigirla por el campamento aunque lo hacía con suavidad. Comenzó a explicarle todo de forma completamente clara y precisa, sin adornos de ningún tipo. Como funcionaba el campamento, para que estaba allí, lo que acababa de pasar frente a todos al ser reclamada. Ser reconocida como hija de una diosa, Demeter. Lo importante que era ser reclamado. Al parecer en aquel lugar todos eran semidioses. Lo aceptó con total naturalidad, después de los sueños y de todo lo del digimundo. ¿Porqué no iba a ser eso algo normal?

— Bueno, aquí te dejo. Amiga mía — Habían llegado a la cabaña cuatro.

— ¿Amiga?

— Pues claro. Cualquiera capaz de hacer enfadar a la perfecta y listisima "soy mejor que nadie" hija de Atenea, puede considerarse amigo mio.

— No fue intencionado.

— Intencionado o no, ha sido divertido — Una voz surgió a espalda de ellas, era Miranda — Tendrías que ver como trata a la gente que se atreve a llevarle la contraria. O a los que considera débiles como los hijos de Afrodita o nuestra misma cabaña.

— Comprendo. Alguien inteligente que no sabe gestionar su propia inteligencia. ¿Orgullosa?

— Lo es. Y mucho —. Aseguró Clarisse — Bueno. Os veo en la cena, y mañana entrenáis con los de mi cabaña. Si vamos a patearles el trasero en la captura de bandera os quiero bien preparadas —. Agregó antes de marcharse — Se volvió unos segundos en el último instante — Por cierto, ¿Como te llamas?

— Hikari Yagami. Mis amigos me llaman Kari.

— Vamos, te mostrare donde dormirás. He dejado tus cosas junto a la cama.

— Gracias Miranda. Por cierto, ¿con quien tengo que hablar para que me permitan matricularme en una escuela? No quiero perder el curso.

— Habla con Quiron y con el señor D. Pero tendrá que ser mañana. Hay varias escuelas cerca para los que nos quedamos en el campamento todo el año. Te iré explicando todo mientras cenamos. Vamos.

— ¿Quien es el señor D?

— Dioniso. Lo conocerás en breve. Aunque te sugiero que no menciones los nombres de los dioses y criaturas míticas sin más. Los nombres son poderosos y podrías acabar convocando algo malo.

— Descuida. Por cierto, ¿que edad tienes?

— Nueve. ¿Y tu?

— Doce.


	6. El transcurso de los añor

**El transcurso de los años.**

Habían pasado siete años desde que había llegado al campamento. Se había convertido en una moradora anual, saliendo tan solo del campamento para ir hasta un instituto cercano al mismo y así poder proseguir con sus estudios. Había usado la bicicleta todos los días para ir y volver del instituto situado a unos diez kilómetros. Había supuesto un gran esfuerzo, más nada que no pudiese sobrellevar. Ya contaba con siete cuentas en su collar de cuero: Un trieme en llamas, Un centauro con un traje de graduación, un tridente, el vellocino de oro, el laberinto, el Empire State que simbolizaba la batalla de Manhattan y la Athena Parthenos, como símbolo de la unión entre ambos campamentos en el enfrentamiento final contra Gea. Recordaba perfectamente lo que habían sido aquellos últimos años. Todos aquellos sucesos habían terminado por curtirla un poco, haciendo que si bien seguía prefiriendo evitar la pelea, no titubease cuando esta era necesaria. No pelear no era una opción. Nunca lo fue.

(***)

Todo había sido bastante tranquilo durante dos años. Había asistido a las clases sin preocupaciones, había entrenado por las tardes y estudiado los antiguos mitos. Pero toda aquella tranquilidad había terminado por acabar. Dos años después de llegar al campamento, la naturaleza se había puesto en guerra contra si misma, había tormentas por todas partes. Aunque por fortuna estas esquivaban el campamento. Eso no quería decir que no causasen sus estragos: inundaciones, accidentes aéreos y marítimos. Todos sentían que ocurría algo raro. Quiron se había marchado tras recibir un aviso de Grover, uno de los sátiros, así que se quedaron todos completamente a la merced de las directrices del señor D; quien literalmente pasaba de ellos. Durante esos días había recibido a su D-terminal un mensaje de Ken.

 _He escuchado las noticias por la televisión. Hemos estado atentos por si ha aparecido algo nuevo en el mundo digital. ¿Tu has pervivido algo?_

 _Ken._

 _Nada. Los expertos lo achacan al cambio climático, pero ningún cambio climático se produciría de forma tan drástica. No he podido apreciar ninguna distorsión en el digimundo, tal vez sea otra cosa la que lo cause._

 _Kari._

 _Otra cosa, ¿Como qué?. Las noticias cada vez me recuerdan mas a la película "The Day After Tomorrow". Ya sabes, la del cambio climático brutal en el que unos adolescentes sobreviven quemando libros en una biblioteca._

 _Ken._

 _Pues la otra cosa podrían ser... ¿los dioses?. He empezado a estudiar cultura clásica, la de los griegos y esas cosas. Y bueno... Cuando los dioses se enfadaban había catástrofes naturales._

 _Kari._

 _¿Dioses?, xd... Esa es una respuesta muy imaginativa y graciosa. No creo que sea eso. Bueno, espero que estés bien._

 _Ken._

Las semanas fueron pasando y las cosas se pusieron peor. Se escucharon murmullos en el campamento. Algo había sido robado y eso había enfadado mucho a los dioses. Con el tiempo las cosas se fueron complicando y llegado el verano había llegado un hijo de Poseidon al campamento. Algo que todos creían impensable a causa del pacto de los tres grandes. Claro que olvidaban con facilidad que había un pino en los lindes del campamento que había sido antes una hija de Zeus, fruto de la ruptura de aquel tratado. Pero sólo montaban escándalo por Percy Jackson. Según Miranda, no se había montado ese escándalo por la hija de Zeus, incluso habían lamentado que muriese como si de verdad hubiesen llegado a conocerla. Era absurdo.

Antes que hubiese podido acercarse a él lo habían mandado a una misión secreta y peligrosa, junto a Grover, pues el consejo de sabios ungulados lo quería así y Anabeth. Persona que se había auto invitado a la misión. Durante esa semana en la que el mal tiempo azotó el campamento por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, tanto que nadie recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había hecho mal tiempo. Mientras transcurrían los días se había corrido la voz de aquello en lo que consistía la misión de Percy. Recuperar el rayo maestro de Zeus, que al parecer había sido robado, y parar una guerra entre dioses en la que ellos como semidioses de verían involucrados. Enseguida se habían comenzado a formar grupos en el campamento, bandos, y había enfrentamientos a diario. Era algo complicado y molesto. Hablaba de eso en la cabaña con Miranda y con Katie. Katie era la consejera de la cabaña cuatro, pero estaba solo durante los veranos, así que el resto del año era Miranda quien se encargaba de realizar esa función.

— Esto se está poniendo insostenible —. Comentó, dejando el arco sobre la cama. Entrenaba con todo tipo de armas. Entrenamiento especial de Clarisse. Pero prefería el arco, con unas flechas que al tocar el suelo se convertían en enredaderas. Al menos algunas de ellas.

— Es una locura, y parece que alguien tiene algo en contra de Percy — Katie fruncía el ceño, encontraba todo eso inquietante — Cuando llegó se veía en su cara que no tenía ni idea de todo esto. ¿Como puede alguien pensar que él esta detrás de todo esto?

— Han sido demasiadas coincidencias —. Aportó Miranda — Y lo del perro del infierno. Tuvo que ser alguien de este campamento.

— Si. Pero... ¿Quién? — Kari trataba de analizar los acontecimientos — Es cierto que podemos conjurar a los monstruos para los entrenamientos, pero como broma es ir demasiado lejos. Alguien quería a Percy fuera del campamento —. Teorizó.

— Si robaron el rayo tuvo que ser durante el solsticio de invierno, y a esa fiesta fuimos los consejeros de las cabañas —. Informó Miranda —. Clarisse, Anabeth, Lee, Charles, Silena, Luke y Pollux. Yo fui como consejera de nuestra cabaña, en ausencia de Katie. Cualquiera de los que estábamos en esa fiesta pudo haber sido.

— Entonces, ¿Vamos a jugar al descarte?

— Eso haremos Kari. El problema es que ninguno parece capaz de cometer un robo de ese tipo —. Aseguró Katie.

— Yo será mejor que no indague con vosotras. Estuve también allí, por lo que soy sospechosa. Nos vemos luego, chicas — Miranda abandonó la cabaña.

Para cuando llegó el día veintiuno de Junio. A última hora de la tarde llegaron Anabeth y Grover. Contando lo que había sucedido durante todo su viaje. A lo que habían tenido que enfrentar y que Ares estaba detrás del robo por medio de algún mestizo al que había utilizado. Percy se había encargado de devolver el rayo a Zeus. Un gran riesgo el que había tomado. Kari pudo notar como miraba fugazmente a Clarisse como culpándola a ella. Eso molesto un poco a Kari; sabía que a la hija de Atenea, le caía mal Clarisse, así que prefería verla como culpable había sido Ares quien había resultado estar detrás de todo. Kari sabía perfectamente que de haber ido ella a aquella fiesta del solsticio también la estaría mirando como si fuese culpable.

Hacia el final del verano, Percy había sido atacado. Enseguida se corrió la noticia por el campamento que había sido Luke el que había robado el rayo para Cronos y que Ares tan sólo había sido manipulado. El que fuera Luke el ladrón había resultado chocante para la mayoría del campamento. Fue ese venano cuando agregó la cuenta del tridente a al del birreme y el centrauro.

(***)

Tres años después de que llegase al campamento, una semana antes que comenzase el verano, un ataque de monstruos los despertó a todos sobresaltándolos. Aquello no era normal. Instintivamente como todos los demás tomó sus armas, saliendo al exterior y atacando a los monstruos. Tres perros del infierno que estaban atacando el campamento. Desde el porche de la cabaña apuntó con sus flechas al igual que hacían los de Apolo para detenerlos. Lo que había pasado le recordaba a cuando el verano pasado "alguien", sospechaba que el mismo Luke, quien había traicionado al campamento entero, había lanzado uno de esos contra Percy durante el juego de captura de bandera. Horas más tarde descubrieron que el pino que alimentaba las barreras protectoras del campamento, había sido envenenado. Estaba muriéndose.

Fue ella y el resto de la cabaña cuatro quienes junto a Quiron lo trataron todo con tal de conseguir curar al pino. Contaron también con la ayuda de Polux y Castor. Pero nada de lo que hicieron pudo salvar el pino. Ni siquiera podían identificar el veneno del que se trataba. Eso los ponía a todos de los nervios.

Malcom, el segundo al mando de la cabaña de Atenea y Clarisse se reunieron enseguida para organizar la defensa del campamento, sobretodo después que otro monstruo los interrumpiese mientras estaban cenando. A Kari le caía bien Malcom, era orgulloso como todos los hijos de Atenea, pero mucho más agradable y menos dispuesto a imponer su criterio si o sí como hacía Anabeth. Así que mientras ellos organizaban a todo el campamento en distintos grupos de patrulla lo más equilibrados posibles, los de la cabaña de Apolo hacían acopio de todo el material que tenían para abastecer la enfermería y poder atender a los heridos. Ellos eran los médicos del campamento; de hecho en su mayoría acababan estudiando medicina o carreras relacionadas con las artes.

Pasados siete días, como la situación del árbol seguía sin resolverse, se habían buscado un culpable. Hubiese pruebas o no de ello. Zeus había ordenado despedir a Quiron y había colocado en su lugar como director de actividades del campamento al mismo Tántalo. El primer prisionero de los campos de castigo. Famoso por estar encadenado sin poder comer ni beber por toda la eternidad. Ese mismo día llegaron Percy y Anabeth al campamento junto a un cíclope llamado Tyson que les ayudó a vencer a los toros metálicos escupe-fuego. Tántalo aprovecho la ocasión para ridiculizar un poco a Percy, quizá porque este le había hablado como se merecía, de malas maneras. Por la noche, consultó su D-terminal como hacía habitualmente. Solo que al ser un objeto electrónico tendría que tener cuidado para no atraer a los monstruos ahora que las barreras eran más débiles. Tenía mensaje de Ken.

 _Kari, ¿como te ha ido el curso? A mi no me ha ido mal. De hecho aunque sea un poco temprano porque no tenga que pensar en ello hasta el curso que viene tengo claro que quiero estudiar criminología y actuar como agente de la ley. Así que me estoy preparando ya en diversos ámbitos. Mis padres me piden que no me obsesione, temen que me pase algo parecido a lo de hace unos años cuando Wormon murió por mi culpa. Les he prometido que me tomaré las cosas con calma. De hecho voy a ir con el resto de camping unos días al digimundo. Creo que vosotros lo hicisteis una vez y os agüe un poco la fiesta. Bueno, ya me dirás._

 _Ken._

 _Hola Ken. Me ha ido muy bien, nunca pensé que la biología y la química acabasen por convertirse en mi fuerte. En mi instituto nos instan a que tengamos las cosas claras desde un principio. Así que estoy entre meterme a estudiar en unos años ciencias biológicas o ciencias ambientales. Ambas me parecen buenas alternativas. De que hace unos años quería ser maestra y tal vez termine siéndolo. Pero no de niños pequeños como pensaba. Ese es un ejemplo de las vueltas que da la vida._

 _Me alegra que tengas planes para el verano. Yo también los tengo, aunque algo inesperados. Los amigos con los que estoy viviendo se van de viaje a las Islas baleares, al parecer tienen familia allí, así que para no molestarles yo me he apuntado a un campamento de verano hasta septiembre. Que es cuando vuelven. De hecho ya estoy en dicho campamento. Uno de los monitores es terrorífico, completamente esquelético como si no hubiese comido nunca y tiene aspecto de muerto. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de ese loco que dio de comer a los dioses a su propio hijo. Parece salido de un programa extremo de supervivencia. Espero que no nos haga pasar por su misma experiencia. En cuanto a lo que sucedió antes que nos hiciésemos amigos, deja de darle vueltas. Es lo más sabio._

 _Por cierto. No podré escribir durante un tiempo. En este campamento quieren desconectarnos de la tecnología por completo y no nos permiten usarla, a menos que sea una emergencia claro, así que tardaré un poco en volver a responderte._

 _Kari._

 _Eso si qué es una sorpresa, es raro que si lo tuvieses tan claro ahora te plantees otras cosas, pero supongo que algo de ver tiene el poder ampliar horizonte. Espero que puedas decidir tranquilamente sobre esas opciones que me has comentado._

 _¿Tántalo? ¿En serio? Menudas cosas tienes, Kari. A veces parece que tengas una mentalidad un poco fantasiosa; incluso llego a considerar en ocasiones que quizá digas las cosas en serio. Lo más sorprendente de todo en que incluso me las creería. Extraño, ¿no crees? Claro que nosotros hemos visto cosas que ningún adulto pensaría que eran posibles. Ya sabes de lo que hablo. Ningún adulto hubiese creído en la existencia de los digimon si estos no hubiesen invadido el mundo real._

 _Bueno, espero que la desconexion tecnológica no te dure demasiado. Por si acaso te respondo y ya me responderás en cuanto puedas._

 _Ken._

Desde que Quiron se marchó, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Tántalo restauró las carreras de carros. Un deporte muy peligroso que en el pasado se saldaba con mutilaciones y alguna que otra muerte. Parecía que no le preocupaba en absoluto la integridad de los del campamento. No, no le preocupaba. Si habría hecho algo para reforzar el control en las barreras del campamento, ni siquiera les dejaba seguir con las patrullas frontera que habían creado Clarisse y Malcom, para proteger el campamento. Así que naturalmente habían tenido que diseñar modos de escabullirse y montar dichas patrullas igualmente.

La misma noche después del ataque de los pájaros del esfintalo. Para lo que Kati se había subido al techo de su cabaña a atacarlos con flechas. Ayudando a los de la cabaña de Apolo cuando los pájaros se habían puesto a tiro gracias a la distracción de la horrible música. Esa misma noche, Percy y Annabeth habían hecho una propuesta de búsqueda para poder salvar el campamento. Buscar el vellocino de oro. Kari se unió a los gritos de aclamación del resto del campamento. La idea era una locura, pero una idea y una esperanza al mismo tiempo. Sabía perfectamente que no debían perder la esperanza.

— ¡Búsqueda!¡Búsqueda! — Se unió a los gritos de todos.

La búsqueda se le dieron a Clarisse. Estaba claro que Tántalo no pensaba dársela a Percy aunque conociese las coordenadas. Y, aunque se alegraba de que Clarisse fuese escogida para una búsqueda. Se merecía la oportunidad de probarse a si misma. Como en cada búsqueda, podían escogerse dos compañeros. No sabía los que elegiría, pero sabía que lo haría muy bien. Clarisse era buena guerrera, pero no le gustaba depender de nadie.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Clarisse partió habían descubierto que Percy se había marchado con Anaberth y Tyson. Lo que molestó un poco a Clarisse, dado que esta lo había estado buscando para inclirlo en la búsqueda.

—Percy podría ser útil en alta mar — Gruño Clarisse. — Pero se ha largado con la chica sabia y creo saber porqué.

— No creo que sea afán de protagonismo.

— De él no. Pero la hija de Atenea no pudo colgarse la medalla el año anterior. Sí, fue con Percy a recuperar el rayo y aunque le felicitaron y todo eso los vítores se los llevó Percy. No dudaría que él desea ayudar al campamento, pero ¿Esa orgullosa?, seguro que hay algo más detrás — Explicó —. Percy no me cae mal, pero va detrás de esa hija de Atenea como un autentico bobo,

— Bueno. ¿Te ayudo con el equipaje? cuanto antes partas mejor.

— Iba a llevaros a ti y a Percy. Pero habiéndose marchado ellos, no quiero arriesgarme a romper la regla sagrada.

— Descuida. Además, no estoy preparada-

— Tienes dos años más que Percy, Annabeth y yo. No has parado de entrenarte en ningún momento — Su sonrisa le parecía verdadera —Otra vez será, te lo prometo.

—Como veas.

— Volveré.

— Lo sé.

Casi una semana después sucedieron dos cosas. Un mensaje Iris llegó al campamento, mostraba a Luke luchando con Percy y a Percy forzándolo a revelar sus planes y confesar ante todo el campamento que había sido él quien había envenenado el pino de Thalia. Luke le respondía como si fuera idiota, no dejando de repetir que eso ya se lo había dicho. Tarde fue cuando se percató de las intenciones de Percy. Horas después del mensaje llegaron primero Clarisse con el vellocino y un rato después Quiron y otros Centauros trajeron al campamento a Percy, Annabeth y Tyson. Lo mejor de todo, aparte que el árbol se curase, Tántalo fue despedido. Algo que todos celebraron. Dos días después de aquel festejo, algo chocante sucedió. Las raíces sacaron al exterior a una chica. Thalia había de alguna forma revivido. O quizá era que tan solo estaba en una especie de éxtasis, puesto que se había enterado de algunas de las cosas que habían pasado mientras era un árbol.

(***)

Unos meses después, cerca del solsticio de invierno, un autobús escolar bajó del cielo quemando la mitad de los cultivos que tanto trabajo les había costado salir adelante. Del autobús salieron las cazadoras de artemisa, una de ellas con corona, era su teniente. Fue directamente a hablar con Quiron. Del autobús también salieron Percy, Thalia, Annabeth y un chico que era un calco del dios que años atrás le había regalado la bicicleta. Ahora con el tiempo y con lo que había aprendido de mitología sabía que ese dios era Hades, consideró que era mejor no decir nada sobre ese chico. Si con Percy se había armado una buena en el campamento, no sabía lo que ocurriría con ese chico. Se acercó a él.

— Hola, como te llamas. Yo soy Kari

— Nico, tengo diez años. ¿Es verdad que este es un campamento para semidioses? — Sonaba emocionado —¿Todos aquí sois semidioses?

— Si — Le sonrió, luego se volvió hacia Quiron — ¿Puedo encargarme de mostrarle el campamento?

— Claro, id.

Lo llevó primero a la zona de las cabañas mostrándole todas y explicándole el funcionamiento. Como todos iban separados por sus progenitores divinos, como los que no eran reconocidos por esto se quedaban en la cabaña de Hermes, así como los hijos reconocidos de dioses que no tenían cabaña por no ser "importantes". Le comentó esto y el malestar de algunos de los miembros de esa cabaña. También le hablo de pasada de lo que había hecho el anterior consejero de esa cabaña y que muchos se habían marchado junto a él a hacer una revolución contra los dioses.

— Eso no mola.

— No, Nico. No mola. Y es lo que Luke esta usando para su guerra. Pero en fin hablemos de cosas más agradables. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

— ¿Tu de qué cabaña eres?

— Cabaña cuatro. Deméter.

— ¿Y si no me reconoce ningún dios?

— No pasaría nada. El chico que ha venido con vosotros Percy, es hijo de Poseidon. Llego en un momento muy tumultuoso al campamento; así que su padre tardó en reconocerlo. No porque no lo quisiera, sino precisamente porque lo quería. Lo estaba protegiendo.

— Vale.

Kari observó al chico. Poseía una alegría natural, la de un niño inocente que todavía no había visto los horrores que ocultaba el mundo. Se fijó en la baraja de cartas que llevaba en las manos. Le llamó la atención, eran de un juego que nunca había visto.

— ¿De que son las cartas?

— De mitomagia. ¿No lo conoces?

— Desgraciadamente no. Vamos junto al fuego y me lo explicas.

Habían terminado ya el recorrido por el campamento y lo había presentado a la cabaña de Hermes. Así que se acomodaron junto al juego cerca de la niña de nueve años. Esa niña siempre tenia nueve años. Kari sabía que no era una niña, sino una diosa. Lo había sentido desde un principio y había conversado con ella en unas pocas ocasiones. Nico también podía verla. Eran pocos los que podían o quizá era que eran pocos los que le prestaban atención.

Durante el juego de captura de bandera se armó una buena. Tanto Percy como Thalia querían imponer sus criterios y terminó como solían terminar esas cosas. En pelea. Kari instintivamente protegió a Nico, poniéndolo tras ella, por si las cosas se iban de madre. Había notado que Nico se había asustado un poco con la pelea, aunque Quiron la paró justo a tiempo.

— Creo que se ha terminado el espectáculo. ¿Tu estás bien, Nico?

— Sí. ¿Por qué peleaban?

— Choque de egos.

Mientras se dispersaba la multitud, apareció una momia. Era el oráculo del desván, pasaría que había decidido darse un paseo. Pronunció ante todos una profecía y luego se quedó completamente inmóvil. Quiron se encargo de ordenar a todos que fuesen al anfiteatro y a dos de los hijos de Apolo. Kari se compadecía de ellos. Apenas escuchó lo que decían, la profecía había sido hecha a una de las cazadoras, a la teniente de Artemisa. Así que peleaban en tanto a quienes llevar. Las cazadoras primero querían ir solas, luego aceptaron llevar a campistas siempre que no fueran varones. Un auténtico lío. Así que se entretuvo jugando a las cartas con Nico. Percy nuevamente se escapó. Parecía que iba a convertirse en una constante.

Su regreso provocó la furia de Nico. Presenció lo ocurrido en el pabellon del comedor. Lo curiose es que comprendía la furia de Nico. Al igual que ellos trató de alcanzarlo, pero fue imposible. Lo perdió a la altura del puño de Zeus. Por si fuera poco, Annabeth se percató de su presencia y empezó a encararla.

— Nos estabas espiando.

— No lo hacía.

— Mientes. Y ahora sabes lo de Nico, seguro que se lo cuentas a todo el mundo.

— Nunca haría algo así.

— ¿Para qué creerte?. Eres una hija de Demeter. Seguro que en tu cabaña odias todo lo que tenga que ver con Hades.

— No es así. Nunca delataría a Nico.

— Júralo por el estigio.

— Júralo tu. Me di cuenta quien era su padre nada más lo vi. Hades fue el primer dios con el que me encontré. Fue él quien me dijo como llegar a este lugar y quien me regaló mi bicicleta. Nunca entregaría a Nico a unos idiotas que lo lincharían por no comprenderlo.

— Yo me fío de ella — Intervino Percy —. No es necesario que ninguno de los cuatro juremos nada — Grover también estaba con ellos — Mañana lo seguiremos buscando. Sólo nosotros.

— ¿Cómo explicaremos su ausencia a Quiron?

— No diremos nada, ninguno.

Desde entonces habían comenzado a buscarlo siempre que podían. Por el bosque del campamento, por los alrededores del mismo. No encontraron ninguna pista. Lo que no había resultado muy alentador. Estaba muy preocupada por ese pequeño y por lo que debía estar sufriendo al haber perdido a alguien importante en su vida. Le recordaba a lo que sufrió Gatomon cuando Wizardmon dio su vida por salvarlas, era un dolor que había compartido con ella. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en su antigua compañera, y eso hizo que sacase su dispositivo digital y lo sostuviese en la mano durante unos minutos. El dispositivo sagrado, que tenía el poder de alejar la oscuridad y el mal, por unos momentos se preguntó si sería efectivo contra los monstruos.

Kari ya contaba con diecisiete años, cumplidos el día de navidad, y sabia que estaba en una edad decisiva en la que tendría que elegir que rama de estudios previos a la universidad seguir. Combinarse las materias como le gustase. No había querido abandonar el latín, así que se la había cogido como materia extra. Era un poco raro que siendo "griega" quisiera estudiar latín. Pero pensaba que podía llegar a serle útil.

En esos días, Clarisse y Annabeth empezaron a trabajar juntas, en una especie de investigación de la que no podían decir nada. Kari pensaba que tenía algo que ver con el chico que Clarisse había ocultado en su cabaña. Un chico que tenía de cuando en cuando delirios y sufría fuertes pesadillas. Kari había comprendido las reservas de su amiga respecto a hablarle de lo que se traían entre manos. Y no era para menos, pues tenían la certeza que había un espía en el campamento, alguien que pasaba información a Luke. No sabían quien era.

Lo único positivo que encontraba en lo que estaba sucediendo, era que al fin todos empezaban a tomar conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cronos buscaba alzarse y Luke lo estaba ayudando. Hasta el propio Olimpo había tenido que admitirlo, razón por la que Dioniso fuese y viniese constantemente. Kari sólo esperaba que no hubiesen reaccionado demasiado tarde. Un sonido vibratil la distrajo. Era el D-Terminal, indicativo que le acababan de enviar un mensaje. Solo tenía un destinatario, Ken. Había tratado de ponerse en contacto con Tai, pero este ni había respondido. De eso ya hacía cuatro años.

 _Kari, estoy viendo ahora mismo algo desconcertante y al mismo tiempo asombroso. Parece salido de una historia de terror. He tratado de avisar a los demás pero están en clase o ocupados. Wormon y yo podemos ocuparnos pero nunca había visto un digimon así. Tenía apariencia de una chica adolescente muy hermosa, de esas que seguro están en el equipo de animadoras. Se a acercado a un antiguo compañero del club de fútbol y lo ha mordido en el cuello mientras su aspecto cambiaba drásticamente._

 _Su piel se ha vuelto completamente pálida, como la de los muertos vivientes. Sus ojos eran del rojo de la sangre y sus piernas... A pasado a tener una pata de burro y otra metálica. ¿Te suena de algo?, ¿Tienes algún dato que en batalla pueda servirme?_

 _Ken._

 _Aléjate de ahí ahora mismo. Eso no es ningún digimon. Es algo mucho peor. Créeme, hay cosas mucho peores merodeando por el mundo, cosas que solo aparecen en el mundo de las pesadillas. Nunca esperé que pudieses ver a través de la niebla. Sál de ahí pitando y no pares hasta llegar a tu casa. No inicies ninguna pelea. Tu antiguo compañero ya no puede ser salvado._

 _Kari._

 _Estoy en mi casa. Te he echo caso. Ahora cuéntame. ¿Que era esa cosa?, es evidente que sabes lo que es. ¿Que es eso de la niebla?. Se que por el mensaje que me has escrito que estas algo alterada. Te aseguro que estoy a salvo, he cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas. Ahora dime, ¿que es lo que ha pasado para que eso sea peor que un digimon maligno?¿Que terrores son esos de los que hablas?_

 _Ken._

 _Supongo que mereces que te cuente la verdad. El mundo no es tal como lo conocemos, aquellas fuerzas antiguas llamadas dioses existen de verdad. No se trata de mitos, los mitos son historias que realmente sucedieron. Se que es increíble, pero es así. Lo descubrí poco después de nuestra batalla contra Malomyotismon, pero eso es otra historia que te contaré más adelante. Si aún quieres mantener el contacto conmigo._

 _La niebla es una especie de manto, un truco para disimular y ocultar la verdad: la existencia de los monstruos, de los dioses y por supuesto, de los semidioses. Todo lo relacionado con los dioses y aquello que deben considerarse mitos se encuentra camuflado por la niebla. Son pocos los mortales (seres humanos normales, sin ascendencia divina) los que son capaces de ver la realidad que oculta la niebla. La niebla sirve básicamente para hacer la realidad más amoldada a lo que los cerebros pueden registrar como normal. Y seamos sinceros, ¿quien creería a alguien que afirmase que ha visto al Minotauro?_

 _Lo que tu has visto a sido una Empusa. Unas mujeres demonio que se alimentan de carne y sangre humana. Generalmente son las servidoras de Hécate, diosa de la magia._

 _Los elementos de ese "mundo mitológico" son muy peligrosos, no es algo que cualquiera pueda enfrentar. No se si los digimon pueden afectarles pero era mejor no correr el riesgo, amigo mio. Solo los semidioses entrenados podrían tener una oportunidad con esos monstruos mitologicos. Ningún arma los puede dañar, excepto las armas fabricadas con unas aleaciones metálicas concretas._

 _Kari._

 _Entiendo, tu formas parte de ese mundo o al menos lo has investigado porque también puedes ver a través de la niebla. ¿Es así como lo has llamado?. En fin, supongo que no podré contar nada de esto. Incluso nuestros antiguos camaradas me mirarían como si hubiese perdido una tuerca. En fin, ¿cómo te enteraste de ese mundo? si no es traicionar sus secretos si me lo cuentas. ¿Eres una semidiosa o alguien que, como yo, puede ver a través de la niebla?_

 _Ken._

 _Recibí la visita de un dios unos días antes de nuestra batalla final, en ese momento no entendí lo que querían decir sus palabras aunque si que comprendía lo que estaba diciendo en griego antiguo. Lo que pasó al enfrentar a Malomyotismon, no es necesario que te lo narre. Supongo que lo recordarás tan bien como yo._

 _Después de eso, me asusté y estuve unos días vagando por el digimundo. Una noche el dios me convoco en un sueño. Estuvimos hablando en su palacio negro y bronce, y me revelo ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo un campamento al que podía ir la gente con mis habilidades. No he vuelto a convocar muertos, si es lo que te preguntas. Pero tengo buena mano para las plantas. En ese campamento descubrí que soy una mestiza. Suelo vivir todo el año en ese campamento. Tan solo lo abandono para ir a las clases en un instituto cercano._

 _Kari._

 _Mestiza... mezcla de sangre... eres una semidiosa. Es mucho más alucinante que lo que había imaginado. Por eso pudiste convocar ese esqueletos zombi asesinos; aunque no entiendo que por serlo se te den mejor las plantas. ¿Tengo que tratarte de algún modo en especial? Creo que te debo la vida._

 _Ahora entiendo muchas cosas: Lo de decirme que el clima estaba loco porque los dioses se estaban peleando, lo de comparar con Tántalo a uno de los monitores de tu campamento de verano... Esas cosas, ¿pasaron de verdad?_

 _Ken._

 _Trátame como siempre. Sigo siendo yo, a fin de cuentas. Una cosa no quita la otra. No me debes nada. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo que yo en tu lugar._

 _Lo hicieron. Alguien robo a dos de los tres hijos del rey de los titanes para provocar una guerra y casi lo consiguen. Alguien enveneno un árbol muy preciado para el señor de los cielos e inculpo al entrenador de héroes, por lo que lo despidieron y pusieron al reo número uno de los campos de castigo. Por suerte ambas cosas se solucionaron._

 _Ya te contaré más detalle más adelante. Tengo un primo desaparecido desde antes de navidades que encontrar. Sólo te diré una cosa. A partir de ahora usaremos seudónimos para referirnos a cosas mitológicas. Los nombres tienen poder y pronunciarlos podría significar invocarlos. No queremos eso._

 _Kari._

Poco a poco el invierno fue escapando. Cada paso que daban por encontrar a Nico se convertía en un callejón sin salida. Nada había dado sus frutos; parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Eso no le resultaba muy alentador, la preocupaba cada vez más. No habían aparecido reportes de niños encontrados viviendo en la calle, ni cuerpos de niños fallecidos en extrañas circunstancias, ni nada que se le pareciese.

En junio apareció un nuevo instructor en el campamento, Quintus, iba con una pintoresca perra del infierno. Kari se preguntaba cómo era posible que la hubiese domesticado cuando la fiereza de esos animales estaba más que demostrada. Por lo demás parecía un buen tipo, que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y los inspiraba a ser mejores.

— Hay algo que te preocupa, Joven Hikari — Le dijo. Tras una sesión de entrenamiento.

— Un amigo perdido. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo.

— Eso es algo importante. Seguro que al final lo encuentras, de una manera o de otra.

Aquellas palabras se le hicieron extrañas, más no dijo nada. En seguida se puso a pensar distintos lugares a los que podía haber ido.

A final de ese mes llegó, y con ello el campamento se llenó de gente, la gente que sólo venía para la temporada estival. Al menos con tanta gente el verano podía llegar a se más entretenido. Ese verano se enteró de algo terrible, todo el campamento lo supo, lo que venía a ser que el espía que había entre ellos también lo sabría y no dudaría en contárselo a Luke. En el campamento había una de las entradas al laberinto de Dédalo. Un lugar en el que, si los mitos eran ciertos, no deseaba entrar. Sabían que Luke planeaba invadir el campamento, no sabía de dónde salía esa información pero la sentía como cierta. De forma que se planeó una expedición al laberinto. Ella no participo. Era la misión de Annabeth y como no se llevaban ni siquiera entraba en consideración. Así que fueron Annabeth, Grover, Percy y Tyson.

— Hace unos meses fueron cinco a rescatar a Artemisa y sólo volvieron tres — Bufó Clarisse. Estaba preocupada — Ya has visto cómo ha dejado ese laberinto a Criss. Con la mente completamente rota. Es una locura. Sería mejor provocar una explosión y derrumbar esa entrada.

Kari asintió preocupada, no solo por la partida del grupo al día siguiente, sino también por Nico. Acababa de tener una idea aterradora y deseaba compartirla con el. Espero a que Clarisse volviese a dirigirse a dedicar sus atenciones y cuidados a Cris Rodriguez antes de ir hacia la cabaña de Poseidon y tocar a la puerta antes de entrar.

— Percy, ¿podemos hablar?

— Claro, demos un paseo por la playa.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Hasta que finalmente Kari hablo.

— He estado pensando. Vosotros caísteis en el agujero en el puño de Zeus y nosotros perdimos a Nico en ese punto. ¿Y si ha permanecido en el laberinto desde entonces?

— No había pensado en ello. Aunque no lo veo posible. Hace un par de días algo o alguien me mandó una llamada a cobro revertido desde el inframundo y me mostró a Nico allí abajo quemando su juego de Mitomagia y hablando con una voz que parecía querer llevarlo a un camino sin retorno. Hablaban de un intercambio de almas — Se detuvo ahí — Por favor no digas nada de esto a nadie, ya sabes que hay quienes piensan que buscarlo es inútil. Y bueno... Si, esta en el laberinto, y esa cosa que está con él lo ha estado guiando y mostrando sus poderes.

— No te preocupes — Dijo. Se giró para ver el sol reflejado en el mar. —Si está en ese laberinto lo encontraremos.

— Antes que lo haga Luke y lo utilice para traer de vuelta a Cronos.

— Sería terrible. Es un niño tan dulce.

—Kari. El niño dulce murió cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermana.

— No lo creo. Estoy segura que sigue ahí, dentro de su ser, encerrado en capas de armaduras — Le dirigió una mirada significativa — Perder a alguien importante puede ser muy doloroso. Y él ha perdido a la única persona que conoce. ¿Sabías que eran huérfanos?

— No.

La conversación no pudo prolongarse más. Pronto comenzaron a escuchar a Annabeth llamando a Percy, así que se quedaron en silencio y cada uno marchó en una dirección.

— Suerte mañana —Murmuró. No sabía si había llegado a ser oída.

Durante los siguientes días podía palparse la tensión en el campamento. Las armas se agruparon. Los entrenamientos se intensificaron. Las patrullas volvieron a estar operativas. Trampas se diseñaron para ponerlas en la entrada al laberinto y así poder pillar a la mayoria de monstruos al salir.

En una de las ocasiones, el grupo regresó, pensando que Percy había muerto pues hacía una semana y media que no se sabía nada de él. Por fortuna apareció para presenciar su propio entierro. Si no hubiese sido por la tensión del momento le habría parecido hasta divertido. Lo único que comentó Percy era que había estado en la isla de Calipso. Así que, naturalmente, volvieron a internarse en el laberinto. Pese a la insistencia de unos cuantos que era una auténtica locura entrar. Entre ellos Annabeth, que no admitia que se necesitase la ayuda de una mortal capaz de ver a través de la niebla para recorrer el laberinto. O quizá, como obserbaron Kari y medio campamento, se devía a que la mortal con vista clara le tiraba los trastos de forma descarada a Percy.

La segunda vez que salieron del laberinto lo hicieron sanos y salvos; y trayendo consigo a Nico. Se alegró de verlo, aunque estuviese más callado, serio y siniestro que cuando lo conoció. De hecho ahora se parecía mucho más a su padre que entonces. Entre todos se logró detener el avance del ejercito. Quitus, que había resultado ser dédalo, se sacrifico para colapsar el laberinto. Aunque lamentablemente hubo bajas.

— Nico — Lo llamo. Le pareció que estaba demasiado solo.

— Todos han vitoreado. Pero ahora me miran con miedo porque se han dado cuenta que soy hijo de Hades.

— ¿Y qué? Tu padre no parece mal tipo — Le sonrió — De hecho me di cuenta en cuanto te ví.

— Entiendo que no dijeras nada. Gracias, supongo.

— Pareces pensativo.

— Tengo un par de ideas en mente que quiero comprobar. Además pronto me marcharé de aquí. Este no es lugar para un hijo del inframundo.

— Siempre lo será, Nico. Quien diga lo contrario simplemente es idiota.

— Pero todos...

— Solamente están impresionados. No creo que te rechacen.

— No puedo quedarme aquí. Pero prometo mantener el contacto.

— Hecho.

— Necesito pensar. Al parecer debo aprender a no guardar rencor.

— Lo lograrás. Eres un gran chico.

Unas horas después de dio cuenta que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Ken. Lo leyó pensando si quitarle importancia o darle la peligrosa respuesta.

 _He oído lo del monte Santa Helena. La verdad es que la cordillera de las cascadas es muy inestable, pero no pensé que entraría en erupción tan pronto y menos de forma tan violenta. No se mucho sobre volcanes, pero no parece que en tan poco lapso de tiempo se produzcan dos por el estilo._

 _Ken._

 _No ha sido una erupción normal. La antigua prisión del temible padre de muchos monstruos estaba en el Etna. Ahora esta en el St, Helens. El temible titan esta despertando y liberándose de sus cadenas. Si lo logra, esa erupción será un juego de niños al lado de la que nos espera. Sólo te diré que peor poder destructivo que el Vesubio en 24 al 26 Agosto en el 79 d.c. Mucho peor que Pompeya. Aunque prefiero equivocarme y estar exagerando el peor resultado._

 _Kari._

(***)

El verano siguiente, tuvo lugar una batalla muy importante que decidió el destino del Olimpo. Todo había comenzado a finales de Julio, cuando Percy y Charles, el consejero de la cabaña de Hesfesto, se habían marchado a hacer una misión de hundir la flota. Lo que venía a ser que se iban a hacer saltar por los aires el barco que Luke usaba para llevar sus tropas a invadir Manhattan. Con eso sabía que ganarían tiempo, un poco de tiempo.

Mientras tanto ella se había matriculado en una universidad local. De forma que podía sacarse una carrera y seguir estando para lo que se necesitase en el campamento. Dado que lo suyo era el tiro con arco, desde los sucesos del laberinto había estado entrenándose en ese arte con los de Apolo, siempre que no le tocaba atender el campo de fresas ni dar clases sobre reconocimiento de plantas medicinales.

La larga cola para matricularse en ciencias ambientales le puso un poco nerviosa. Hacía que le costase centrarse un poco, y eso que había aprendido a dirigir su atención a lo que debía hacerlo. Cuando finalmente terminó cogió su bicicleta. La universidad estaba cercana al campamento, pero no para ir en un solo día. Por fortuna un par de años antes había logrado descifrar la función secreta de su bicicleta, algo que en un principio llamó teletransporte, y que Nico hacía unos meses la había corregido diciendo que eso era un viaje en sombras. Tan solo tenía que pensar donde aparecer y dejarse caer en una sombra. La bicicleta la llevaba. Pan comido.

Apareció en los bosques cercanos al campamento y comenzó a pedalear hasta el mismo. Al principio le había sorprendido que esa bicicleta no se desgastase nunca; ahora comprendía que era parte de su magia. No fue hasta que llegó al campamento que se enteró de como habían ido las cosas: La buena noticia, habían conseguido hacer el suficiente daño a princesa Andromeda como para retrasarlos. La mala noticia, Charles se había sacrificado y Percy casi había muerto. Por otra parte las noticias sobre esa gran asoladora tormenta que avanzaba desde la costa este no eran muy alentadoras. No era una tormenta realmente, era Tifon, pero los mortales lo habían llamado tormenta. Aprovechó unos momentos de tranquilidad en la cabaña para mandar un mensaje a Ken que ya comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que ocurría. Le dijo la verdad, que se preparaban para una Guerra contra los titanes, que cronos se había recompuesto y que, depende de como salieran las cosas sería el destino del mundo. Lo normal, vamos. Alzó la mirada cuando entraron en la cabaña. Era Katie

— Percy ha ido a escuchar la profecía.

— ¿La que provoco el pacto de los tres grandes?

— Así es.

— Supongo que ha llegado el momento. Espero que esté bien. Las profecías pueden ser algo perturbadoras. Sobretodo cuando la momia sale de paseo.

— Miranda me lo contó. Una profecía pregonada ante todo el campamento.

— Fue inquietante.

— Bueno, tenemos consejo de guerra en cinco minutos. Se supone que vamos a preparar la defensa de Manhatan. Te contaré cuando vuelva.

— Estaré con Will en el campo de tiro. Charles nos dejó preparados unos blancos móviles. Creo que tenemos que prepararnos — Se quedó pensativa, frunciendo el ceño — No me hace gracia la idea de usar las armas contra chicos como nosotros. Pero ellos no tendrán ninguna duda en usarlas contra nosotros.

— Es un pensamiento sombrío. Pero es la realidad. Hasta luego.

La tensión había ido aumentando con el pasar de los días. Ya no hacían ninguna de las actividades divertidas del campamento, sino que hacían planes para proteger Manhattan. Y los planes no salieron completamente como pensaban. Sabían de antemano cuales eran sus movimientos, la mayoría de ellos, por lo que habían enviado a cada punto aquello en lo que sus defensores eran más débiles.

Tres días duró aquella batalla, en la que perdieron a muchos amigos. Ella misma terminó con un corte profundo en la mano derecha que abarcaba parte del antebrazo. Partía desde los nudillos a mitad del antebrazo. Le costaría recuperar la funcionalidad de la mano al completo, pero confiaba en el pronostico de los hijos de Apolo. No era malo. Mientras se recuperaba, Percy le relataba lo que había ocurrido en lo alto del Olimpo, tanto a ella como Nico que iba a verla siempre que se dejaba caer por el campamento.

Durante una semana todos habían estado murmurando sobre la nueva profecía que había recitado la nueva oráculo. Pero pronto habían pasado a otras cosas, no tenía sentido preocuparse de una profecía hasta que llegase el momento de hacerlo.

(***)

Un par de meses después de la batalla de Manhattan, empezaron a pasar cosas raras. Percy despareció y un semidiós hijo de Zeus con un tatuaje extraño apareció en el campamento. Un chico llamado Jason Grace. Los monstruos habían dejado de morir y se recomponían en el acto. Cada vez con una mayor frecuencia, más rápidamente. Ese chico Jason, partió a liberar a Hera, quien había sido apresada, junto a Piper y Leo, dos nuevos mestizos.

Piper le había caido bien, era una chica guapa que prefería ser natural a utilizar su belleza para deslumbrar a los demás. Leo, era un chico de recursos e ingenioso. Le agradaba pasar el tiempo con él en el bunker nueve construyendo partes del barco que fabricaban para ir al campamento Jupiter y luego al otro lado del Mar Mediterraneo. Claro que procuraba desaparecer siempre que Anabeth aparecía para darle a indicaciones a Leo de cómo debía hacer las cosas. por fortuna Leo sabía como manejar esas indicaciones, mostrándole de forma técnica como ya tenía previstas cada una de ellas.

En el tiempo libre, en el que su nuevo amigo descansaba de su trabajo en el barco. Trabajaba en ampliar las capacidades de un ordenador portátil. Le mostraba el trabajo que hacía mientras le contaba lo que hacía. Leo le recordaba un poco a Izzi. Leo no era tan bueno tratando personas como tratando máquinas, pero tenía ese punto de graciosillo del que Izzi carecía.

Cuando partieron, los despidió junto al resto del campamento deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, pues las misiones en las que iba más de tres campistas acababan mal, de una forma u otra. Las semanas pasaron sin que supieran nada de aquellos que habían sido considerados los marcados por dicha profecía, de lo que sí que se enteraron era que toda la legión romana marchaba hacia el campamento para atacarles. Nadie sabía qué había podido pasar para que las intenciones de paz se convirtiesen en un ataque en toda regla. Pero tenían que defender el campamento. Sabía por la historia de Roma que a estos cuando atacaban a alguna población les daba igual quien estuviese por medio. Mataban a todo el mundo. Era guiarse un poco por los prejuicios, pero la tensión estaba en el aire. Entre eso y el que Gea estuviese despertando y amenazase con destruir el mundo, tenían el día bien completo.

Cuando las negociaciones en Manhattan fallarón, Clarisse se encargó de organizar la defensa del campamento. Mientras tanto cuando estaban asediados, los de Apolo hicieron incursiones para sabotearlos. Por fortuna las cosas no llegaron a más y, quien era la verdadera líder detuvo la pelea antes que comenzara trayendo al campamento una estatua que irradiaba mucho poder. Consiguieron detener a Gea, gracias a Leo. Y luego celebraron todos juntos. Griegos y Romanos como si nada hubiese pasado.


	7. La nueva profecía

**La nueva profecía.**

Abrió los ojos. Estaba amaneciendo y pronto el campamento comenzaría a proceder con sus actividades habituales. Había estado estudiando hasta bien entrada la noche, así que notaba cierto cansancio, pero aquella era su hora de despertarse habitualmente. Se desperezó, estirando la espalda para descontacturarla después de toda la noche en la misma postura, luego se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama. Ya tenía diecinueve años.

Miró su mano, seguía teniendo esa cicatriz de hace un par de años; desde la parte distal del tercer metacarpiano cruzando por mitad de la muñeca y adentrándose en el antebrazo. Como le había dicho Will la mano la había recuperado sin secuelas, incluso podía disparar flechas igual que antes y, ya sin molestias. La cicatriz seguía ahí, casi como el primer día después que le quitasen los vendajes. En un principio había pensado que con el tiempo se iría, pero no creía que se fuese a dar de forma temprana. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla. En clase, a los compañeros de carrera que le habían preguntado les había dicho que había sido en un accidente con la bicicleta.

Cogió el collar de cuero con cuentas que había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche, se la solía quitar para dormir. Examinó las cuentas, siete en total: un trieme en llamas, un centauro con un traje de graduación, un tridente, un vellocino, el laberinto, el Empire State y la Athena Partenos. Resumían parte de lo que había sido su vida en el campamento. Suspiró. Se colocó el collar de cuentas antes de vestirse con la ropa adecuada para mantener un entrenamiento habitual. Dio una mirada al D-terminal, estaba junto al D3. No había vuelto a tocar su dispositivo digital desde que había llegado a Nueva York. Tenía sus dudas, nunca desde que lo había dejado en aquel cajón de su mesilla había dudado entre dejarlo ahí adentro o cogerlo. Sin embargo lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalon. Desde que había conocido a los digimon había aprendido a escuchar a su instinto, y este le gritaba que llevase eso encima.

El día fué más o menos habitual: estuvo en la huerta tratando las plantas y enseñando a tratarlas, entrenó con Clarisse tanto lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como con la espada, practico junto con los de Apolo el tiro con arco, y estuvo con Leo en el Bunker nueve mientras ampliava las capacidades del ordenador portátil que había comenzado a construir el verano anterior. Ahora estaba en el periodo de prueba, y por ahora, funcionaba bastante bien. Tan sólo había dos ordenadores en el campamento, el de Quiron y el de Leo. Annabeth había perdido el suyo cuando había caido al tártaro, y aunque tenía copias de seguridad de todos los programas, no había encontrado ningun portatil que pudiese suplir las capacidades del perdido.

Fue por la noche, cuando todos estaban en la hogera del anfiteatro cuando sucedió algo extraño, algo completamente inesperado. Estaban disfrutando de espectáculos preparados por algunas de las cabañas cuando Rachel, la oraculo, se levantó y camino hacia ella. La miró a los ojos y dijo unas palabras en una voz que parecía tres veces ampliaca.

 _Sombra, Mar y Forja a la Luz acompañan_

 _Entre datos corporeos encontrarán su camino_

 _A los siete primeros, el octavo y compañia se unirán_

 _para los mundos salvar o a colisionar condenar_

Era una profecía, había recibido una profecía por parte del oráculo. Una profecía directamente relacionada con ella, el digimundo y el mundo real. No lo sabía con certeza, pero comprendía las palabras de la misma. Una amenaza había en el digimundo y semidioses debían trabajar con los niños elegidos. Inconscientemente posó la mano sobre el dispositivo digital, notando como se le aceleraba ligeramente el pulso. ¿Habría pasado ya algo o era un aviso?, Ken le solía contar lo que iba pasando, y no le había mencionado nada. Miró al resto de semidioses, que se le habían quedado mirando en silencio; excepto Leo, que estaba a su lado murmurando algo de recibir un correo electrónico de ninguna parte. En otras circunstancias le habría preguntado al respecto.

— Esta claro que hay que hacer una búsqueda. ¿Como sino habría una profecía? — Dijo Annabeth —. Yo puedo ser la líder de la misma.

— No puedes. La profecía no se refiere a ti — Se impuso Kari.

— ¿Y a quien se refiere?¿A ti? — Se burló —. Tu que no has salido del campamento y que nunca has ido de búsqueda.

— Estuvo en la batalla de Manhattan donde había centenares de monstruos, y luego defendiendo el campamento hace unos meses — Le espetó Clarisse.

— Es para Kari. Al sentirla he tenido la sensación que debía decírsela a ella — Intervino Rachel.

— Hikari liderará la búsqueda — Sentenció Quiron — Ahora hay que saber quienes irán con ella.

— Habla de los siete primeros, tal vez sea los siete de la profecía — Propuso un campista de la cabaña de Apolo.

— No creo que se refiera a ellos — Revelo Kari. — Habla de los siete niños elegidos.

— ¿Que? — Inquirieron varios.

— Unos niños normales y corrientes poseedores de cualidades que los hicieron dignos de salvar el mundo digital y este mismo mundo — Respondió Kari. — Son de Japón.

— Eso es una estupidez — Dijo Annabeth. — ¿Siete niños que salvaron en mundo? Nosotros salvamos el mundo, nadie más.

Kari ignoró por completo lo que decía, no iba a entrar en sus provocaciones. Prefería pensar en la profecía. Mientras pudiese.

— Existen dos mundos. Este y un mundo creado por los datos donde estos han tomado sustancia y pueden interactuar entre ellos y su medio; como si fueran seres vivos. Al tener cuerpo e inteligencia, de alguna manera desarrollan una especie de creencias sobre el bien y el mal. Estos seres se hacían llamar Digimons — Comenzó a explicar. —Hace once años, un grupo de Digimons malvados trató de conquistar el mundo usando el poder de las tinieblas, lo que creo una distorsión que empezó a afectar a este mundo. El uno de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, siete niños fueron llamados a defender ese mundo junto a siete digimons. Con el tiempo, las fuerzas de la oscuridad se hicieron más poderosas, por lo que necesitaron la ayuda de un octavo niño. Lograron vencer, pero para liberar a los cuatro guardianes del digimundo tuvieron que sacrificar una gran parte de su poder.

— ¿Su poder? —. Inquirió Leo, quien había dejado el ordenador a un lado. Kari no sabía cuanto había escuchado.

— Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Sinceridad, Inocencia, Esperanza y Luz.

— Patrañas —. Murmuró Annabeth en un tono de voz bastante audible.

— ¿Quiere eso decir que tu tienes una forma de entrar a ese mundo, Kari? —Preguntó Percy. — Está claro por la profecía que tu eres una de ellos.

— El Octavo. El poseedor del emblema de la luz — Respondió sacando del bolsillo su dispositivo digital. —Puede abrirse la puerta a ese mundo con esto. Pero solo los que tengan uno pueden acceder, a menos que los lleve alguien.

— Eso solo son tonterías — Protestó Annabeth — ¿Pretendas que creamos que existe un mundo lleno de criaturas que nadie conoce y que sólo tu puedes acceder con esa cosa que tienes en la mano?

— Yo la creo — Dijo Nico con una voz fría que hizo sobresaltarse a más de uno. —Sombra, Mar y Forja a la luz acompañan — Citó. — Creo que de los aquí presentes, yo soy la Sombra. y si seguimos con ese razonamiento el mar hace referencia a un hijo de Poseidon y la forja de hefesto.

— Yo quiero ir — Dijo Leo distraído tratando de hacer funcionar su Portátil. — ¿Qué le pasa a esto? No tienen ninguna avería ni ningún cable del circuito mal ajustado, puede que...

— ¡Percy no tiene porqué ir! — Gritó Annabeth — Ya es hora que lo dejen un poco en paz, siempre mandándolo a misiones lo quiera o no. Que se busque a otro —Fulminó a Kari con la mirada.

Kari no dijo nada. Ella no había propuesto a Percy, sino Clarisse. Reconocía que era la opción más lógica, aunque no la única. Estaban también Tyson y Franck. Tyason trabajaba en las forjas la mayor parte del tiempo. Franck era el pretor de nueva roma, y si ya había tenido problemas por haber partido de "tour" por el mar mediterráneo, no quería ni imaginar si tuviese que ir a un mundo del que ningún semidiós sabía nada. Dirigió la mirada a Percy, no sabía porque pero intuía que tenía relación con esa profecía. Luego dirigió la mirada ceñuda hacia Annabeth, nunca le había caído bien, sobretodo porque nunca la había tratado bien; pero esa forma que tenía de decir lo que podía o no podía hacer Percy. Sonrió de forma sarcástica.

— Eh, Chase. ¿Cuanto falta para que le exijas a Percy permiso hasta para ir al baño?

Se escucharon algunas risas por el anfiteatro. Kari sabía que no debía haber dicho eso, que tendría que haber seguido ignorándola. Pero la había sacado de quicio. No le gustaba la gente que actuaba como si los otros fueran de su propiedad. Era una especie de alienación. No pensaba que fuese el caso de esos dos pero podría terminar por llegar a serlo. Captó en la mirada de Annabeth las ganas de hacerle morder el polvo.

— No podemos desaprovechar al mejor campista en una absurda misión liderada por una inútil.

Repentinamente el dispositivo digital se iluminó, comenzando a brillar. La puerta se abrió en el monitor del portátil de Leo salieron tres luces: una anaranjada que se dirigió al propio leo, una violeta que se dirigió hacia Nico y una color azul-verdoso que se dirigió hacia Percy. Todo el campamento quedo desconcertado. Cuando las luces desaparecieron, aquellos a las que se había dirigido tenían un dispositivo digital en la mano.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Annabeth. — ¡Debe ser un truco!

— No es ningún truco — Dijo Quiron completamente serio. — Esto lo aclara todo. Percy, Nico y Leo irán con Hikari —Tras decir aquellas palabras a todo el anfiteatro centró su mirada en Kari —. Si hay algo sobre ese mundo y tu experiencia en él que sea relevante, deberías confiárselo a tus compañeros.

— Lo haré.

— Pero Percy no... — Intentó objetar Annabeth.

—¡Basta Annabeth! — Dijo al fin el hijo de Poseidon. — Iré. No me pasará nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

— ¡Ella nunca a liderado una misión!

— La primera misión para todos siempre es la primera. Todos tienen que tener la oportunidad de dirigir una misión — Le dijo Percy a su novia con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas amaneció los cuatro se reunieron en el Bunker siete. Kari pasó unas tres o cuatro horas contándoles todo lo que sucedió, lo más relevante de las aventuras que habían tenido en aquel lugar. No iba a entrar detalles. No cuando sabía que esos dispositivos y esas profecías suponían una llamada. Consideraba que debían conocer esos detalles.

— Entonces a parte de los dispositivos y las armas, ¿que nos llevamos? — Inquirió Percy.

— Will me preparó anoche una bolsa con un botiquín completo de primeros auxilios. A parte de vendas y otras cosas, incluye Nectar y Ambrosia — Comunicó Nico.

—Yo cogería dinero, tanto mortal como dracmas — Mencionó, ya había tenido un encontronazo con Digitamamon y no quería otro. Prefería tener con qué pagar su cuenta, aunque antes le preguntaría cual era la moneda de cambio — He ido ahorrando a lo largo de estos años.

— ¿Como?

— Vendiendo apuntes y trabajando a tiempo parcial en la cafetería de la universidad. Pero ese no es el caso — Respondió con una sonrisa. — También llevaremos algo de ropa. Un par de pantalones cuatro camisetas y algo de abrigo ligero. Desconocemos el clima con el que nos podemos topar.

— Yo no tengo problema — Dijo Leo conjurando una bola de fuego y poniéndose a jugar con ella — ¿Puedo llevarme las esferas de Arquímedes?

— Si vas a poder cargar con ella, si — Su amigo seguía estudiando esas esferas, cuando no estaba con el portátil o con otros quehaceres del campamento — También te recomiendo que lleves tu portátil. Puede sernos de utilidad.

— ¿Y entonces como entraremos al digimundo? — Preguntó Percy. —Has dicho que la puerta suele abrirse en los ordenadores.

— Usaremos el que tienen en la dirección de la casa grande y nos llevaremos el de Leo con nosotros — Dijo Nico mirando a Kari con una sonrisa de orgullo — Bien de armas tenemos el arco con las flechas, las esferas y el fuego de Leo, la espada de Percy y la mía.

— ¿Nuestras habilidades de semidiós funcionarán allí? — Preguntó Leo.

— Lo harán — Afirmó Kari. — Vamos a hacer las maletas. De lo que hemos mencionado llevad aquello que podáis meter en una bolsa o portar junto a nosotros. Nos vemos en media hora en la casa grande.

Kari corrió hacia su cabaña, cambiándose de ropa. Se puso unos pantalones azul oscuro, la típica camiseta del campamento y por encima una chaqueta de chándal negra con detalles rosas en las mangas y en el cuello. En la mochila guardo una camiseta del campamento Jupiter, Jason había traído para todos en una visita que había hecho y de paso, se había llevado para todos los campistas de su campamento; la otra camiseta, era verde, del color del bosque, al igual que su mochila. También guardo unos pantalones negros y una manta. Sus compañeras de cabaña le pasaron una bolsa con algo de comida para los cuatro.

Se hecho la mochila a la espalda, se aseguró que su arco estaba en buenas condiciones antes de cogerlo, también que el carjaj estaba lleno de flechas. Por si acaso se ajustó a la cintura un cuchillo largo, junto al dispositivo digital. El arco quedaba disimulado en un anillo en su dedo cordal de la mano izquierda, más que nada para cuando fuese entre mortales. El carjaj, podía convertirse en un reloj que portaba en su muñeca derecha. Así le quedaba la espalda libre para llevar la mochila. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio el D-Terminal. Antes de poder dudar ya estaba enviando un mensaje a Ken.

 _Tres nuevos dispositivos han salido de un ordenador. Hay una profecía de mi mundo que me involucra a mi y al mundo digital. Parto hacia el digimundo, no sé que está sucediendo pero sé que está sucediendo algo. Te mantendré informado._

 _Kari._

Con todo listo se reunió con Nico, Percy y Leo en la entrada de la casa grande. Ignoraba lo que llevaban en sus mochilas, pero parecía que estaban listos y dispuestos. Mientras espero a que llegasen ellos tres puso al tanto a Quiron de lo que iban a hacer y como. Todo con tal que les permitiese acceder a aquel ordenador. Normalmente no usaban tecnología, dado que podía atraer a los monstruos. En ese caso, era necesario.

Percy iba vestido con unos baqueros azules y la camiseta del campamento mestizo. Leo iba con una camiseta roja, pantalones claros y chaqueta de camuflaje. Nico, completamente de negro. Los miró interrogantes unos segundos antes de partir, asegurarse que estaban decididos. Mientras tanto guardaba su D-terminal en el bolsillo lateral de su mochila.

— ¿Lo tenéis todo? — Preguntó Quirón.

— Si — Asintieron los cuatro.

— Entonces adelante — Los dejó solos en la habitación, en aquel despacho.

— Apuntad con el dispositivo hacia el monitor — Les indicó. Ella sacó el suyo y apunto hacia el monitor. Había dejado que su instinto la guiase al seleccionar el lugar de apertura de la puerta. Isla File. — Puerta digital. ¡Ábrete!


	8. De nuevo en el digimundo

De nuevo en el digimundo.

Los cuatro viajaron a través del ordenador apareciendo en una especie de bosque subtropical. El clima era agradable. Hacía algo de calor pero estaba bien con la chaqueta que llevaba. Se giró para ver como estaban los demás. Leo estaba completamente emocionado, parecía que el viaje le había encantado. Percy tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Y Nico, mantenía la seriedad al completo pero podía captar cierto brillo en su mirada. Los dispositivos digitales de sus tres acompañantes estaban emitiendo pitidos.

— ¿Donde estamos? — Preguntó Nico. — ¿Y porqué estas cosas están pitando?

— Estamos en el bosque de la Isla File — Explicó — Y los dispositivos digitales señalan el camino.

— ¿El camino? — Preguntó Leo desconcertado. — Entonces tenemos que ir hacia el puntito amarillo, mola.

—El dispositivo digital tiene, entre sus funciones, la de mostrar la posición de nuestros compañeros o de los objetos ligados a dichos dispositivos — Agregó. — Por ejemplo, si nos separásemos, podríamos buscarnos entre nosotros con los dispositivos. Inculco identificarnos — Les mostró su propio dispositivo tras seleccionar la función — ¿Veis?. Aquí aparecéis vosotros. El punto naranja es Leo, el morado Nico y el azul-verdoso Percy.

— Tu apareces en Rosa brillante — Se rió Percy. — Es raro, pensaba que saldrías del color del musgo o en algún tono de marrón.

Entre risas siguieron caminando, siguiendo la ruta que los dispositivos digitales les marcaban, hasta llegar a una especie de templo. Eran unas ruinas. Kari nunca había estado en ellas, pero sabía lo que eran. Las ruinas en las que estaban parte de las profecías del digimundo. Aquellas ruinas que estaban custodiadas por Centarumon.

— Debemos entrar en las ruinas — Dijo. — Hay un laberinto, lleno de trampas. Tendremos que tener cuidado. Desconozco el camino hasta lo más profundo de las ruinas.

— ¿Porqué debemos ir a lo más profundo? — Preguntó Percy.

— Es donde yo ocultaría las cosas de valor — Comentó Nico. —Porque lo que estamos buscando, lo que estos dispositivos nos indican, ¿tiene algún valor, no?

— Depende de lo que entiendas por tener valor, primito — Respondió con una sonrisa.

— No me llames así.

— ¿Puedo llamarte mini Hades?

— Tampoco.

— Si no fuera porque Nico tiene a Will, cualquiera pensaría que sois pareja — Se burló Percy.

— Oh, vaya. Perdí un par de dragmas contra los Stoll — Se quejó Leo.

Se adentraron en el laberinto, encontrando que el lugar era confuso y liante. Iban completamente atentos, Kari ya había advertido antes de entrar que ese laberinto estaba lleno de trampas. Estaban los cuatro con todos sus sentidos alerta. Se guiaban por las señales emitidas por los dispositivos, pero tampoco se confiaban con el terreno que estaban pisando. Tardaron en encontrar el camino, bien por las trampas que se iban encontrando como suelos que desaparecían, rocas que se desprendían del techo o pasillos que cambiaban de posición.

— Esto es como el Laberinto — Comentó Percy.

— El digimundo replica algunos de los elementos del mundo real — Mencionó Kari que iba a la cabeza del grupo.

— Así que ha replicado el laberinto en lo que son estas ruinas — Nico frunció el ceño. — ¿Podrá viajarse a otras zonas a través de este laberinto?.

— No creo que quiera comprobarlo — Susurró Leo — Preferiría tener un mapa de este laberinto.

— Por desgracia, no se como conseguirlo.

— Los dispositivos nos indican que el objetivo esta al frente, pero aquí hay una pared — Dijo Nico analizándola. —¿Que pasillo cogemos? ¿Derecha o izquierda? Ojala estuviese mi hermana con nosotros. Los túneles son cosa suya.

— Saldremos de esta — Murmuró Kari con aplomo sacando un Dragma. — Podemos decidirlo entre nosotros cual camino seguir o dejarlo al azar.

— Yo creo que al azar — Opinó Leo. Poniéndose a jugar con una bola de fuego que había creado. A decir verdad, le llevaba usando todo el rato para iluminar el camino. — Porque dividirnos no es una opción, ¿no?

— No lo es. Menos sin protección.

— Tenemos nuestras armas, Kari — Dijo Percy.

— Sabemos que nuestras armas son eficaces contra los monstruos. Las traemos por costumbre. Pero, ¿serán eficaces contra los digimon hostiles?

— No nos separaremos — Afirmó Nico. — ¿Que os parece si Kari y yo caminamos diez minutos en cada dirección antes de decidir? Vosotros podéis esperaros aquí.

Caminaron cogiendo primero el camino de la derecha. Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes, durante un buen rato, controlando la hora. Habían dicho diez minutos en cada dirección. Lo que hacían cuarenta minutos de exploración en total. Controlaban el dispositivo de cuando en cuando, viendo que no perdiesen la señal. Esta se iba haciendo más débil conforme se iban alejando de donde habían dejado a sus compañeros.

— Hay algo que quería comentarte.

— ¿De qué se trata, Nico?

— Mi padre. Me comentó que te tomo bajo su protección.

— ¿Oh, eso? Fue algo extraño. Un tipo siniestro se me acercó por la calle hace poco más de siete años y dijo unas palabras en griego antiguo. Días después me instó a ir al campamento y me regalo la bicicleta.

— La dejaste en el campamento.

— No íbamos a poder tenerla sin riesgo que quedase destrozada.

— Creia que era irrompible

— No creo que lo sea — Murmuró. — Nadie me la puede robar, cuando lo intentan se desvanece en sombras. Puedo tenerla conmigo cuando lo desee, viene sola por el mismo procedimiento, aunque no creo que pueda atravesar la puerta digital.

— Y puedes usarla para viajar en sombras — Terminó Nico con una sonrisa. — Pero no es lo único que puedes hacer, ¿no? Mi padre te dio algunas habilidades.

— Pues... Durante la ultima batalla en el digimundo, estaban las cosas muy igualadas y estábamos a punto de vencer. Nuestro enemigo trató de matar a unos niños indefensos y no quise permitirlo — Le contó, era algo que no le había contado al resto de sus compañeros de misión. No se lo había contado a nadie en realidad. — No se como lo hice, pero se que fui yo. Una versión paupérrima del apocalipsis Zombie que montaste en la batalla de Manhatan.

— Esa es una de ellas, otra me dijo que ligero control de los fantasmas. Pero tiene una excepción. Solo puedes acceder a esas habilidades en momentos de peligro, de batalla — Le explicó. — Aunque supongo que al aprender a utilizar las habilidades heredadas de tu madre, no te viste en la necesidad de emplearlos.

— Me cuentas esto porque piensas que me será necesario tenerlos dominados en algún momento — Afirmó. Si su percepción no la engañaba, era lo que le estaba diciendo Nico. Controlar cuantas más habilidades mejor. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su primo asintiendo en comprensión a sus palabras — Demos la vuelta; por aquí no hay mucho por donde seguir - No habían completado los diez minutos, pero del dispositivo digital había desaparecido por completo el rastro y tan solo se veía un largo pasillo que se prolongaba ante ellos.

— Podría ayudarte a usarlas.

— Si solo las puedo usar en batalla, ¿significa que cuando entrenemos pelearemos? — Frunció el ceño, la idea no le gustaba demasiado, aunque había aprendido a aceptar ese tipo de entrenamientos — No se, mi muy estimado primito, me parece que en mi caso simplemente salen cuando los necesito. Solo lo he necesitado una vez y no se como lo hice. Además, me valió que todas mis amistades excepto un chico que había estado durante mucho tiempo cerca de la oscuridad me diesen la espalda.

— Entiendo que no contases nada.

Siguieron andando en silencio, no les quedaba mucho para regresar a donde habían dejado al resto. Negaron con la cabeza cuando se encontraron con ellos; estaban calentando algo de comida enlatada para el almuerzo. Los dejaron con sus cosas y siguieron por el camino de la izquierda. Caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta dar con una nueva bifurcación de aquel pasillo, seguir recto o girar a la derecha. Kari señalo el camino de la derecha mirando a Nico interrogante, este asintió. Se adentraron en este pasillo, deteniéndose a mitad del mismo al escuchar un crujido. Kari instintivamente se puso cubriendo a Nico. Pasaron unos segundos, no ocurrió nada. Nada se movió en el lugar.

— ¿Eres consciente que mientras estemos en un sitio como este tengo ventaja en el uso de mis poderes sobre los tuyos?

— Will me mataría si permitiese que te pasase algo.

— Mi padre me mataría si permitiese que te ocurriese a ti. Luego me reviviría para que me matase tu madre.

— No lo creo. Puede que Hades no sea la alegría de huerta, pero no parece un mal tipo. Además nadie va a morir.

— ¿Ahora eres vidente?

— Hay que ser optimista — Se encogió de hombros. — Hemos vivido dos guerras, como para no serlo.

Permanecieron unos segundos más ahí, completamente quietos. Al no escuchar nada siguieron su camino. Examinaban las paredes, pues los pitidos eran cada vez más periódicos y más fuertes. La señal daba a su derecha pero sólo había un muro. Fue Nico quien noto un cambió en la pared. Señalandoselo.

— En efecto, una pared falsa — Confirmó. —La dirección que tenemos que seguir.

— Vamos a comernos la comida que estaban preparando y luego los traemos aquí.

Regresaron junto con Percy y Leo, sentándose junto a ellos y comiendo lo que le habían preparado. En todos esos años habían aprendido a aprovechar el momento que tuviesen de tranquilidad para comer, asearse o hacer lo que necesitasen. Una vez terminada la comida, se pusieron en marcha, Kari abría la marcha y Nico iba en la retaguardia. Los condujeron por el camino que habían encontrado, hasta llegar a una especie de cámara amplia, con grandes columnas y las parecer llenas de símbolos. Era fascinante. Sobre la pared del fondo había un grabado, el antiguo dispositivo digital; muy distinto de los que ellos llevaban. Frente a esta pared una mesa en la que tres pequeños digimon estaban jugando. Eran tres bebes. A la izquierda de la sala entre sombras había una figura cuadrúpeda con torso de hombre y un solo ojo oculto por un casco metálico. Salió a la luz en cuanto se percató de su presencia.

— ¿Quirón? — Inquirió Leo. — No es el mejor de los disfraces ese.

— No es Quiron — Percy ya había echado la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su espada.

— ¡Quietos! — Exclamó Kari. — Es el guardián de estas ruinas, Centarumon.

El centauro digital se quedó mirándolos a los cuatro de forma analítica, a Kari le daba la impresión que trataba de hacerse una opinión sobre ellos, o al menos sobre quienes lo acompañaban; porque a ella le había dado una mirada de reconocimiento. Era un momento algo inquietante y tenso, pero no peligroso. Pudo observar que tras el centauro había tres digimon en etapa de entrenamiento: Impmon, Lopmon y Hagurumon. Estos tres saltaron de la mesa en la que eLopmon saltó sin más a los brazos de Percy, y Hagurumon daba vueltas alrededor de Leo.

— Supongo que eso lo dice todo, acompañadme — Les dijo Centarumon — Hay algo que tenemos que hablar.

(***)

Izzi parpadeó, llevaba horas trabajando con el ordenador, tenía un proyecto importante entre las manos, un proyecto que ahora debía aparcar. Había saltado una alerta, era una alerta del digimundo. Un imstaban y corrieron a los brazos de sus tres amigos. Impmon se quedó mirando fijamente a Nico, portante mensaje de Genai. No tardó en comunicarse con él, quería saber que ocurría. La conversación duró horas, cuando hablaba con él siempre acababa con conversaciones bien largas. No recibió mucha información, solo que se trataba de una emergencia sin precedentes. Una nueva grave amenaza para el digimundo y para el mundo. Terminada la conversación llamó de inmediato a los otros elegidos, con una sola excepción. No porque no quisiera, sin dejar de cuestionarse respecto a ella, sino porque la mayoría seguían horrorizados por lo que vieron aquel día. Además que no tenía forma de contactar como Kari. Por otro lado conocía bien las opiniones de Tai entre otros, ella ya no era uno de los elegidos, era una traidora. De hecho el mismo Tai había gritado en una ocasión que ni siquiera era su hermana.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos a su casa. Había preparado unos aperitivos, sentía que iba a ser una larga charla en la que tenían que organizarse en primer lugar con la poca información de la que disponían. Llegaron todos por separado, pero todos a fin de cuentas. Se alegraba que hubiesen respondido al llamado. Antes que nada les mostró el mensaje de alerta que había recibido de Genai, el mensaje hablaba por si solo.

—Está claro —dijo Tai. —Tenemos que ir.

—No podemos ir todos. Sino dejaremos desprotegido nuestro mundo —recalcó Matt.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlo - Aseguró Davis señalando a Iori, Yoley y Ken.

—¿Podremos estar en contacto una vez entréis al digimundo? —preguntó Ken.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos. —Izzi frunció el ceño preocupado. No le gustaban las incertidumbres. No le gustaba no tener respuestas, lo encontraba frustrante.

—¿Habeis avisado a Kari? —preguntó Mimi.

—No —respondió Izzi mirando de reojo a Tai.

—Nadie va a abisarla —dijo Tai con rabia contenida. —Ella no es de los nuestros.

—Pues iremos sin ella —Sentenció Gatomon metiendose en la conversación de los humanos.

Ken se encontraba algo incómodo, él sabia algo de Kari. No solo había mantenido el contacto con ella por todos esos años, sino que sabía que había una nueva profecía y tres nuevos elegidos, elegidos que seguramente formaban parte de esa otra parte del mundo en la que Kari estaba involucrada. No podía decir nada de ello, no solo porque lo había prometido, sino porque era una verdadera locura, una locura que no habría creído de no haber visto lo que vio.

—Partiremos mañana, a primera hora — resolvió Tai.

(***)

Durante las horas que habían pasado con Centarumon este les había dado de comer mientras les explicaba lo que sabía de la situación del digimundo. Las cosas estaban mal, muy mal, cuando criaturas mitológicas habían sido abistadas en el lugar. Era señal que algo maligno y peligroso había pasado ya Kari le sacaba de la duda sobre el porque sus compañeros de campamento. Los cuatro intuían que había algo mucho más grande detrás de la aparición de esas criaturas en un mundo que no les correspondía, pero no decían gran cosa por el momento, habían decidido aparcar esa conversación hasta que tuviesen algo mas de información, a parte de asimilar lo presente. Caminaron hacia el exterior de las ruinas, siguiendo un sendero que les condujo al borde de un acantilado.

—Acampemos aquí —dijo Kari.

—Si nos atacan no tendremos ruta de escape —Objeto Nico. —Por la noche podeis contar conimigo, pero durante el dia...

—A mi me vale. Lo único preocupante es el bosque, bajo el prepicio esta el mar y yo no dejaria que os pasase nada.

—¿También puedes controlar este mar, Percy? —Preguntó Leo jugando con una bola de fuego

—Estoy seguro de ello. Así que sólo queda decidir los turnos de guardia, ¿no?. Kari, ¿que propones?

—Nos alternaremos las guardias. Cada dos noches. Nico y yo empezamos esta noche; vosotros dos la siguiente. Así sucesivamente —propuso al final. Tras unos segundos de reflexión. —Cuatro horas cada uno.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir, en una conversación silenciosa; para terminar asintiendo aceptando aquel plan. Aquella organización.

(***)

A la mañana siguiente se juntaron todos de nuevo en casa de Izzi, con sus petates hechos y dispuestos a partir. Los únicos digimon que había en ese grupo eran Patamon y Gatamon. El resto los estaban aguardando en un lugar aparentemente seguro según la información dada por Genai. La ciudad del comienzo. Reencontrarse con sus compañeros fue una de las mejores sensaciones que pudieron tener, estaban felices de verlos sanos y salvos.

—¿Ahora a donde vamos? —Preguntó Mimi.

—A donde comenzó todo la vez anterior. La playa de la isla File —sugirió Izzi. —Allí fue donde decidimos comenzar nuestro viaje, y desde donde partimos en la escalada de la montaña espiral.

Tuvieron un par de horas de camino desde ahí hasta la playa, viendo las ubicaciones Izzi había trazado la ruta más rápida al lugar. Ya no era como cuando caminaban al azar de un sitio a otro. Era las ventajas de haber conocido anteriormente la zona.

—¡Eh mirad! —Exclamo Matt, señalando una colimna de humo que salia de lo alto de un precipicio.

—Devemos investigarlo —resolvio TK —pero no podemos ir todos.

—Iremos Tk, Izzi y yo —Decidió Tai —El resto montad el campamento.

De forma que Tai, Tk e Izzi con sus respectivos compañeros y acompañados por Gatomon iniciaron el ascenso hacia esa zona del risco de la que salía el humo.


	9. Primeros enfrentamientos

La escalada hasta el risco en el que habían visto la columna de humo les llevó media hora, puede que algo más. No habían querido arriesgarse a digievolucionar para no llamar la atención. Ignoraban quien estaba allí o si sería peligroso; así que optaron por el sigilo a la sorpresa. Era más provable, según Izzi que aparecer de repente con digimon evolucionados causase problemas. Gatomon y Agumon abrían la marcha, los seguía Tai; luego iban TK e Izzi quienes estaban conversando. Cerraban la marcha Patamon y Tentomon.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber contactado con Kari. O al menos intentarlo —bufó Izzi. —Pero Tai se mantiene intransigente, no parece dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Ten en cuenta que lo que presenciamos fue escalofriante —dijo TK en tono conciliador. —Tu no estabas allí pero la sensación fue como de muerte y oscuridad. Una oscuridad distinta a la de cualquier digimon oscuro. Era algo complicado de comprender entonces, ni siquiera ahora lo comprendo; solo sé que a mi no me inspira confianza.

—Pero si no hemos escuchado que tiene que decir.

—Huyo.

—Si, salió corriendo. ¿Pero le disteis algún motivo para huir de vosotros?. He hablado con Tentomon al respecto, y os pusisteis en posición de ataque.

—No fue algo intencionado. Luego tratamos de buscarla y no apareció. Aunque reconozco que nos estábamos centrando en atraparla antes que hablar con ella. No traté de contactar con ella después de lo acontecido.

—Yo tampoco, y me siento mal por ello. Diga lo que diga Tai. —Suspiró, mirando hacia adelante. —Nunca pensé que le importaría tanto la sangre.

—La sangre es importante. Aunque me parece raro porque en su clase había un par de chicos que están en familias adoptivas y tiene buen rollo con ellos, nunca les ha hecho ningún comentario de "no sois realmente de vuestras familias" o cosas por el estilo. La verdad Izzi, no se porque con Kari es diferente.

—Siempre estuvieron muy unidos. Puede que pensase que ella lo sabía y nunca le dijo nada, o bien...

—¿Bien qué?

—Al principio era él quien la defendía y abogaba por ella, por que habría una explicación para lo sucedido.

—Él y Ken Ichijoji.

—Sí. El caso es que creo que la apoyaba bajo la perspectiva de "somos hermanos y alguien de mi sangre nunca haría algo tan horrible. Nunca usaría la oscuridad"; así que, enterarse que no tienen ninguna relación genética.

—¿Por qué no le enviáis un mensaje? —Preguntó Patamon entrando en la conversación. —Se que Tai se enfadaría mucho y Gatomon también; los demás no lo sé. Tai tiene mucha presencia en el grupo.

—Yo creo que os equivocais con la idea de excluirla —admitió Tentomon.

—¿Y si ella tiene algo que ver? —Preguntó Izzi. —Es algo complicado.

—Solo tenemos que recordar lo que nos dijo Homeostasis hace años: Luz y oscuridad son dos caras de una misma moneda.

—Patamon... puede que tengas razón pero es tarde y ya no hay vuelta atrás —dijo TK girándose a mirar a su compañero. —No confío en Kari. No después de ver eso aunque se que debimos darle el beneficio de la duda. Yo no he mantenido el contacto con ella, ni tampoco lo he intentado y, por lo que se ni Davis ni el resto se han comunicado con ella.

—Yo tampoco lo he hecho... me gustaria hacerlo pero después de... ¿cuanto va ya? ¿siete años?. No creo ni que lo lea.

—Ella nunca me pareció del tipo rencoroso —observó Patamon.

—No sabemos cómo actuará ahora.

La conversación cesó conforme estaban más cerca del risco. Fue Tai quien les hizo el gesto para que callaran. Ambos podían comprender el porqué, si querían acercarse con sigilo esa era la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Diez minutos después llegaron al lugar, ocultándose. Observando el panorama que se abría ante ellos.

Era un campamento muy bien organizado y Kari estaba allí junto a otros cuatro chicos y tres Digimon. Intercambiaron una mirada inquietos tratando de escuchar de qué hablaban, lo que les resultaba difícil. No podían acercarse más, eso los delataría. Por otra parte, les inquietaba esa coincidencia. ¿Qué hacía Kari allí?. Uno de los chicos parecía peligroso, tenía un algo en la mirada de "no te metas conmigo". Otro de los chicos parecía el típico chico que causaba estragos en clase y... ¿estaba jugando con una bola de fuego?. El tercero de los chicos tenía un aspecto tenebroso y una espada con un mortífero brillo atada a su cintura. Kari parecía serena y relajada, preparando la comida y al mismo tiempo siguiendo la conversación.

Tai miró de nuevo a sus compañeros y sacó su D-terminal, decidiendo que se comunicarían mediante eso. Era un método seguro y sobretodo silencioso. Izzi se fijaba en su mirada, era de total desprecio e ira; sabía cuanto le estaba costando a Tai contenerse. También miró hacia TK, quien fruncía el ceño con desconfianza. Pasó de mirar a sus amigos a mirar a los digimon. Agumon tenía una mirada parecida a la de Tk y Gatomon a la de Tai, eso no podía ser bueno si significaba lo que pensaba que significaba. Patamon y Tentomon estaban tranquilos y relajados. De todos ellos, a Izzi le preocupaba la reacción de Gatomon. ¿Se volvería en contra de Kari al punto de atacarla o permanecer impasible si corría peligro?. Ese era su temor. Miró hacia Tentomon, su propio compañero Digimon y supo que estaba pensando algo similar.

(***)

Mientras Tai, Izzi y Tk se iban a recopilar información, Matt se quedaba a cargo del resto del grupo. Frunció el ceño pensativo. Él no se consideraba adecuado para ser un líder, pues prefería actuar la mayor parte de las veces por su cuenta. No era un líder natural como Tai y no sabía hasta que punto los otros confiaban en él. Se quedó mirándolos; Tai había dicho que montasen el campamento, pero no era lo único que había por hacer. Finalmente se decidió.

—Sora. Tu y Mimi id a buscar leña. No traigáis ninguna rama que este verde o tardará en prender, en el peor de los casos. Llevad con vosotros a uno de los vuestros compañeras, o a Biyomon o a Palmon. Quien se quede de las dos ira a buscar junto con Gabumon comida. Nadie se alejará más de dos kilómetros del lugar.

—Yo no entiendo porque tenemos que separarnos.

—Pronto anochecerá, Mimí —razonó Palmon. —Lo mejor será que sea yo quien vaya con Gabumon, con mis habilidades podré coger cosas de los árboles de forma más fácil.

—De acuerdo. Vuena suerte, chicas. —Les dedicó una sonrisa y se volvio hacia Joe. —Tú y Gomamon ir a ver si conseguis algo de pesca. Sois los adecuados para eso.

—Por supuesto, Matt. ¿Y tu qué harás?

—Montaré las tiendas y prepararé el hueco para la hoguera. No sabemos cuanto van a tardar Tai y el resto en volver así que mejor que tengan algo que comer cuando regresen. Ya hablaremos de los turnos de guardia cuando estemos todos.

Sacó los materiales y se dispuso a montar las tiendas. Eran simples y no requerían mucho más que desplegarlas y afianzarlas bien al suelo. Tenían un total de tres tiendas. Una para las chicas y las otras dos para el resto. No tendrían demasiado espacio libre pero tampoco estarían hacinados. Esa era la ventaja de haber podido medio-planear aquel viaje. Suspiró, revisando su tarea tantas veces como fuese necesario para asegurarse que no habría ningún problema con las tiendas. A fin de cuentas, era quien estaba familiarizado con ir de acampada. Luego comenzó a cavar un pequeño agujero para dejar la leña y prenderle fuego. Todo listo. Escudriñó el bosque y también miró en dirección a Joe, parecía estar bastante bien. Desvió la mirada hacia la columna de humo que habían visto antes. ¿Cómo les estaría yendo a los demás?

(***)

Kari había terminado de hacer la comida mientras seguían la conversación sobre cómo organizarse y qué hacer ahora; tal como estaban no tenían más información de lo que sucedía. Solo que ese mundo los necesitaba para salvar el mundo de los humanos y que la parte mitologica de ese mundo estaba implicada en lo sucedido. Sino, no se explicaba el que Percy, Nico y Leo fuesen nuevos elegidos.

—Tendríamos que explorar los alrededores, hablar con las criaturas que aquí vivan a ver si podemos sacarles más información —Observó Percy.

—Lástima que no conozca esta isla. Me gustaría saber más de la misma pero cuando llegué aquí por primera vez los otros elegidos ya la habían explorado.

—¿Y si la cartografiamos? —preguntó Leo. —Sabemos hacia donde quedan las ruinas aquí hay un risco y una playa a parte del mar. Si hay alguna respuesta puede que esté aquí.

—O puede que no —dijo oscuramente Nico. —Tu lo que quieres es explorar la fábrica.

—Touche. Sería muy feliz haciéndolo —reconoció Leo.

En ese punto se apartó de la conversación, centrándose en su D-Terminal. Tenía un mensaje de Ken. Parte del grupo de elegidos había viajado hasta allí y era probable que se encontrasen con ellos. En su mensaje le daba la lista detallada de quienes eran los que participaban en aquello. Se lo podía esperar. La profecía era clara en ese punto. Lo que le preocupaba era como podía ser el choque entre ambos grupos. Semidioses y elegidos. Así como la reacción a su presencia.

—Ellos han llegado ya aquí. Los otros siete —Informó a sus compañeros con gesto serio.

—No pareces contenta —observó Percy.

—Ellos la rechazaron —dijo Nico. —Si hubiesen podido la habrían linchado en su momento. Por como reaccionaron, no estarán muy contentos de verla.

—¿Como sabes eso? —preguntó Leo.

—Yo se lo conté. —Kari suspiró pensativa. —Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando debamos cruzarlo —respondió mientras terminaba de responder a Ken y dándole algunas ideas que podían aplicar en cuanto a la defensa de la ciudad.

—Pues me parece que va a ser más temprano que tarde —dijo Percy. Estaba señalando hacia abajo. —¡Mirad!. Los van a atacar.

Kari se levantó y se acercó a mirar, frunciendo el ceño. Tenían que actuar rápido. Se colocó el carcaj y el arco. No había tiempo para estrategias. Escogió un par de flechas que al impactar generaban enrredaderas. Las usaría contra las blemias, eso las retendría un poco. Entonces apuntó y las lanzó hacia ellas derribandolas y disfrutando de que forcejeasen entre ellas. No solo había blemias, también el minotauro.

—Percy. Encárgate tu de saludar al cara cuernos —dijo elevando la voz. Proyectándola para que los monstruos la oyesen. Eso también hizo que Matt, Sora, Joe y Mimi mirasen hacia ella. Los miro con serenidad, aunque no sabía si podían o no captar su mirada.

—Dame el arco y las flechas y coge mi espada, Kari —dijo Nico. —Os cubriremos.

—Si. Yo prepararé de una de las esferas de arquimedes —coroboro Leo.

—Vamos Kari. Saltemos al mar, yo me encargaré que no pase nada. Ya sabes. Se me da bien el agua —dijo con gran disposición. Eso hizo que su dispositivo digital brillo, haciendo que su compañero Lopmon digievolucionase y se convirtiese en Turiemon.

—Subiros a mi espalda, yo os llevaré abajo —Afirmó Turiemon.

—De acuerdo, pero mantente al margen a menos que se nos vaya de las manos —le pidió Percy a su compañero. — No sabemos como puede afectarse un ataque de esos seres.

Ambos, Kari y Percy se subieron a la espalda de Turiemon. El digimon salto de lo alto del precipicio hacia el centro del problema.

(***)

Tai, Izzi y Tk se quedaron estaticos al escuchar aquello. Estaban atacando a sus compañeros, y aunque no le quedaba muy clara la intención de Kari y los otros tres extraños muchachos. No parecía que se fuesen a sumar al ataque aunque la situación era extraña. La expresión sombria de uno de los chicos, pero sobretodo la fría determinación analítica en el rostro de Kari.

—Tenemos que detenerlos, son nuestro enemigo —dijo Gatomon. —Usanan esos tres digimon en contra de nosotros. No entiendo como Lopmon se ha hunido a ellos. Es un digimon sagrado, supongo que lo estarán corrompiendo. Hagurumon, es una maquina. Las maquinas no piensan. Pero Impmon es un digimon oscuro. Hay que detenerlos. — Sin decir más se lanzó tras ellos, derrivando al chico que intercambiado su espada con Kari.

—Mierda —rigió Tai — Gracias a Gatomon nos han descubierto —Los otros dos chicos miraban en su dirección. El que estaba trasteando en una esfera metálica desconcertado; el otro con el ceño fruncido. No se lanzaron a por ellos, pero los que parecían sus compañeros digimon si que se plantaron delante entre ambos grupos, comenzando a brillar y digievolucionando. El tal Impmon se convirtió en Dobermon y Hagurumon en Guardromon. Se notaba que estaban tensos.

—Parece que Gatomon tenía razon —dijo Agumon —¿Digievoluciono en Wargreymon y los machaco?

—No. — La voz de TK se mostraba intransigente en ese aspecto. —Al actuar Gatomon así ellos nos han considerado una amenaza. Ademas, mi hermano y los demás están en peligro.

—Es mejor que vayamos a ayudarles —sugirió Izzi.

—Id vosotros. Greymon puede con estos. —Tai estaba completamente cegado por la rabia. —Vamos, Agumon.

Izzi y TK se miraron desconcertados antes de comenzar a alejarse del lugar. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba el matiz que estaba tomando todo aquello. Izzi hizo que Tentomon se convirtiese en Kabuterimon. Pocos segundos después contemplaron desde el aire tanto lo que ocurría en la playa como a Greymon usando su megallama sin que los otros atacasen de ninguna manera. De hecho se veían muy sorprendidos. Lo ultimo que vieron antes que el fuego alcanzase a los dos amigos de Kari y sus digimon fue ver al que estaba jugando con el fuego cubrir al otro chico llevandose la mayor parte del golpe.

(***)

Kari y Percy llegaron abajo en cuestión de segundos, enseguida se percataron que aquel grupo de cuatro personas amenazado por las criaturas había tratado de enfrentarlas y habían perdido. Sus compañeros digimon estaban heridos. Percy se situó frente al minotauro, Kari corrió a enfrentar a las blemias.

—¡Eh!¡Me echabas de menos! —le gritó Percy al minotauro.

El minotauno no se tomo aquello con mucha tranquilidad. Decir que se había puesto furioso por ver ante él a quien lo había derrotado en dos veces anteriores. Percy desplegó anaklusmos, la espada que lo había acompañado desde los doce años, y enfrento al minotauro con una sonrisa sarcástica ante la mirada atónita de los que estaban en la playa sosteniendo a sus digimons.

Tanto Matt como Sora, Mimi y Joe, estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de Kari y ese otro chico; Gatomon los había seguido pensando que iban a atacarlos pero se quedó estática al ver que se habían puesto en posición de cubrir a sus amigos, de defenderlos.

—¿Que ha ocurrido? —le preguntó a Matt al tiempo que los miraba a todos.

—Nos atacaron de repente. Nuestros compañeros no tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos. Sus ataques no les hacian efecto.

Percy luchaba contra el minotauro, más bien parecía entretenerse completamente con él. También se notaba que tenía la situación completamente controlada. Kari en cambio miraba a las blemias con pose relajada mientras estas luchaban por desenredarse de las enredaderas en las que las había atrapado. Podía parecer que así podía acabar con ellas fácilmente, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Eran más fuertes y resistentes de lo que parecía. Enfrentar a una con la espada que le había prestado Nico podría resultar; pero no contra cinco. En esa circunstancia era mejor recurrir a la astucia. Rodando los ojos corto las enredaderas, provocando un gran asombro a los cuatro elegidos que se encontraban en el lugar y una mirada nada amistosa por parte de Gatomon.

—Gracias por liberarnos, has sido muy amable —dijo una de las blemias, parecía la portavoz de todas ellas. —Ahora, prepárate para morir.

Eso era mejor, significaba que era la más lista de las que había allí, con lo cual si lograba llevarla a su terreno tenía la partida ganada. Observo a las otras cuatro blemias, una de ellas era musculosa y tenía una doble espada. Se notaba que era quien más fuerza física tendría. Si su plan salía bien probablemente tendría que enfrentarse a ese monstruo. Pero la inteligencia podía ganar a la fuerza física.

—Si, bueno... será un placer morir y todo eso. Y os agradezco la cortesía de avisarme de ello. ¿Podría tener algo de tiempo para componer mi epitafio?

—Epi... ¡No! —La blemia la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. —Te burlas de mí.

—Nunca lo haría. Eso no sería muy cortes y la cortesía esta siempre ante todo.

—Si, muy cierto. Ahora preparate para morir.

—¿Sabéis cual es otra norma de cortesía?

—No, cual.

—Los sentenciados a muerte, antes que se les aplique la sentencia tienen una última comida. Lamentablemente yo ya he comido. Pero me gustaría pediros un último favor...

—¿Qué favor? —Con esa pregunta que quedó claro que la blemia lider había mordido el anzuelo.

—Un pequeño entretenimiento último. Un espectáculo con el que pueda disfrutar sabiendo que he sido la persona más feliz del mundo. Vosotros sois muy fuertes, hábiles y resistentes y yo, solo soy yo —dijo con calma y un tono completamente educado. —Así que solo haría falta uno de vosotros para acabar conmigo. El mejor de todos. ¿Que tal un pequeño torneo entre vosotros y que me mate el último que quede en pie?

—El resto moririamos.

—Si, no lo niego. Pero lo haríais como héroes y seriáis eternamente recordados. Es un buen trato.

—Vale entonces. El ultimo de nosotros cinco que sobreviva sera el que te mate.

—Me parece correcto.

Con esas palabras las blemias comenzaron a enzarzarse en una pelea entre ellas. Kari sabía que a parte de su constante obsesión con la "educación", eran demasiado literales. Así que no se detendrían hasta matar a sus compañeros con tal de que uno quedase completamente en pie. Solo con ese movimiento ya había obtenido una ventaja. Podía escuchar los susurros al respecto de Matt, Sora y Gatomon; mientras Joe ayudaba a Mimi a manejar la crisis de ansiedad en la que se encontraba.

Un rugido de rabia junto a una explosión le indicaron que Percy había logrado derrotar al minotauro. Se giró unos instantes para ver a Nico y Leo caer desde lo alto del acantilado con llamas en la ropa y a los compañeros inconscientes de ellos hacia el mar. Extendió el brazo que tenía libre hacia uno de los árboles haciendo que creciesen las ramas de forma que actuasen de amortiguador para evitar que sus amigos se llevasen un buen golpe, sabía que el árbol permitiría que cayesen al suelo con seguridad. Percy también había reaccionado y se había metido en el mar para poder rescatar a Impmon y Hagurumon, tras lanzarle su espada. Kari alzo la mirada hacia el risco, viendo allí a Tai. Frunció el ceño, sabía que la estaba mirando. Apretó el puño alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada de Nico tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía hacia Tai en ese momento. Él los había atacado, lo tenía bien claro. Ni Nico, ni Leo eran de los que atacaban en primer lugar. Como semidioses nunca iniciaban una pelea, menos contra un mortal. Eso era completamente claro. Vio como Tai se subía en Greymon y saltaba hacia Turiemon. Iba a atacarlo como había atacado a los otros.

—Tai, detente. No los ataques —gritó Matt en cuanto Greymon llegó a tierra y se preparaba para atacar. —Nos han protegido.

—Miraos como estáis. Son monstruos y como dice Gatomon usaran a estos digimon en nuestra contra.

—En eso te equivocas. En ambas cosas —dijo Kari con calma absoluta y una mirada fría. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató que Nico corría hacia ella y le devolvió su espada lanzandosela por el aire, así podría empuñar la que le había pasado Percy con mayor comodidad.

—Turiemon. Tan solo defiendete. No hieras a nadie —Percy acababa de salir del agua, con los dos digimon heridos y los enseres de los cuatro. Por suerte estaba todo bien. Percy miraba a Tai ceñudo. Kari sabía que al igual que ella se estaba conteniendo.

Kari se volvió hacia la blemia superviviente, era la que había previsto. Miró a Nico que estaba ya a su lado. Ambos asintieron. Atacarían juntos, era la mejor forma de proceder. Además que ellos dos no era la primera vez que jugaban en equipo. Lo primero era lograr deshacerse del arma del enemigo, después ya vendría su destrucción.

—Greymon, ataca —Ordeno Tai. —Son nuestros enemigos.

—Tai, detente —rogaron Izzi y Tk que venían volando en Kabuterimon. Tanto Kabuterimon como Patamon fueron a cortarle el paso a Greymon. Tenían que parar esa pelea. Sabían que Tai había atacado a los otros sin ser atacado primero. —No puedes actuar de esta manera.

Kari hacía un sobresfruerzo para no desconcentrarse. Tai la había liado pero bien, y no podía encargarse de eso ahora. Si se distraía, aquella criatura atacaría al resto. Con Leo fuera de combate por cortesía de Tai y Percy desarmado. Si Nico y ella caían, entonces solo quedaba Percy y sus poderes acuáticos hasta que Anaklusmos regresase a él. Golpeaban, esquivaban, golpeaban y volvían a esquivar. Iban bastante bien. Habían sacado la idea de pelear de esa forma, en equipo, de cuando estuvieron viendo las películas de Star Wars. Probaron de forma experimental en el pasado y pronto habían visto que tenia sus ventajas hacerlo de ese modo. Así usaban sus fortalezas y se cubrían en sus debilidades.

Con un golpe separaron el arma del blemia, dejándolo sorprendido. Kari y Nico intercambiaron una nueva mirada de forma fugaz antes de desarmarlo al mismo tiempo, alejando ambos filos del arma y con un rápido movimiento lo destruyeron. No tardó en convertirse en polvo. Como lo había hecho el resto. Al girarse hacia donde estaban los otros elegidos y sus compañeros semidioses pudieron ver que la mayoría los contemplaban con asombro. Tai no, este miraba con molestia a Izzi y Tk por haberle impedido atacar y haber hecho que Greymon regresase a la etapa de Agumon.

Kari se acercó a Percy, que estaba junto con Joe tratando a Leo de un hombro dislocado. Joe se lo había recolocado pero no quería que Percy le diese nada sin saber que era y, Percy se negaba a decirle que tipo de medicamento guardaba en el termo. —Gracias compañero. —Le dijo a su primo con una sonrisa devolviendole la espada. —Tengo suerte que Clarisse me enseñase a utilizar todo tipo de armas. —Lopmon, que había regresado a esa etapa al haber pasado el peligro los miraba con curiosidad.

—Siempre me pareció rara vuestra amistad —reconoció Percy con una sonrisa.

—Digamos que le gusto la forma en que esquivé a cierta persona con mi bicicleta.

—¿Qué persona?.

—Luego te cuento. —Miró hacia donde estaba Tai, quien miraba a todos como si lo hubiesen traicionado. Por la discusión que este tenía con Izzi y Tk, su sospecha se confirmaba. Tai había atacado sin provocación previa. Caminó hacia ellos. —¡Tai! —Sin esperar respuesta, nada más este se giró hacia ella, le dio un puñetazo derribandolo. —Eso por intentar matar a uno de mis primos y a mi mejor amigo. Tienes suerte que estén bien.


	10. Incomoda reunión

Todos quedaron en silencio completamente impactados, tanto por la forma de reaccionar de Kari como por la revelación presentada. El silencio duró varios minutos. Tai desde el suceso, miraba a Kari con una mezcla de rabia, decepción y confusión. Agumon la miraba molesto y Gatomon no sabía que pensar; no se fiaba de Kari pero al mismo tiempo sentía que Tai se había merecido ese puñetazo.

—¿Tu primo? —Tk fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Nico. Es una larga historia —respondió con calma. No bajo la guardia en ningún momento respecto a Tai. —Aquí hay dos primos míos y un amigo.

—No sabía que Tai y tú tuvieseis más familia —dijo Palmon.

—Ellos no son nada mío —manifestó Tai con amargura frotándose el pómulo, donde había impactado el golpe de Kari. —Y Kari no es nada mío. Ella es adoptada. No es mi hermana.

Kari entrecerró los ojos. Eso daba respuesta a algunas de las preguntas que había tenido sobre sí misma. Le dolían las palabras de Tai, pues a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre ella lo seguía considerando su hermano. Le dolía ser rechazada de esa forma, como si el tiempo que compartieron en el pasado no significase nada. Él durante mucho tiempo había sido un ejemplo a seguir, una referencia. Ahora todo quedaba roto, incluso más de lo que lo estaba después de que atacara al resto de su familia y amigos.

—Algún día te arrepentirás de tus palabras —aseguró Nico mirándolo con rabia. Por unos momentos había deseado realizar con él uno de los trucos del inframundo, pero se contuvo. No haría nada que pudiese dañar a Kari.

—No amenaces a Tai —dijo Agumon.

—No lo amenazo. Es un hecho. —Su mirada dura trasmitía el dolor de sus pérdidas. —Tu compañero no sabe lo que es ver morir a sus amigos, ver morir a su madre, ni pelearse con su hermana para que días después esta muera salvando a sus amigos. No sabe lo que es estar solo y sentir tanta rabia que esta te ahogue y te domine, haciendo que te hundas en el rencor y con ello estés a punto de cometer uno de los más grandes errores que podías cometer.

—Nico. Tranquilízate —dijo Percy. —Es normal que reaccionen así. Nunca verán ni la mitad de lo que uno solo de nosotros cuatro ha visto.

—¿Pero que...? —Comenzó a preguntar Matt ya que el resto estaba sin habla.

— Nico ... —Kari miró al chico, le solicitaba permiso con la mirada, aunque ya hubiese revelado mucho de sí mismo. Nico finalmente asintió, antes de hacer una seña a Impmon y alejarse del lugar. Kari sabía que lo hacía para evitar incidentes. —Nico perdió a su madre y a su hermana con diez años. De su madre no recuerda casi nada y respecto a su hermana... se pelearon porque ella escogió seguir su propio camino sin tenerlo en consideración y esa fue la última vez que la vio. Se molestó porque muriese sin que pudiesen arreglar las cosas. Sé que cambiaría lo que fuese por enmendar ese momento, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto y menos podemos hacer los demás.

—¿Qué sois? —preguntó Patamon. — Los otros digimon no pudieron vencer a esas raras criaturas pero vosotros sí. Tú te enfrentaste a esa cosa parecida a Minotarumon. —Miró a Percy. —Y Kari uso el ingenio para vencer a esas otras cosas y al final ella y el otro chico sólo enfrentaron a una.

—No se parecía a Minotarumon, más bien era Minotarumon quien se parecía a él. —La calma con la que hablaba Kari era sorprendente.

—Eso no tiene sentido —protestó Tai levantándose. Seguía molesto pero encontraba ridículo seguir en el suelo. Además, se sentía humillado.

—Lo tendría si fuese real. Este mundo reproduce algunos de los elementos del nuestro —apuntó Izzi. —Así que también puede reproducir la mitología, aunque siempre me pareció que el digimundo tenía su propia mitología y las cuestiones místicas de nuestro mundo tenían realmente poco que ver. Quitando lo de los cuatro guardianes.

—¿Cuatro guardianes? —preguntó Percy confundido.

—Luego te explico todo. Habla de lo que podríamos definir como el Partenón de dioses Japones.

—¿Hay más dioses a parte de los griegos y romanos?—inquirió Leo.

—Los egipcios, actualmente han reclamado Brooklin como territorio; y los nórdicos aunque desconozco donde se encuentran.

—Entonces Thor es real. —La confusión de Leo se convirtió en emoción. —Me encantan sus películas. —Sonrió alegremente y miró a Joe. —¡Ey, doc!; ¿por qué no dejas que Percy me dé un poco de nectar?. Acelerará la curación.

—¿Nectar?. No he escuchado de ninguna medicina que se llame así.

—Esperad. —Izzi los miraba a con el ceño fruncido. —Habéis dicho que la mitología es real, todas ellas. Real como algo que se puede tocar. ¿Cómo es que vosotros lo sabíais y nadie más lo sabe?. Responded a la pregunta de Patamon.

—Lo sabemos porque vivimos en medio de ese mundo. Formamos parte de él. Nosotros cuatro formamos parte de un grupo de personas que vive entre el mundo real y los mitos. Capaces de ver lo que oculta el velo que los dioses han puesto sobre la humanidad para preservar la propia cordura de esta —explicó Kari. —Somos semidioses. Mortales engendrados por algún dios y dotados de ciertas habilidades especiales.

Las caras de digimons y elegidos iban desde la sorpresa a la incredulidad. Incluyendo desprecio, rechazo y miedo al considerarlos posiblemente una especie de monstruos; de mutantes. Kari sabía que había arriesgado mucho dando esa explicación en lugar de decirles simplemente que lo estaban imaginando o que esas criaturas invasoras no eran digimons así que no podían ser tratados como tales. Pero eso hubiese suscitado muchas más preguntas.

—En los mitos, los semidioses enfrentaban a criaturas muy extrañas —dijo Tk al fin. —¿Significa que vosotros os encargáis de esas crituras?. Es vuestra culpa que se encuentran aquí. Seguro que han venido a este mundo al venir vosotros.

—No Tk. Nosotros estamos aquí porque ellas han venido aquí —afirmó Kari. —No al contrario.

—Permite que dudemos de la fiabilidad de tu palabra, Kari —escupió Tai con el desprecio tildado en la voz. —Todavía tienes mucho que explicar. Claro que, nada nos garantiza que seas sincera o que no hayas venido a destruir este mundo.

—¿A que mitología pertenecéis vosotros?¿de qué dioses sois hijos? —preguntó Tentomon

—No sirve de nada seguirles la corriente en esto —dijo Tai mirando mal a Tentomon. —Vienen a causar problemas. Son enemigos.

—Y sin embargo nos han salvado la vida, Tai —replicó Matt. —No todo es blanco o negro amigo; y yo también quiero saber sobre lo que afirman.

—Los griegos —respondió Percy. —Los cuatro somos semidioses Griegos. Yo soy hijo de Poseidón.

—Mi padre es Hefesto —afirmo Leo.

—Deméter —dijo Kari con desgana. —¿Y esa cara de sorpresa?, ¿Acaso creíais que solo los dioses varones tienen sus amoríos? —Compuso una mueca. —Que mente más poco abierta.

—¿Y el otro chico? —inquirió Gatomon. Ese chico le había recordado al hombre que se había acercado a Kari antes que todo girase al punto donde estaban ahora. Había oscuridad en él aunque no necesariamente maldad; y Kari parecía cómoda en torno suyo incluso lo había llamado primo. Como si de verdad lo fuera. Ahora que escuchaba lo de los semidioses y los dioses, pensaba que podía ser más literal de lo que se había planteado. —¿Quién es el padre de ese chico? —Dirigió la mirada directamente a Kari, pasando unos segundos antes por la de Tk que parecía pensativo como si asimilase toda esa información. Gatomon, que pasaba tiempo junto al portador de la esperanza, sabía que había estudiado la cultura clásica como una de sus clases de la universidad.

—Hades —respondió Kari con simpleza. —Fue a causa de la bendición que me dio para protegerme de Zeus que puede convocar, aunque inconscientemente, esos zombies. —Podía notar las miradas de Leo y Percy, con un gesto les comunico que después les contaría.

—Dos primos y un amigo —resumió Tk mirándolos. —Ya lo comprendo.

—¿Protegerte de Zeus?, ¿por qué? —preguntó Sora.

—Porque Kari es muy poderosa —intervino Nico que había regresado ya más calmado. —Zeus solo tiene aprecio por sus hijos. El resto de semidioses no son nada para él, los tolera si no llaman la atención o no salen demasiado fuertes. En especial odia a los hijos semidioses de Poseidón y a los que como yo, somos hijos de Hades. —Soltó un bufido a causa de la molestia. —Los tres grandes los llaman, los dioses más poderosos. Pero todos olvidan que Deméter también es muy poderosa aunque sus hijos rara vez destaquen. En el caso de Kari, nació siendo ya muy poderosa, por lo que fue ocultada para que no pudiese localizarla —explicó. Kari ya conocía todo esto, pero prefería que fuese explicado de una que tener que aguantar preguntas estúpidas por no conformarse con la versión suficiente para que siguieran adelante. —Zeus la detectó cuando tuvisteis que volar por todo el mundo en el dragón supersónico ese, no recuerdo como se llama... El caso es que iba a mover ficha y a destruirla pero mi padre jugo una baza que formaba parte de un pacto que hizo con sus hermanos y la tomo bajo su protección para que el señor de los cielos no pudiese dañarla ni directa ni indirectamente. Fin de la historia. Ahora vayamos a cosas más importantes.

—No os creo —dijo Tai. —Es todo fantasía, además habéis provocado que mis amigos me ataquen.

—Tú le ordenaste a tu dinosaurio que nos atacase sin que nosotros te hiciéramos nada —dijo Leo. —Ahora nos acusas de malvados cuando el único que ha actuado con malicia y pretensión de dañar, a parte de los monstruos, has sido tú.

—No te...

—Tai. En eso tiene razón —intervino Mimi. —Izzi y Tk no se dejarían engañar, y no te atacaron. Te detuvieron. Ibas a usar a Greymon para atacar a tu...

—No es mi hermana.

—A Kari. Además, yo me creo lo que han dicho —continuó Mimi ignorando la interrupción.

—Yo también me lo creo, aunque no confío en ellos —Opinó Tk

—Estoy con Tk—afirmó Gatomon.

—Pues yo si confío en ellos. —Matt se desplazó hasta quedar detrás de Kari. —Nos han salvado la vida. Si ellos no llegan a aparecer hubiésemos sido la merienda de esas cosas.

—Opino como Matt. —Sora se situó al lado de su novio.

—Yo no sé qué pensar —afirmo Izzi. Necesito tiempo para decidir y confiar.

—Prefiero no opinar. —Joe no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado les creía pero por el otro le resultaba difícil de creer.

Tai miró hacia Kari y los semidioses con desprecio. Sentía que le había robado a dos de sus amigos que se habían posicionado del lado de esta sin dudar. No lo soportaba, no era justo. Y todo lo que decían estaba seguro que era una invención para salir del paso y quedar campando a sus anchas. Algo tramaban, eso podía tenerlo por seguro.

—¿Vais a permitir que ellos rompan nuestro equipo? —manifestó con una gran amargura en la voz.

—Tai —habló Gatomon. —No confió en ellos. Siento que hay cosas que aún no nos han contado. Sin embargo ellos no han roto el equipo. Siempre hemos tenido opiniones encontradas y la libertad para escoger las formas de seguir el camino. Que ellos vayan junto a ellos no rompe el equipo. Aunque no sé a qué han venido realmente. —Frunció el ceño. —Si esas criaturas son lo que realmente son y esos dispositivos de los otros tres son reales, están aquí porque el mundo los necesita.

—No puedo creer que este mundo los necesite —dijo Agumon.

—Debemos formar un equipo —dijo Kari. —Todos nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —inquirió Tai despectivo. —¿un equipo con vosotros?, ¿quién lo dice?.

—Una profecia —afirmó Leo.

—Estáis completamente majaretas. Todos. Una profecía, ¿qué clase de tontería es esa? —se burló. —Vámonos. —Hizo el ademan de marcharse. Todos los siguieron, a excepción de Matt y Sora. —¿Pensáis quedaros con estos cuatro desperdicios?, bueno allá vosotros. Cuando os canséis de las idioteces sabed que podéis volver.

Los vieron perderse entre la los frondosos árboles del bosque. Kari sentía que el encuentro había sido todo un desastre. Sentía que todo había terminado más embarrado de lo que estaba en un principio. No había sabido llevar bien la situación y sobretodo no había estado a la altura.

—Esto no ha comenzado muy bien —murmuró. Incluso Gatomon, tras darle una mirada de duda, se había marchado con Tai.

—¿Que profecía es la que habéis mencionado? —Preguntó Sora.

—Sombra, mar y forja a la Luz acompañaran —comenzó Kari

—Entre datos corpóreos encontraran su camino —continuó Leo

—A los siete primeros, el octavo y compañía se unirán —prosiguió Percy

—Para los mundos salvar o a colisionar condenar —finalizó Nico

—Pues sí, ha sido un mal comienzo —acepto Matt. —Estamos jodidos.

—¿Y si rescatamos algo de la cena? —pregunto Biyomon tratando de levantar los ánimos de todos.

(***)

Ken estaba inquieto, desde que hacía unos días parte de los elegidos había partido de regreso al digimundo se había encontrado ansioso. Sabía que Kari estaba allí y no le había dicho nada a nadie. Kari junto a otros semidioses. Ken no era mucho de rezar, pero los últimos días rezaba por no encontrarse con problemas mitológicos en esta parte del mundo. No creía que pudiesen lidiar con ellos realmente.

—Ken, tienes una llamada. Es Davis.

—Gracias madre.

Salió de su habitación, seguido por Wormon, sin abandonar el gesto preocupado. Cogió el auricular y escuchó el motivo de la llamada de su amigo. Se trataba de una emergencia. Unos digimon estaban causando estragos cerca de la televisión. Normalmente hablaban por el D-terminal, pero eso tenía sus dificultades, como lo era la información inmediata. Suspiró, iba a necesitar comprarse un teléfono móvil.

—Enseguida voy. Gracias por avisar. —Alzó una plegaria al cielo al tiempo que cogía un par de tostadas del desayuno y salía de casa corriendo hasta su bicicleta. Una de las tostadas se la dio a Wormon, a quien metió en la cesta; se puso la tostada restante en la boca y comenzó a pedalear.

Desde Tamachi hasta Odaiba había un buen trozo. No podía ir por la carretera pues corría el riesgo de ser arrollado, tampoco podía hacer evolucionar a Wormon. No iba a cansar a su compañero antes de saber a qué se enfrentaba. Era una cuestión de barrios y Tamachi y Odaiba estaban bastante próximos. A mitad camino de la televisión se encontró con Iori. El chico tenía un rostro determinado y una expresión centrada.

—Llevo un portátil. No los dañaremos de no ser necesario.

—Tendremos que ser rápidos. Estamos en inferioridad numérica —manifestó parte de su preocupación.

Finalmente llegaron junto a Yolei y Davis, ambos habían hecho evolucionar a sus compañeros a Akilamon y Flameramon. Ken y Iori no tardaron en reaccionar. Sus compañeros evolucionaron en Stingmon y Ankilomon.

Con cierto nerviosismo Ken observo la escena que había ante ellos. Eran todo digimons, la mayoría en etapa de entrenamiento y unos pocos en etapa campeón. Esos eran los más preocupantes por el momento. Se alegraba que no tuviesen otra preocupación que enfrentar. Si derrotaban a los de mayor nivel podrían manejar mejor a los que estaban en entrenamiento. Hizo un rápido análisis de la situación mientras Iori los ponía al tanto del plan de llevarlos de regreso.

—No podemos hacerles daño —convino Yoley. —Pero sería conveniente encontrar la fuente por la que han accedido esta vez a nuestro mundo; y escribir al resto. Deben saberlo.

—Seguro que Kari tiene algo que ver —dijo Davis. —Tai me escribió esta mañana. Dice que ella está allí con tres humanos muy extraños y que por su culpa el grupo se ha separado.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde —dijo Ken aferrando nervioso su D-terminal. Solo Iori se percató de ese gesto. —Nuestra prioridad ahora son los digimon.

—Yo haré equipo con Ken —afirmó Iori.

Se separaron, pues Yoley traía consigo otro portátil. Trabajando de esa manera iban a ser más efectivos que con otro tipo de organización. Se centraron en dar indicaciones a sus compañeros y preparar el ordenador para hacerles entrar en el mundo digital. Iori se mantuvo en silencio hasta que quedaron bastante separados de Davis y Yoley.

—¿Cuál es la carga que portas? —pregunto sin andarse por las ramas a Ken. —Tú sabes algo sobre Kari. He visto cómo has reaccionado a la mención de ella de Davis. Te a molestado.

—Llevo años en contacto con ella. Desde dos años después de la batalla contra malomyotismon —Confesó. Iori era demasiado listo como para tragarse una evasión. —¿Recuerdas que el clima se descontrolo por esa época?, Huracanes, maremotos, tormentas impresionantes, un aumento en el índice de accidentes aéreos y marítimos...

—Lo investigamos. No encontramos ninguna relación con el Digimundo.

—Eso es porque no hubo relación con ello. Le pregunté a Kari. Esos sucesos respondían a la ira de los dioses. Alguien había robado el rayo maestro de Zeus.

—¿Cómo? —La expresión de Iori era una mezcla entre desconcierto y escepticismo.

—Sí, yo también me tomé era respuesta como una broma, pero no lo era. También me tomé a cachondeo el que comparase a uno de los directores de su campamento con Tántalo. —Trago saliva, pensar en ello todavía le quitaba el miedo por la noche. —En esa ocasión la comparación era más cierta que el que estemos ahora tu y yo hablando.

—¿Su campamento?

—Kari ha pasado los últimos siete años viviendo en un campamento para semidioses.

—Eso es increíble.

—Yo tampoco lo creía, al principio. Pero vi a una criatura mitológica asesinar a un compañero del equipo de fútbol y le conté a Kari. Nosotros dos... siempre parecimos conectados por las cosas extrañas. Ella me lo contó todo. Lo que era, lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—No me cuentes más. Que seas tú el que lo cuenta lo hace creíble. A Davis no le hubiese creído pero... no quiero saber más sobre eso. Es una verdadera locura.

—Los otros tres chicos que estaban con Kari son semidioses. Si ellos están implicados el problema tiene muchas más implicaciones de lo que parece.

—¿Y lo de separar al grupo?

—Tengo un mensaje de Matt. Tai atacó a dos de los chicos que estaban con Kari sin provocación alguna. Hizo evolucionar a Agumon y le ordenó atacarles. Todo mientras Kari y el otro chico se enfrentaban a unas criaturas que los digimon no podían vencer. Las derrotaron a base de espadas.

—Necesito pensar sobre esto.

—Por supuesto.

Terminaron con el grupo que habían escogido y regresaron con el resto, a tiempo de verles finalizar la faena. Los cuatro marcharon juntos a tomar algo a una de las cafeterías alejadas de esa zona. Ken evito mencionar las influencias mitológicas. Iori tampoco hizo mención a la situación de Kari más allá que tan sólo tenían la versión de Tai quien en todos estos años se había declarado ferreamente anti-kari, llegando incluso a declararla una amenaza a erradicar. Yolei se comprometió a escribir a Sora y Mimi con quienes tenía mejor relación. Iori mandó un mensaje a Izzi. Los tres: Sora, Mimi e Izzi; no tardaron en confirmar la versión que Matt había dado a Ken. Tai había empezado la pelea con Kari y sus amigos y estos últimos les habían salvado la vida a todos.

(***)

Tras la cena acordaron dormir por turnos, escogieron hacer para las guardias equipos de un semidiós y un elegido. Para si se presentaba un problema u otro estar completamente preparados para cualquier eventualidad. La primera guardia le correspondía a Matt y Percy, quienes estuvieron hablando largo y tendido de cómo eran sus vidas. Matt no solía abrirse fácilmente a cualquiera, pero encontraba en Percy algo especial, algo que le hacía confiarle todo sobre el divorcio de sus padres y lo que había vivido en el digimundo. Percy le confió como fue su entrada al mundo mitológico y las dos profecías que había tenido que enfrentar. Ahora tenía que enfrentar otra, aunque no fuese el líder de esa misión.

—Percy, ¿qué es eso?

Matt señalaba una especie de remolino de polvo donde habían caído las criaturas que habían enfrentado, un remolino que poco a poco iba adoptando la forma de los monstruos que habían sido derrotados anteriormente.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Percy. —Despierta a los demás, yo me encargo de esto.

Percy comenzó a concentrarse, arrastrando el agua del mar hacia los monstruos en formación lo que estaba haciendo mucho ruido y había dejado desconcertados al resto, hasta que los semidioses se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un hecho que era muy preocupante. Por fortuna eso previno a todos los que estaban en la playa de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Esto es normal en vuestro mundo? —preguntó Sora.

—No —respondió Kari. —Ocurrió durante la guerra contra Gea cuando capturaron a Thanatos y abrieron las puertas de la muerte. Los monstruos no "morían" y volvían constantemente. Hasta que fueron cerradas las puertas.

—Estoy seguro que no han sido abiertas de nuevo —manifestó Nico.

—No comprendo lo que estáis diciendo —dijo Sora. —Tan solo que esas cosas pueden volver en cualquier momento.

—¿Podéis explicarlo?

—Los monstruos son fuerzas arquetípicas, no pueden morir. Al derrotarlas regresan al tártaro donde se reconstruyen de nuevo. Pueden tardar años en reconstruirse y si hay suerte no te los vuelves a encontrar en la vida. Hay monstruos que han tardado cientos de años —explico Percy. —Eso no pasó cuando se abrieron las puertas de la muerte, y aunque ahora están cerradas, por lo que se ve en este mundo no pueden ser matados de forma convencional. Yo solo he dispersado sus restos para que tarden más en formarse.

—¿Que es todo eso de las puertas de la muerte? —preguntó Matt.

—Nico es nuestro experto en el inframundo —señaló Leo.


	11. Historias, dudas y oscuridad

**Historias, dudas y oscuridad.**

Nico carraspeó, aclarándose la voz mientras miraba a sus compañeros, en esepcial a los digimon y a esos dos elegidos que se habían quedado con ellos. Era un tema que podía llevar horas de debate o resumirse en cinco minutos.

—Las puestas de la muerte es el lugar que utiliza Thanatos, el dios de la muerte pacifica, para conducir las almas al inframundo. Físicamente son unas puertas dobles, una de ellas esta en la tierra, en el mundo de los vivos y la otra en el inframundo, concretamente en el tártaro. Tánatos las utiliza como pasadizo entre un mundo y otro. —Nico se detuvo, consciente que habían captado completamente la atención de quienes escuchaban por primera vez todo aquello. —Esas puertas pueden ser usadas por los monstruos para regresar al mundo de los vivos, reformarse rápidamente y escapar del tártaro. Thanatos es el guardian de las puertas. Sólo él puede controlarlas y conocer su ubicación; a menos que sea capturado y otros tomen el control de las puertas como ocurrió en la guerra contra Gea. —En ese caso fue una de nuestras tareas cerrarlas.

—Tras liberar a Thanatos, este nos informó que las puertas necesitaban ser cerradas para que desapareciesen y así pudiese tomar de nuevo el control de las mismas. Pero sólo había una forma de hacerlo —dijo Percy. —Tenian que ser cerradas de los dos lados para que funcionase, sino no se cerrarían realmente.

—¿De los dos lados? —inquirió Matt frunciendo el ceño. —Pero quienes las cerrasen no podrían volver.

—Eso hubiese pasado si no hubiesemos contado con ayuda. Anabeth y yo caímos al tartaro, fue un accidente pero enseguida vimos que era la única forma de poder evitar que siguiesen regresando monstruos y muertos a la tierra. —El rostro de Percy era como si estuviese recordando algo extremadamente doloroso. —Nos encontramos con un titan y un gigante que se hiceron amigos nuestros y nos ayudaron a llegar a las puertas. Japeto, también conocido como Bob, y Damasen. En las puertas luchamos por ganar el control. Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que se necesitaba pulsar un boton durante doce minutos para llegar con seguridad al otro lado, además de cortar las cadenas para que no pudiese abrirse de nuevo. —Percy suspiró. — Bob y Damasen se sacrificaron para que Anabeth y yo pudiesemos cruzar.

—Supongo que Anabeth será otra semidiosa que no ha venido con vosotros —dijo Sora.

—Si, una hija de atanea y mi novia. —Al decir aquellas palabras sonrió envobado.

—Mientras ellos controlaban las puertas desde el tartaró, yo guiaba a otro equipo a hacerse con el control de las que estaban ocultas en la tierra y a cerrarlas en cuento ellos entrasen por ellas. Aunque no las tenia todas conmigo; esas puertas solo funcionan en un sentido.

—Todo esto de las puertas de la muerte está dentro de una historia aun más grande, ¿no? —preguntó Gabumon.

—Yo quiero conocer toda la historia —pidió Biyomon

—Yo tambien —Digeron Impmon, Hagurumon y Lopmon.

—Es largo de contar —dijo Leo.

—Creo que saberlo les ayudaría a comprender lo que está sucediendo —opinó Kari mirando a sus compañeros semidioses, intercambiando una mirada con ellos. Tras unos segundos ellos asintieron. —Esta la guerra contra Gea y una anterior contra Cronos. Ambas estan relacionadas y ambas sujetas a una profecia.

—¿Todo tiene que estar sujeto a una profecía? —Inquirio Matt.

—En nuestro mundo, sí —afirmó Nico en un tono siniestro. —Desde los grandes y peligrosos conflictos donde las profecias estan sujetas a la decisión final del heroe o grupo de heroes y eso es lo que determina el resultado del conflicto; a las profecías menosres relacionadas con las pequeñas misiones que simpliemente te dan de forma cerrada y en clave lo que pasará con la misión.

—Esta misión, me temo, esta relacionada con el primer tipo de profecía —dijo Kari. —Así que todo depende de nosotros. De los ocho elegidos y de los cuatro semidioses. Como os decía, no hemos comenzado de la mejor de las maneras.

—Ya veremos como lo solventamos —dijo Sora. —Ahora... ¿Podeis contarnos esas otras historias?, las profecias relacionadas con esas guerras. Si esto va a ser una guerra...

—Chicos, proceded. Yo solo sé lo que ocurrió en el campamento. Ademas esas profecias no hacian referencia a mí —Murmuró Kari.

—Bueno, pues comencemos —dijo Percy.

(***)

En otra parte de la isla, Tai encabezaba la dirección del grupo que había acudido con él, su mente seguía confundida por todo lo sucedido en la playa y seguía estando enfadado, completamente enfadado. Sabía que había hecho mal en atacar sin provocación pero en esos momentos lo único que había pensado era en hacer pagar a Kari todo el dolor causado a sus padres. Ellos la habían acogido y ello lo había pagado usando esa cosa oscura y largandose para siempre. Y ahora iba y aparecía sin mas, con unos amigos muy raros hablando tonterías sobre la mitologia y ser hijos de dioses. Menuda sarta de estupideces.

—Necesitamos un plan —comentó Tk. —No podemos estar dando vueltas y vueltas; nuestros compañeros no han sido suficientes para enfrentar a aquellas extrañas criaturas que no son digimons.

—Me niego a creer ese tipo de explicaciones. Sin embargo coincido en que necesitamos un plan. Necesitamos asesoramiento.

—Entonces vayamos a las ruinas, contactemos con Genai —sugirió Joe.

—Yo no quiero estar dando vueltas por todas partes —se quejó Mimi, al menos en las ruinas podremos dormir.

—De acuerdo, una vez estemos allí Izzi contactará a Genai. Él siempre nos ha orientado —determinó Tai.

—De paso le preguntamos por las afirmaciones de Kari. Si de verdad es cierto debe saber algo —dijo Gatomon, interviniendo en la conversación con el ceño fruncido.

El viaje hasta las ruinas no les costó demasiado, conociendo la isla se les hizo fácil llegar. Pero si que fue silencioso. Todos los de aquel grupo estaban en alerta por si eran abordados, tal como había sucedido en la playa. Al mismo tiempo caminaban inmersos en sus propias reflexiones, lo que no daba mucho pie a que pudiesen hablar entre ellos. Durante la ruta, tanto Joe como Mimi fueron cogiendo alimentos de los árboles cercanos que veían. Los necesitarian más adelante, necesitarían algo de comer, tanto para ellos como para sus compañeros seguía furioso y con unos pensamientos tan caoticos que ni el mismo sabía en lo que estaba pensado. Izzi saltaba mentalmente de una forma de contacto a otra y Tk, analizando lo visto creía que la versión dada por Kari se sostenía, al menos en parte. Pero esperaría a ver que tenía que decir al respecto un sabio como Genai.

Se sentaron en la entrada de las ruinas, al aire libre e hicieron un fuego. Allí algunos descansaron, otros prepararon algo decente para llevarse a la boca e Izzi pasó horas tratando de establecer una conexión segura con Genai. Cuando al fin lo logró llamó la atención de los otros.

—Hola Genai

—Hola chicos, me alera veros de nuevo, pero no estáis todos juntos.

—Veras...

Le narraron todo lo que había sucedido desde que habían llegado al digimundo. Su encuentro con Kari y otros tres muchachos que tenían un digimon cada uno, la pelea que hubo entre ellos y los otros y, lo que se habían encontrado en la playa. Esos monstrups que no habían podido enfrentar bien. Le relataron lo que había hecho el grupo con el que iba Kari y la increible historia que le contaron después.

—No os han mentido. Existen fuerzas y poderes incomprensibles para el mundo actual que actúan como nexo de sostén del mismo. Los dioses existen, en todas las civilizaciones y culturas. Incluso el propio digimundo tiene sus dioses.

—Entonces debemos creer que eso no es un numerito montado por Kari para que nos fiemos de ella —espetó Tai.

—No lo es. Este mundo ha llamado a los semidioses porque el conflicto actúal lo requiere. Kari es quien los guia a ellos porque conoce este mundo —respondió Genai con calma. —¿Aun le guardais rencor? No lo merece. Lo que sucedió estaba previsto como una de las posibilidades, que le dieseis la espalda vale pero no que inicieaseis una cacería contra ella.

—No era una cacería —protestó TK

—Lo era —objetó Izzi. —O al menos así debio pensarlo ella. Después de aquella batalla contra malomyotismon la mirasteis como si fuese un monstruo, un enemigo y ella misma estaba completamente desconcertada. Eso hizo que huyese y en lugar de contactar con ella con calma para hablar nos dedicamos la mitad a pensar que había caido irremediablemente y la otra mitad a buscarla. De hecho todos queríamos en ese momento creer que se había vuelto mala. Nosotros lo hicimos mal.

—Si lo que dijo Kari es verdad, significa que el peligro que amenaza este mundo en la actualidad es mucho más peligroso que cualquier otro que podamos haber enfrentado —sintetizó Joe. —¿Significa que debemos colaborar?

—No pienso colaborar con ella —afirmó Tai. —Me golpeó.

—Después que tu atacases porque sí a sus familiares y tratases de lanzar a Greymon contra ella cuando no tenía ninguna defensa — resaltó Mimi. —Entiendo que lo hiciese.

—¿Eso hiciste? —inquirió Genai en un tono de regañina mirando a Tai.

—Pensé que eran invasores —se defendio.

—Esto no lleva a ninguna parte —Intervino TK. —Sugiero que investiguemos en profundidad esa mitologia antes de tomar un curso de acción.

—Eso nos llevará mucho tiempo. Tenemos que resolver esto antes que Kari lo haga.

—Deberías valorar el trabajar en equipo —sugirió Genai. — Os necesitais unos a otros.

La cara de Tai era de completa contrariedad. No quería formar equipo con Kari. Seguía viendola como la responsable de todo. Seguía dirigiendo su rabia hacia ella. La simple mencion del tema bastaba para que se cerrase en banda. TK sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo reaccionar, por el bien de todos. Comenzaba a considerar que no era tan descabellado unir fuerzas.

—Lo meditaremos, Genai —afirmó en un tono diplomatico. No era un si ni un no. Sabía que no podían dejar a Tai sólo, pero tampoco podían permanecer separados mucho tiempo por el propio bien de todos los mundos.

—Tened suerte, sea cual sea vuestra decisión —anunció Genai antes de cortar la comunicación.

—Tai, ¿que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Agumon.

(***)

Era un lugar en penumbra, había una zona más oscura que las demás donde una sombra se ocultaba, una poderosa sombra que proyectaba un inmenso poder. Quienes la rodeaban se sentían inclinados a arrodillarse ante ella. Era un poder seductor y envolvente, como un ronroneo que va enclavándose más y más en sus mentes.

—Necesitamos más. Si queremos arrevatar este mundo a aquellos que lo llevan a su declive y ruina necesitamos muchos mas. Asaltad la ciudad del inicio y traed todo cuanto podáis para nuestra causa.

Tras despedirlos, la sombra se quedó a solas, con un númeroso grupo de digimons pequeños, bebes y algunos digihuevos, todos ellos obtenidos en las guarderías de todo el digimundo y todos ellos completamente asustados de la presencia de la sombra que parecía mirarles con una crueldad sin fin.

—Hora de comer.


End file.
